90210: Season 6
by BrownHat
Summary: Season 6 finds Annie and Dixon Wilson, along with the rest of the Beverly Hills' gang, lost, loved, and strengthened through each other. It's a new and different time for them, as the stakes are much higher and there is a lot more to lose. Old flames are ignited and broken families are reunited all in the very same zip code.
1. Family Ties

**90210**

**Episode 601**

**"Family Ties"****  
**

**Cast: **Annie Wilson, Dixon Wilson, Naomi Clark, Erin Silver, Navid Shirazi, Adrianna Tate-Duncan, Liam Court, Teddy Montgomery

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 90210.

**Author's Note: **Here's my continuation of the series from my perspective. I hope you enjoy!

**Full Summary: **Season 6 finds Annie and Dixon Wilson, along with the rest of the Beverly Hills' gang, lost, loved, and strengthened through each other. It's a new and different time for them, as the stakes are much higher and there is a lot more to lose. Old flames are ignited and broken families are reunited. Coming from a world of glamour and privilege, with endless possibilities in front of them, anything can happen. All in all, it's just another day in the world's most famous zip code.

* * *

"Family Ties" Drama/Romance. Shenae Grimes, Tristan Wilds, AnnaLynne McCord. Series **Annie goes to Paris to begin her first European Book Tour, while Dixon deals with a serious crises in Beverly Hills. Naomi gets an offer that will send her off to New York, and Silver goes into depression. Navid and Adrianna find themselves a new house, while Liam receives serious news about the bombing. Teddy returns to Beverly Hills.**

* * *

**000**

_She _carelessly fiddled with her ring finger, lightly brushing her beautiful, timeless engagement ring with her other hand. She ran her index finger around the piece of jewelry, whisking away at the thought of having to leave her fiancé in Beverly Hills for a couple of lonely months. The morning sun peered through the oval shaped window and rested lightly on her beautiful face. Her eyes danced with the sun's rays as she sat comfortably in the private jet.

Annie Wilson smiled curtly to herself as she gazed over the window to take a glimpse of her new world: Paris. She gracefully waited for the jet to land on Paris soil.

"This is it," she breathed anxiously.

"Excuse me, Ms. Wilson?" asked a flight attendant. "We will be landing in a few minutes. Also, your mother wanted me to inform you that she is on standby at the airport."

"Great, thank you," replied Annie. "Just the _woman_ I wanted to see."

Annie rested her head gently against her hand, nervous at the thought of seeing her mother again after the launch of her best selling novel, _Undressed. _What would her mother think of her? Practically being a hooker and telling the whole world was not the ideal conversation Annie had in mind with her mother. Besides being Author X, Annie did not know how her mother would react to the ring on her finger.

The jet landed and Annie carefully grabbed her luggage and headed out the door. The Paris wind hit her petite body, sweeping her short black dress around her body. She removed her dark chocolate waves away from her eyes to see her mother running towards her. Annie dropped her luggage and tightly embraced her mother. For once in a very long time, Annie felt very safe and at peace.

"Hey there daughter," Debbie Wilson chuckled, kissing Annie on the forehead. "Oh how I've missed saying that. And I miss_ you_ of course."

"Hi mom," greeted Annie sweetly. The perfect reunion, Annie thought. Nothing was going to ruin this mother and daughter moment. Annie just hoped that she would not have to bring up her engagement and her novel till later...or never.

"You have no idea how excited I was when I got your call," confessed Debbie. "I would have loved having both you and Dixon here, too." Annie smiled sweetly. "You're going to love living in Paris, Annie. I have a nice little place that will completely blow your mind. I have my own studio in uptown Paris that I want to show you." Maybe her mother forgot that her daughter practically wrote the next _Fifty Shades of Grey_... Annie slowly removed herself from her mother's embrace and nervously combed her hair behind her ear. She slowly wet her lips and smiled shyly.

"Ms. Wilson! You forgot you carry-on on the jet," called the flight attendant, interrupting Annie's speech.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that," responded a startled Annie, reaching for her bag. "Here, let me get that." As the flight attendant handed Annie's bag over towards her, Annie's book suddenly fell out of the bag, creating a loud "thud" on the ground next to Debbie's feet. "I got it mom."

Both Wilson women quickly dropped to the floor and reached for the novel. As Annie reached for her book, her engagement ring flashed a heavy light against her mother's face.

"Annie," muttered Debbie, grabbing her daughter's hand. Annie closed her eyes. "Is this an engagement ring?" Waiting for an answer from her daughter, Debbie glanced over the novel on the ground and read the notorious word, _Undressed_, across the cover. Debbie took a deep breath and glanced back at her daughter.

"We need to talk," whispered Annie slowly, taking her hand back. "I'm engaged."

"I can see that," breathed Debbie nervously.

"There's more," added Annie, picking up the book. "I'm...Author X."

* * *

**90210**

* * *

Dixon's Beach House:

The California breeze dragged the smell of the ocean into Dixon Wilson's beach house in Beverly Hills. The scent of the ocean filled up the living room and brought with it the smell of fresh air. _  
_

"Do you want some coffee?" asked Dixon sweetly, swiftly moving around his small kitchen. "I'm making some for myself, do you want one?" No response came from _her_. "C'mon, I know you love some good coffee made by your awesome friend, Dixon." Once again, no response. "It's Dixon-made..." He smiled sweetly from ear to ear.

_She _sat by herself on the deck of the beach house, looking over the ocean. She wiped away a tear and quickly brushed her light brown hair back with her hands. She bit her lips nervously and massaged her neck with her delicate hands.

"C'mon, we used to drink coffee all the time sophomore year in high school," added Dixon. He nudged her with the coffee mug, but she didn't move. She rolled her eyes and shot up from her seat.

"Well we're not in high school anymore, Dixon," she snapped back. She began to walk away from him. "I'm not the same person I was then. I'm not the same person I was a few months ago. And I'm definitely not the same person I was _three _days ago."

"Silver," muttered Dixon, placing the coffee mugs down.

"I know I've only found out three days ago, but since then I can't stop thinking about it, Dixon," she gritted through her teeth. "I think about _it _everyday. I wonder when my life will end." She threw her jacket on the ground. "Damn it! What's the point, Dixon? What's the purpose of all of this! To die?"

"You can't think like that, Silver," added Dixon.

"No, Dixon," Silver responded aggressively. "I have -...I have _cancer_! I am positive for breast cancer!" She painfully shut her eyes. "I have lost my entire life. My future is disappearing before my eyes. I am losing my life...I have lost everything."

"No you haven't," stated Dixon, taking her in his arms. "Listen to me, no you haven't."

"Haven't I?" questioned Silver. "I lost my mind when I was diagnosed with a bipolar disorder. I lost my body when I found out I couldn't have kids or a family. Now this...And now I've lost my life to cancer..." A slow tear rolled down her delicate face. "I'm 20 years old, dammit. This is not supposed to be happening to me." She buried her face into Dixon's chest. "Dixon, I have lost control of my own life. I don't know what I'm doing anymore."

"Silver, no one truly has control over their lives," murmured Dixon. "You can't control things like _this cancer_, but what you can control is how you deal with it. I told you to fight, because you are a fighter. You will beat this."

"And if I die?" added Silver, helplessly.

"Then you went down fighting...without really losing at all. Because you will have lived a life full of love and happiness..only if you choose to. More than others will ever find in their lifetime," whispered Dixon sincerely. "...and I promise to be here to help every step of the way." She rested her head gently against him, and tightened her grip around his body.

* * *

Washington, D.C.:

The Golden Girl of Beverly Hills strutted down the lobby of Hotel Monaco in Washington, locked hands with her newfound man. After finally clearing her name with the press about Prince Harry Nagato's scandal in Beverly Hills, meeting with his father, and evening things out with Judge Welland, Naomi Clark was finally ready to be in an open relationship with the fine, businessman, Jordan Welland.

"You know what, I don't understand why people say Washington is so boring," chirped Naomi. "I find it quite relaxing." Jordan pressed his lips against hers'. "Well I kind of find you relaxing, too." She traced his lips with her finger. "How about when we get back to Beverly Hills, I'll book us a romantic couple's massage at the Beverly Hills Beach Club and a nice hotel room with a king-sized bed for us to _relax _in..."

"Is that so?" whispered Jordan, taking Naomi by the waist. Naomi nodded her head playfully. "I like that idea a lot."

"Me too," hissed Naomi sensually. "Hasn't anyone told you that I come up with the greatest ideas." _Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Are you going to ever answer your phone? It's been ringing for a while now," complained Jordan.

"Ugh. I swear if this is the press again. King Nagato literally just hugged me on national TV, I'm practically his daughter. Hold on, Jordan," Naomi responded, grabbing her phone. "Listen to me. Go die you sleezy, son of a bitch! If you ask me one more time what kind of hair products I use I -"

"So it is true," sang a familiar voice over the phone. "Naomi Clark. The _former_ party planner from Beverly Hills is really a notorious drug party animal. I guess you can believe everything you see on TV."

"_Former_ party planner? I am still a very successful party planner woman! Thank you very much!" snapped Naomi. "Wait. Hold on. Who is this anyways? Martha Stuart?"

"Guess again honey," said the voice. Naomi was taken back.

"Rachel Gray," answered Naomi, calming herself down. "How can I forget. So I'm guessing you watched the news."

"I did," confessed Rachel, sighing. "And I just watched you and King Nagato on TV. So your name is cleared from the scandal and the Prince is finally making his way to a rehab center. You sure have a way of making yourself look good, Naomi. I am very proud."

"Well, you know me," responded Naomi, flattering herself. "I am very talented in a lot of things. It's a Clark trait."

"Well, you know me," began Rachel. "I believe that...and I still have a job open for you in New York if you want." Naomi bit her lip. "You said it yourself. You are a very successful event planner. You can be even more successful if you take my offer and run my company from New York. I know you want it, Naomi."

"Rachel," muttered Naomi. "We've had this conversation many times before. I-"

"Let me tell you something, Naomi," interrupted Rachel. "My daughter Holly has had many opportunities open for her when she accepted my offer. She is halfway around the world right now working with people she never thought she could ever work with before. If you're worried about staying at CU, you can still stay in school. We'll work something out like I did with Holly. We can do this together. The same can happen for you, Naomi. I know talent when I see one." Naomi sighed deeply.

"Now is not really the right time, Rachel," answered Naomi. Naomi slowly walked away from Jordan, as he called for their limo. "If you don't know..I recently finalized my..umm..my di-divorce with my..umm..my..with my umm..with _Max_. My marriage with _Max_." Naomi took a deep breath, and clenched her teeth together. She cleared her voice and brushed away her tears. "And my life is just beginning to settle down with everything that happened with Prince Harry and the press, and my good friend Adrianna and her boyfriend were just trapped under a stage and I need to be there for them."

There was a deep silence between the two.

"Plus," added Naomi. "I can finally have a healthy relationship with my new boyfriend without his psychotic mother down my back. I can focus on my rep at CU and my event planning business in California. And my sister, Annie, just got engaged and she'll probably need me to plan her wedding. She just wrote that hooker book, _Undressed, _but don't get me wrong she's really not a hooker, she's actually a really good person. But anyways, she decided to move to Paris for a fresh start...and I'm really, honestly, just busy with my life at this moment."

"It sounds like what you really need is a break from Beverly Hills like your sister, Annie," muttered Rachel. "Take my offer, Naomi. Go to New York. Try life there for a couple of days. I am not taking a no for an answer. You deserve this opportunity Naomi. You deserve a fresh start."

* * *

Le Meurice:

"A fresh start, Annie?" asked Debbie, as she leaned over the table at Le Meurice. "Revealing yourself as Author X, getting engaged at the age of 20, and moving to Paris is your idea of a fresh start?"

"When you say it like that it sounds a bit neurotic," muttered Annie.

"Well, Annie it is," responded Debbie. Annie gazed out the windows overlooking the Tuileries Gardens across the street. "Annie there is still school and your family and other responsibilities..."

"Mom, I'm not a child anymore," retorted Annie, gazing at the mosaic floor. "I'm doing well at CU, I fund my own charity from my inheritance, and I fell in love with my best friend..."

"I'm sorry," muttered Debbie. "Everything's happening so fast for you, I'm scared you're just throwing your life away when you have the rest of your life ahead of you." Annie looked away. "What ever happened to attending Carnegie Mellon? You worked very hard and you deserve the chance to be able to attend acting school there."

"Well things change, mom. A lot of things change," murmured Annie. "I need you to support me right now. Because for the past two years without you and dad, I have been trying so hard to be strong for Dixon." Annie began to weep. "I just need you to be there for me right now." Debbie reached for her daughter.

"I am here," calmed Debbie. "It just hurts me to find out through your novel that you couldn't even reach out to me or your father for financial help. You didn't have to sell your body in order for Dixon to go to school and pay for his rehab." Annie took a deep breath. "Annie, you don't always have to be strong. Sometimes it's okay to ask for help."

"You read my book?" asked Annie. Debbie nodded her head.

"And I thought it was wonderful," replied Debbie. "And you're really good. But you need to understand that you have me. That everything will be okay."

* * *

Offshore:

Old Salty stood behind the bar as Liam made his way around the counter.

"Listen Liam," called Old Salty. "I'm glad you let me buy the bar back. The wife and I went bankrupt and I sure need the money."

"No problem," said Liam Court nonchalantly. "As long as we still get to hang out here?" Navid Shirazi and Adrianna Tate-Duncan welcomed Liam as he took a seat next to them at the bar.

"Of course you can," replied Old Salty. "Here's some on me." _Clatter. Clatter. Clatter. _"Hold on, I think someone just broke something." Old Salty made his way to the back of the bar. "That's coming out of your paycheck, Bill!"

"How's the ankle, Ade?" asked Liam.

"It's getting better," replied Adrianna, wrapping her arms around Navid. "The doctor said it was just a sprain, I'll be okay. Besides, Navid's been massaging it for me for the past couple of days."

"And I am damn good at it," muttered Navid, kissing her on the nose. She ran her hand down the side of his face and kissed his chin.

"I still can't believe that you and Annie are getting married," stated Adrianna excitedly, while resting her head on Navid's shoulder. Liam smiled shyly. "Seriously, this is crazy! I'm so excited for the two of you. You deserve each other."

"Yeah, I'm excited, too," Liam agreed, taking a sip of his beer. "After I was taken advantage by all these women in my life, Annie was the only one that didn't take advantage of mine. She was there through it all. I guess I finally realized that I want to be with Annie. She's the one for me and I know I made the right decision on being with her for..."

"Forever?" added Navid, smiling stupidly at Liam.

"Forever," emphasized Liam, smacking him on the soldier. "I know it might sound crazy, but I love her and I want to be with her till the end of time."

"Then why in the world would you let her go to Paris for a year?" asked Adrianna.

"Yeah man," added Navid. "Aren't you guys supposed to be planning for the big day already?"

"I guess forever is going to have to wait till she comes back," said Liam.

* * *

Beverly Hills Hospital:

"Today's my first appointment," muttered Silver to Dixon. "I think I'm going to be sick to my stomach." Dixon immediately grabbed her hands and comforted her in his arms. "I don't think I can do this."

"Listen to me, you can do this, Silver," whispered Dixon. "I'll be here."

"And if all of this," began Silver, turning to Dixon. "If all of these chemo and all these treatments fail me..."

"You haven't even tried," interjected Dixon.

"How can I be so powerful, but feel so helpless at the same time?" whispered Silver. She took a deep breath and shut her eyes.

"You are not helpless," Dixon affirmed to her. "You are a strong woman, Erin Silver. You have to find the strength deep within you to keep fighting and dig it out. Only you will find this strength. Use your heart and your mind. I am fighting alongside you, Silver."

"How do I even know I can fight this?" wept Silver.

"Because I believe in you," whispered Dixon. "Your friends and family believe in you."

"I didn't even tell my own friends and family," muttered Silver, burying her head in her hand. "I can't even tell them myself."

"Let's take this one step at a time," comforted Dixon, wrapping his arms around her.

"Erin Silver," called out the nurse. "The doctor's ready for you now." Dixon kissed Silver on the cheek, and let her go.

* * *

Debbie's Studio:

"Mom, this is amazing," said Annie in amazement. "No wonder you never moved back to Beverly Hills." Annie made her way around the studio.

"What can I say, Paris loves Debbie Wilson," Debbie said. "Well this is where all the magic happens."

"I am so proud of you, mom," said Annie. "You have done yourself well."

"Yeah," whispered Debbie. "But sometimes, I wish your father was here to see it all. And to congratulate me and to hug me and to embrace me..." Annie rushed to her mom and held her in her arms.

"It's okay, mom," whispered Annie. "It's okay."

"I know," muttered Debbie. "It's still hard for me to move on. In the depths of my heart, I still love your father. And the regret I carry with me everyday is the divorce I knew I shouldn't have gotten." Debbie sat Annie down. "This is why I don't want you to rush into marriage, Annie. Take your time. Find yourself. Be young and in love, but not foolish and in love."

"I love Liam, mom," confessed Annie. "And I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I just know he's the one for me."

"Just make sure you are using both your heart and your mind," replied Debbie. "Because the heart can be very deceiving at times."

* * *

New York:

She walked regally in the tall building, putting her shades away in her bag. Her presence drew everyone's attention to her. Her bad girl reputation in the west coast was written all over the tabloids in New York.

She swiftly made her way to the front desk.

"Welcome to Rachel Gray's Event Planning New York Headquarters, Ms. Clark," welcomed the receptionist. "Ms. Gray has been waiting for you. I'll have someone escort you to the top."

"Thank you little lady," responded Naomi. Naomi made her way to Rachel's office.

She left behind Jordan, her friends, and her home in Beverly Hills for this chance to shine in the business world. Naomi felt as though she needed this opportunity to fill in a missing part in her life. She didn't know what it was, but she knew that somehow this offer would help mend it.

She quietly opened the door and found Rachel behind her desk.

"Well, hello there Naomi," greeted Rachel. She stood up and walked towards Naomi. "I've been expecting you my dear. I knew you would come." Naomi smiled shortly.

"You are right about one thing, Rachel," said Naomi. "I am here because I am one, damn, talented event planner. And I am so ready to take this company to new heights."

* * *

Offshore:

"The house we found is a little pricy," Adrianna told Liam. "But it is so adorable."

"It even has two fireplaces," added Navid.

"Two," whispered Adrianna, holding the number two up. "And it has a white picket fence that wraps around the yard. It's perfect, Liam."

"How about Princeton?" asked Liam. "Are you going back? After what Campbell did to you, do you think they'll still accept you?"

"I guess that means I'm going to just have to finish school in CU, seeing that I'm going to stay here anyways," said Navid. "Princeton doesn't need me. Plus, I would love to see Campbell's face when I finish number one in our class."

"I know how much you love Princeton, Navid. You need to go back," said Adrianna. "You can't stay in CU just to prove Campbell he's a dumb ass. He already is."

"But I love you more, and it's my decision to go to CU if I want to," added Navid. "And I want to. I want to be close to you."

"Then I guess we're going to be classmates, because I enrolled myself to California University this fall," informed Adrianna. "When I got my high school diploma the summer I went to Africa, I never thought how important education was. Navid, you taught me the importance of education. That is why I'm going back to school. I don't want to live off of you for the rest of my life. I want to be someone who can make you proud."

"I love you," whispered Navid. "Do you know that."

"Ever since we were little," whispered Adrianna back.

"You guys make me sick," joked Liam. "I'm out of here."

"Where are you going?" asked Navid.

"Paris," answered Liam.

"Paris?" repeated Adrianna.

"Yeah," began Liam. "I want to surprise Annie. I want to tell her that I love her and that I can't wait this long." Navid and Adrianna squealed. "I'll see you guys when I get back. Good luck with the house by the way."

"You can kiss Paris goodbye, Court," hissed Campbell Price. In the corner of their eyes, Campbell Price strolled coolly around the counter with two police officers and an investigator trailing behind him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Navid, standing up on his feet. Adrianna stood up alongside him.

"I'm here to help out the police with the investigation," answered Campbell smoothly. He threw a wink at Adrianna, and she returned him a disgusted look. "You see, the investigation at the Spencer Blaine tribute concert is winding down, and the police found Liam's duffle bag backstage."

"So," Liam snapped. "What is that have to do with me?"

"I brought the bag to him that day, because he forgot it -" added Navid.

"You were a part of this, too?" asked the investigator.

"What is going on here?" asked Adrianna. "There must be a misunderstanding here -"

"What is going on, is that Liam Court and Navid Shirazi is under arrest for the bombing at the Spencer Blaine Tribute Concert," interjected Campbell. "Arrest these men, officers."

"You can't do that," snapped Adrianna, stepping in front of Navid and Liam. "They did nothing wrong. Besides, Navid risked his life to save me that day and Liam was on his way to Australia. They are being set up, I know it!"

"That may be so," said the police officer. "But there were fireworks in Mr. Court's bag and Mr. Shirazi here just confessed to bringing it to the concert. We have no choice but to bring them with us for questioning."

* * *

Silver's Apartment:

"Are you sure you're going to be okay, Silver?" asked Dixon.

"I'll be fine," replied Silver, unlocking her door to her apartment. "I promise I'll be okay. Today was a rough one. And thank you, Dixon." She kissed him lightly on his cheek. "For everything. For being here with me at this moment. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"I told you," began Dixon. "I'm fighting this thing alongside with you till the end."

"And I will always love you for that," responded Silver. "I think I need to call Kelly...and my dad and brother." Silver massaged the back of her neck. "They deserve to know."

"So do your friends, Silver," added Dixon. "The more people you have by your side, the easier this fight will be." Silver gently nodded her head.

"I think I just found my strength," whispered Silver. "My strength is in you, Dixon." Dixon's smile sparked one on Silver's face.

"I haven't seen one of those in a while," he murmured, gazing at her smile. "You should smile more often. It makes this whole fight easier for me." Silver slowly shut her eyes. "Are you sure you don't want to stay over for a while until _he _gets here?"

"I think I'll take it from here," said a deep voice. Dixon and Silver turned around to find Teddy Montgomery standing in the doorway. "Hey guys." Dixon wrapped his arms around Teddy to welcome him back.

"It's good to see you, man," muttered Dixon.

"Yeah," said Teddy. "I'll be here for a while."

"Teddy," breathed Silver, reaching for him with her arms. "I'm so glad you made it."

"I am so sorry for what is happening, Silver," he whispered into her ear. "You don't deserve any of this."

"I need to know everything's going to be okay," she gritted through her teeth. "I just need to hear it from you." She wept calmly.

"Everything will be fine," he whispered genuinely in her ear. "Everything will be fine."

* * *

Debbie's Apartment:

Debbie and Annie Wilson sat comfortably by the windowsill, sipping on their glasses filled with red wine.

"Liam loves me, mom," said Annie. "And I love him back. And I will marry him."

"And I support you, honey," added Debbie. "There is nothing more important to me than your happiness. But you have to _make sure _that he is the one. You don't want to make the same mistake as me, Annie. Make sure he's worth it."

"He is, mom," replied Annie. "I can't even begin to tell you, once this book tour is over, I am going to see him as soon as I can."

"Well then," said Debbie, raising her glass. "Here is to my beautiful, engaged daughter."

"And here is to my beautiful, successful mother," added Annie, raising her glass as well.

"And here is to life as we know it," finished Debbie. "To Paris!" She and her daughter chuckled and touched glasses before they took a sip. _Ring Ring Ring._

"Who is it mom?" asked Annie. _Ring Ring Ring. _"You are so popular in Paris, everyone keeps calling you today."

"It's your father," muttered Debbie. Debbie put the phone close to her ear. "Harry?" Annie could suddenly sense that something was wrong. "Harry, hold on. I can't hear you with everything in the background? Harry, what's going on?"

"What is it, mom?" asked Annie worriedly.

"Your dad just informed me that Dixon's beach house was burned down," said Debbie. Annie fell back to her seat, dropping the wine glass all over the wooden floor. "Dixon's in the hospital right now."

"Well is he okay?" asked Annie, her eyes overflowing with tears. "Ask him if he's okay!"

"Your father is saying that it was an explosion," said Debbie, grabbing Annie's hand. "He was found lying in front of his yard unconscious. Dixon's in the emergency room right now."

"Oh my God," breathed Annie in desperation. "This isn't happening. I need to get some fresh air. I'll be back in a few minutes, mom. I'm going to try to call Liam." Annie made her way towards the door and threw on her coat in the process. As she opened the door, she found a copy of her book, _Undressed_, lying flat on the ground with a piece of note on the cover.

_Dear Annie Wilson,_

_This is only the beginning...I made it clear to you the other day...If you mess up my family, I will come after yours._

_Sincerely,_

_Patrick Westhill_

Annie quickly discarded the note in her coat. "Oh my God."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hoped you guys liked it! There will be more, I promise! Stay tuned!


	2. Wilsons Return

**90210**

**Episode 602**

**"Wilsons Return"****  
**

**Cast: **Annie Wilson, Dixon Wilson, Naomi Clark, Erin Silver, Navid Shirazi, Adrianna Tate-Duncan, Liam Court, Teddy Montgomery

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 90210.

**Author's Note: **Please keep on giving me feedback guys! Your reviews are what keeps me writing and you don't want to miss what I have to tell! This episode is going to focus a little more on the return of the Wilsons.

**Full Summary: **Season 6 finds Annie and Dixon Wilson, along with the rest of the Beverly Hills' gang, lost, loved, and strengthened through each other. It's a new and different time for them, as the stakes are much higher and there is a lot more to lose. Old flames are ignited and broken families are reunited. Coming from a world of glamour and privilege, with endless possibilities in front of them, anything can happen. All in all, it's just another day in the world's most famous zip code.

* * *

"Wilsons Return" Drama/Romance. Shenae Grimes, Tristan Wilds, AnnaLynne McCord. Series **Dixon's critical condition brings the Wilson family back to Beverly Hills. **

* * *

**000**

The familiar clean smell of her surroundings haunted _her _senses. She shut her eyes completely and cringed as she wrapped her jacket around her small waist. The hospital was such a sterile place, and it made her feel disconnected from the world.

_She _was back in Beverly Hills.

"I'm scared, mom," Annie whispered slowly, taking her mother's hands. "...I know for a fact that what happened to Dixon was not an accident..." Debbie slightly turned her head and was perplexed. Debbie was lost for words. "You have to believe me -"

"Annie," muttered Debbie, still confused. "What do you -" _He _strolled in the waiting room alongside the doctor with his arms crossed against his broad chest. Harrison 'Harry' Wilson stood tall as he fought his tears back. His lips were quivering and his eyes were blood shot red and puffy.

"Deb," he called to her, almost asking for her comfort. She quickly shot up from her seat and embraced him with tears streaming down her motherly face. "They're still working on him. Nothing's new...nothing seems to be working..." Annie continued to weep on the side, arms wrapped around her body.

"It's been almost three hours, Harry," Debbie wept silently. "Why isn't he getting better? Why?" Harry embraced her in his heavy arms as he reached for Annie for a soft kiss.

"How is he, doctor?" asked Annie, tightening her grip on her dad's hand. "Please tell me he's going to be okay..he has to be _okay_."

"You guys might want to sit down for this," replied the doctor, gesturing the family to sit down.

"I think we're okay," added Harry strongly. "Just-just...tell us..what's going on, doc?"

"Dixon's in critical condition," stated the doctor calmly. The three Wilson's clenched their jaws. "He has some severe burnt wounds all over his body from the explosion. He also happens to have some broken ribs, a punctured lung, and a crushed face. He broke his left arm and tore his right shoulder. And had internal bleeding in the head."

"Oh my," Debbie squealed, covering her mouth. Harry planted a kiss on her forehead. Annie held her stomach. "My boy. My poor son."

"The doctors proceeded with a lobotomy," added the doctor. "To make sure we stop the bleeding."

"I think I've heard enough," spat Debbie. "Just save my son."

"We are doing everything we can _Mr. and Mrs. Wilson_," added the doctor. Harry and Debbie continued to share their sufferings together. "I'll make sure to continue to update you all on Dixon's further condition. I know this will be hard for all of you, but surely get some rest." Loud shrieks of weeping came through the door as Tabitha Wilson entered the waiting room.

"I don't care if I'm being too loud! You cannot keep me from seeing my own grandson! Where is my grandson!?" demanded Tabitha out loud. "Where's Dixon Wilson!?" Nurses around the vicinity gave her a strange look. "Don't give me that, I know I'm white!" Tabitha finally quieted herself down when she found Annie standing behind her. "Annie, dear? Well?" Annie shook her head in distraught, speechless.

"He's unstable, grandma," informed Annie, hugging her shocked grandmother.

"And is anyone in this damn hospital doing anything about it!?" yelled Tabitha around. "I'm serious! This is my grandson! Why-" Annie continued to embrace her.

"Hi mom," greeted Harry. In her custom made yellow pantsuit, Tabitha began to pace back and forth. Her heavy jewelry hung heavily on her bony actress figure as she pursed her lips. "I'm glad you made it out here."

"So am I," responded Tabitha. "Well after Dixon's car accident that almost paralyzed him for life and Annie getting shot by a psycho skank..." Harry gazed down at the floor. "Oh let me add Dixon's heart condition that sent him to this hell-hole and Annie's new porno book..." Annie was taken back. Her father was completely shocked as he knew nothing about Annie's breakthrough novel. "I think it's good that we are all here now for some reevaluating."

Heavy footsteps filled the cold room, as Mark Holland entered the chaotic scene. His brown hair, chiseled jaw, and familiar eyes mirrored those of his father.

"Mark," Annie breathed, welcoming him. "What are you doing here? I told you over the phone that it's okay. You didn't have to be here. I know you have things to take care of at home."

"Dixon's family, right?" answered Mark, clearing his throat. "After all, he is my half-brother. I've never had a brother before, and I'm not losing one." Harry and Debbie stood starstruck, as Mark introduced himself to them. Annie completely forgot that her parents had no knowledge of Mark.

"Sean?" muttered Harry to Annie.

"Actually, it's _Mark_," replied Mark, shaking Harry's hand. "Mark Holland. Your _other_ son, of course." Annie nervously smiled. Harry looked to Annie for some sort of explanation. "Didn't you tell them, Annie?"

"It's a long story," answered Annie. "Dad, I -"

"I think we have enough time," muttered Harry.

"Well it's about _damn_ time the Wilson family returned to Beverly Hills," stated Tabitha, resting her hands on her hip.

* * *

**90210**

* * *

Silver's Apartment:

The morning sun peered through her grimy windows and dimly lit her small apartment. _Her_ best friend walked around the small kitchen, making breakfast and tea for two. He seemed to make the small apartment a little brighter with his presence. He even cleaned around a little, seeing that _she _hadn't done any cleaning herself for the past weeks.

She wept silently as she washed her delicate body with warm water. A few candles were lit as soft music danced around the acoustics of the bathroom. Everyday she thought of sinking deep into the bathtub, and ending everything right then and there. What would Dixon think of her then? How about her deceased mother, Jackie, who fought her own cancer battle as long as she could?

"I can't live like this anymore, mom," she called to her. "I don't know how..." _Knock Knock Knock._

"Silver, you all right in there?" asked Teddy. Silver brushed away her tears and cleared her throat. "I made some breakfast."

"Yeah," Silver responded. "That sounds good, I'll be out." She eventually made her way out the small bathroom and quietly sat on her bed, drying her hair with a heavy towel. Teddy kissed her forehead and tried his best to make her smile.

"Did you take your pills?" asked Teddy, kindly.

"Which one?" smartly answered Silver, taking a deep breath.

"Silver," muttered Teddy, offended.

"I know, I'm sorry," apologized Silver, holding his arm. "I know you're just trying to _help_. I forget sometimes, I'm sorry. Nothing seems to be easy for me right now." Teddy gave her a cup of tea. "And I did take them, thanks." He sweetly smiled at her.

"So Dixon gave me a copy of your scheduled appointments," began Teddy, taking out a calendar and a notebook. "I decided to write them down here and here so you don't forget." Silver smiled warmly. "I also stocked your fridge with actual food this morning, since you seem to want to be anorexic all of a sudden. If I'm going to be living with you, you're going to have to keep up with my eating style." Silver chuckled. "Also -"

"Hey," she called to him, reaching for his hand. He gazed at her. "Thank you. I appreciate you being here with me. I couldn't imagine how I could do all of this without _you _and Dixon."

* * *

Beverly Hills Hospital:

Annie sighed deeply as she shut her phone.

"Adrianna's on her way," mentioned Annie. "Silver and Naomi sent me to their voicemails."

"Honey, it's okay," reassured Debbie, reaching for her hands. "Just try again later. I'm sure they're busy right now."

"Those cold-hearted _bitches_," gritted Tabitha. Annie and Debbie stared her down. "I'm sorry. I only meant half of what I said."

"The worst part is that I can't reach Liam," added Annie, worried. "He's not answering his phone. I'm beginning to worry, mom. Where could he be right now?"

"Right now you have your brother to worry about," said Debbie, comforting Annie.

"Don't forget my _other _brother," whispered Annie, gazing over her shoulder at her dad and Mark. "What do you think they're talking about?"

"Well whatever it is, let's just hope for the best," replied Debbie.

"I hope Mark doesn't bring up my engagement and my book," muttered Annie. "Not here at least. I want to tell dad myself."

"This family has got more drama than my new sitcom in Vegas," added Tabitha. Annie and Debbie once again stared her down. "Tune in, I'm serious."

000

Mark and Harry stood eye to eye in the waiting room. Harry gazed at his son, feeling as though he was staring at himself twenty years ago. Although Mark had gotten over the fact that he was staring at his father, Harry was still astounded as he stood two feet away from his biological son. Ever since he found out he had a son five years ago, Harry had been waiting for this moment to finally happen.

"Listen, Harry," muttered Mark, gripping tightly on his coffee cup. "Annie's told me all about you, and from the look of your face...she hasn't told you about me."

"Nope," whispered Harry, holding himself up. "Not at all. Didn't mention you at all. My existent_ son_."

"Annie had a lot of things going on in her life," explained Mark. "My little sister's been a busy woman -"

"And a part of me feels like I haven't been there for my family these past two years," murmured Harry. The guilt heavily set in his chest and clogged up his throat. "I feel awful about Dixon as well. I feel like I should have been there for him these past two years. None of this should be happening to my kids." Harry began to tear. "And I feel horrible that I haven't been there for _you_ for the past 27 years of your life."

"I'm going to be straight with you, Harry," stated Mark, placing his hand on his father's shoulder. "I had a father. He was a good man. A very good man. With what Annie has told me, so are you. And I know you tried your best looking for me when you found out. I appreciate that." Harry bit his lip and chugged down his coffee. "I'm not saying you're not my father because obviously you are."

"I am," added Harry, smiling shortly. "And have you umm...met Tracy..your mother? Tracy Clark? Have you met her yet?"

"Yeah," answered Mark. "It was very dramatic. For her at least." Harry and Mark chuckled. It was as almost as if they were one person. "Naomi actually found me and asked me to cater an event for her and she introduced me to Tracy immediately via FaceTime. It was all very _dramatic_."

"Sounds like Tracy," laughed Harry.

"I'm definitely not complaining about the money she's continuing to send in," added Mark. "It's been going straight to my kids' college fund."

"You're a father?" asked Harry. Mark nodded his head and showed a picture of his twins, Olivia and Dillon. "They're beautiful."

"You're a grandpa," laughed Mark.

"Yes I am," whispered Harry. "I would love to meet them one day, Mark." Harry began to cry a little.

"Are you alright?" asked Mark.

"Well I'm just glad you're here, and that we can have this moment now," muttered Harry. "I'm praying _my boy_ gets out of there alive so I can take both of my boys fishing on my new boat." Harry quietly chuckled as he wiped his nose with his sleeve.

"Me, too," agreed Mark. "Me too."

* * *

Manhattan, New York:

It didn't take very long for Naomi Clark to get used to the city. Helping run Rachel's company from New York enabled Naomi to put her talent to use globally. Overnight, Naomi was able to make ten appointments all over Euro-asia to plan and host major events. Rachel provided Naomi a fabulous penthouse in Manhattan and her own personal chauffeur.

Once again, Naomi received everything she wanted. Or did she...

"Thank you very much, Henry," thanked Naomi, as she gave him a small pat on his shoulder. "I really do appreciate you driving me around everywhere. I could never drive around the city...it is definitely not Rodeo Drive."

"No problem, Ms. Clark," replied Henry. He was a large caucasian man in his late thirties with a belly like Santa Claus, and a thick New York accent. He was bald and had a large beard that covered his thin lips. He might as well have been Santa. "I'm just doing my job."

"Well you're doing a great job," added Naomi. "You're keeping the creeps of the streets of New York off of Naomi Clark. That's a tough job...and an important one as well! So don't slip!"

"Yes, Ms. Clark," answered Henry kindly.

"Stop calling me Ms. Clark," Naomi ordered. "Henry, you are the closest thing to a friend I have in New York. Call me Naomi."

"Alright then," said Henry. "Well we're here, _Naomi_. Have a great day at work and I'll be back for your pick-up."

"Thanks, Henry," said Naomi, getting out of the car. "I'm going to need it. Today's a big day! Naomi's official first day of working in New York! This is so Sex and the City right now." The stretched limo drove away and disappeared into the busyness of Manhattan.

Naomi strutted through the company's glass doors and headed to the top floor to her office. To her surprise, Rachel was waiting patiently for her arrival. Rachel sat comfortably on Naomi's leather couch with a glass of champagne in one hand.

"What is all this?" asked Naomi.

"Celebration of course," answered Rachel. "Of the success you are already making for my company." Naomi grabbed a glass of champagne as well. "No one is going to get in the way of your personal success, Naomi. I am here because I want to show you everything that I know. I have so much for you to do today. I need your personal opinions on-"

"Excuse me, Ms. Clark?" called Naomi's assistant, Erika. "Annie Wilson called from Beverly Hills this morning?"

"Isn't that your sister?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah, Annie?" said Naomi. "Wait, she called from Beverly Hills? That's impossible, she's supposed to be in Paris for her book tour."

"Well she sounded urgent," added Erika. "Do you want me to call her back?"

"Well," began Naomi.

"I'm sure it's _nothing_, Naomi," interjected Rachel, sending Erika away. "She's probably just getting pre-nuptial butterflies. Besides, like what I said, we have a lot to do today. Remember Naomi, you are an important figure now. You can't let little family problems get in the way of the company's success. I'm sure it's nothing, Naomi. Call her back in a couple of days. We have work to do."

"What if it's my friends calling?" asked Naomi.

"Then they'll understand that you are doing something important," answered Rachel. "They are the least of your worries now."

* * *

Silver's Apartment:

Silver dragged her feet around her small place as Teddy continued to clean the dishes.

"So I talked to Michaela," informed Teddy, drying his hands. He turned around and leaned against the sink. "She called me the other day." Silver's heart stopped. Losing the baby still heavily rested on Silver's conscious. With everything that was going on in her life, Silver hadn't had the time to properly grieve.

"What did umm...What did she say?" asked Silver, folding her arms. "How's she doing?"

"Well she's back in D.C. with her family," answered Teddy. "She's fine, so she says." Silver took a deep breath and held her stomach. "She wants to talk to you. She wants to know if you're okay. She says you haven't answered any of her calls."

"To be honest, I haven't really answered any of my calls unless they're from my doctor," snapped Silver. Teddy looked away. "I've been busy around here, if you can't tell."

"You're not the only one that lost a baby that day, Silver," muttered Teddy. "I lost my child and so did Michaela." Silver rolled her eyes. "And so did you, Silver! I'm sorry, but you're acting like you just didn't lose a child."

"Don't you dare," she snapped, quickly wiping away a tear. "Do you want me to cry all the time!? Because I don't feel like crying all the time! I carry that guilt with me everyday Teddy, and probably will for the rest of my life. Don't you dare tell me what I'm feeling. Especially at a time like this."

"Then stop hiding your feelings, Silver," retorted Teddy. "It's eating you up inside! I can see it."

"And how about you?" asked Silver, defensively.

"Me?" asked Teddy.

"Yeah," added Silver. "You think I can't tell when something's wrong with my best friend." Teddy stood up. "I can tell something's eating you up too." Teddy gazed at the floor. "It's Shane, isn't it?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Silver," said Teddy, calming his voice down. "My problems with Shane doesn't compare with what you're going through right now. I don't need you to be worrying about me."

"Hey," whispered Silver, reaching for his arm. "That's not true." Silver took a deep breath and calmed herself. "Your problems deserve to be heard." She smiled sweetly back at him. "You've been so good to me, let me be your friend for once." They both calmly sat down on her bed.

"We're on a break," answered Teddy. Silver was taken back. "He didn't want to be with me unless I talked to my father to clear things up."

"I'm so sorry," said Silver. "Teddy, I know this is a sensitive subject for you, but you should really try reaching out to your dad more."

"Silver," replied Teddy defensively. "You know it's not that easy for me." Silver shut her eyes. "The day I told my father I was gay, he stopped supporting me in everything I did. Savanna can't even look at me the same and my mother hasn't returned any of my calls. Even my uncle and aunt don't want anything to do with me after the whole baby scenario."

"I'm sorry," Silver said to him.

"Even till now," added Teddy. "When I'm pursuing my professional tennis career, he refuses to help me."

"Oh God. I remember how involved he was with your tennis career in high school," stated Silver. "I remember Adrianna telling me how crazy your father was. And she was right." _Ring Ring Ring. _"Speaking of Ade." Silver answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Silver?" called Adrianna. "You have to get to the hospital now. Annie just called me. Dixon's in the hospital." Silver felt as though someone stabbed a knife into her heart. "It's bad Silver, it's really _bad_."

"Ade, what are you talking about?" said Silver, putting her tea down. "I just saw Dixon last night. He took me to my -" Silver stopped herself before saying anything more. "Never mind. Anyways, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"What's wrong?" asked Teddy.

"Dixon's in the hospital," answered Silver.

* * *

Beverly Hills County Jail:

"Why is it always us two?" stated Navid helplessly, smashing his head against the cold concrete wall. "It's always us two..."

"That damn Campbell," gritted Liam, leaning against the bars. "I know he has something to do with this. He has to."

"Oh my God," whined Navid. "My parents are going to disown me. This is going on my permanent record for life. First Princeton, now CU is never going to take either of us back. I have to graduate. I'm going to get kicked off The Condor! There goes my chances of being Editor and Chief of the paper next semester!"

"Stop worrying," Liam retorted. "Once we prove that Campbell set this up, we will clear our names and move on with our lives."

"Liam," interjected Navid angrily. "Wake up! Campbell won! We're in jail and he's not!" Navid buried his head in his hands. "I can forget about that house and living with Adrianna. My poor Adrianna probably can't get around with that ankle."

"I have to marry Annie," added Liam. "I am not going to forget the promise I made to her."

"Liam," muttered Navid helplessly. "I admire your determination, I do. But if we have no proof, we're going to end up in here for years." Liam wet his lips and bowed his head in loss. "Oh my God. Orange is not my color. Oh my God."

"What?" Liam asked.

"Oh, God. I just remembered: Leila's graduation is in a few days," murmured Navid. "...and my family's coming home from Switzerland."

* * *

Beverly Hills Hospital:

"I really am beginning to hate this hospital," stated Adrianna, taking a seat next to Annie. "I always know where the coffee's at and everyone here pretty much knows me."

"Tell me about it," muttered Annie. "Where's Navid anyways? He didn't pick up his phone." Adrianna did not want to stress Annie more than she already was so decided to say nothing. Adrianna avoided eye-contact with her and began to fiddle with her fingers. "He must be busy or something. No one's picking up their phones. Not even Liam."

Silver rushed through the hospital doors with tired eyes as Teddy ran alongside her.

"Oh look, it's Silver," said Adrianna, taking the focus off of Liam and Navid. "And Teddy?" Annie and Adrianna stood up from their seats and welcomed them.

"How's he holding up?" asked Silver worriedly, tightly gripping Annie's arms. "Is he okay?"

"He's in critical condition," answered Annie, biting her lip. "He's not waking up either." Silver covered her mouth with her hand and began to weep. "This is bad, Silver. He's not waking up. This is the worst thing that has ever happened to Dixon and I don't know what to do about it." Silver continued to weep and embraced Annie. "He has to be okay, right?"

"He's going to be okay, Annie," added Silver. Her heart was breaking. "Dixon's a _fighter_. He's going to fight this."

000

Adrianna and Teddy moved through the doors of the waiting room to grab more coffee.

"I can't believe this is happening," muttered Adrianna. "Again."

"Yeah, it's quite unbelievable actually," replied Teddy. "How are you, Ade? I heard what happened -"

"I'm okay. Honestly, it's just a sprained ankle," answered Adrianna truthfully. "I was blessed to have Navid come and rescue me under all that rubble."

"Where is Navid? And Liam? I thought they would be here by now," murmured Teddy. "And Naomi...I haven't heard from her. Have you?" The question caught her off-gaurd. She could no longer keep the information she had to herself. She stopped him and dragged him inside the women's restroom.

"What the hell, Adrianna?" asked Teddy. "I know I'm gay, but I still do use the men's -"

"Listen, Teddy. I need to tell you something that you promise me not to tell Annie and Silver, at least not now," whispered Adrianna nervously. "I don't need them to be stressing over _this_, because I know they are going through their own personal hells right now. Annie with Dixon and Silver with losing her baby. I mean I have been there before in both their positions and I know I wouldn't want to be drowned with this information I'm about to tell you."

"What is it?" asked Teddy, grabbing Adrianna's shoulders. Adrianna suddenly became hesitant in what she was about to say. "Adrianna, you dragged me all the way into the women's restroom -"

"Okay, umm...you have to promise me, Teddy...okay...Navid and Liam are in jail," confessed Adrianna. "Again. I know but it's not something where you can just pay and bail them out. This is serious, Teddy."

"What do you mean?" asked Teddy. "How serious?"

"This ass named Campbell is claiming that Navid and Liam planned the bombing at the Spencer Blaine concert," added Adrianna. "They are in such big trouble, Teddy. I need you to help me out here! I am so desperate I have no idea what to do! Annie keeps asking for Liam and I don't know what to tell her -"

"Okay, calm down," said Teddy. "I'll see what I can do about it. Have you gone to see them?"

"Not yet," said Adrianna. "I was hoping I didn't have to go alone. Will you come with me?"

* * *

Manhattan, New York:

Naomi sat tall behind her glass desk, her pen moving quickly across files after files. Naomi would take a small break once in a while to take a sip of her freshly brewed New York coffee by Erika, and then slip herself back into the routine Rachel gave her.

"Excuse me, Ms. Clark?" interjected Erika. Naomi kept her eyes on her work and gestured Erika to enter her office.

"What is it?" snapped Naomi. "My mug is still fresh and I am on a tight schedule..this better be important."

"Someone is here to see you," informed Erika.

"Whomever it is, he or she can _patiently_ wait outside," spat Naomi. "I am in the middle of something very important. Unless you want to takeover the company, I suggest you go away."

"He is refusing to leave," replied Erika.

"Well do something about it," demanded Naomi.

"Well you see," said a familiar voice. A voice Naomi was very familiar with a few years ago. "I'm a pretty _impatient_ person." Naomi's head shot up as she dropped her pen immediately. "And I sort of consider myself as an important person, too."

"Ethan!" she shrieked. She flew off her seat and flung her arms around Ethan Ward. He definitely grew taller and was definitely much cleaner and more mature than the last time she saw him. "Oh my God!"

"But I guess you would already know that," he said back, planting a kiss on her cheek. "How are you, Naomi?"

* * *

Beverly Hills County Jail:

"You want to know how I feel?" yelled Navid from behind the bars. "I feel like I've been crapped on by you!" Campbell laughed sinisterly to himself, holding his stomach and stomping the ground with his foot.

"Good," hissed Campbell. "Cause that's what I was kind of going for."

"You're a piece of trash," muttered Navid.

"I warned you, Shirazi," snickered Campbell. "You shouldn't have messed with the Cronos society. I told you I would put you in your place. Especially after that stunt you pulled during finals." Campbell's eyes wandered around the jail cell. "And here we are..."

"Just wait till I get out of here," threatened Navid. "I'm gonna beat your ass down so bad -"

"Just shut up, Navid," snapped Campbell. "You're voice is grinding my gears. The way I see it...if the investigation is going the way it's going...you boys will be locked up in here for about..hmm five years? Give or take." Navid fell to his seat. "You're money can't even take you out of this one."

"Campbell," begged Navid. "My family's coming into town for my sister's graduation!"

"Whoops," hissed Campbell.

"Go to hell," barked Liam. Campbell's grin faded and his attention focused to Liam.

"Thanks for the offer, Court," Campbell whispered to him. "But no thanks." Liam thinned his eyes as Campbell made his way out. "Looks like you both beat me to it."

000

As Campbell made his way to the parking lot, Adrianna and Teddy cut him off.

"Campbell Price?" said Teddy to Adrianna. "This is the Campbell you were talking about?"

"Yeah," replied Adrianna, her arms folded across her chest. "That's him Teddy. He's the reason why Navid and Liam are in jail."

"Whoa," hissed Campbell. "Slow your roll Pop Princess. You're in my face." He lightly pushed Adrianna aside and faced Teddy. "How you doing, Montgomery? How're the boys?" Teddy clenched his jaws and tightened his fists. Adrianna suddenly felt a strong tension between the two.

"What's going on here, Teddy?" asked Adrianna. "Do you know this guy?"

"Campbell Price," began Teddy. "...and I met in the Cronos society."

"He's right," said Campbell. "Teddy was one of the best."

"Yeah," agreed Teddy. "And Campbell was an asshole who cheated on my sister."

"Is she still heartbroken about that?" mocked Campbell, laughing hysterically. "I don't know what she's complaining about I made sure she had a memorable _first time_." Adrianna thinned her eyes angrily. As Teddy was about to throw his fist to Campbell's face, Adrianna quickly held him back. "Whoa there, Teddy! It's not like I'm hitting on you or anything." Teddy growled silently.

"Don't do it, Teddy," muttered Adrianna. "He's not worth it."

"Yeah, Teddy," sang Campbell. "Don't do it. Listen to the little pop drug addict who can't even mother her own child."

"You sick bastard," snapped Adrianna, throwing her fist to Campbell's face. "That one's for Navid." Campbell fell back on his head as Adrianna stood over him. She swung her foot to Campbell's crotch and spat on his face. "And that one's for Maisy..my daughter."

"You slut," spat Campbell. Teddy grabbed him by the jacket and threw him against a car.

"You're lucky Adrianna doesn't sue your ass for sexual harassment," retorted Teddy. "Actually, you're lucky she won't sue your ass for attempted murder. Let's go Ade."

"Bastard," gritted Adrianna, as she walked with Teddy into the building.

* * *

Beverly Hills Hospital:

Night came over Beverly Hills, and Dixon was finally resting on his bed. The Wilson family and Silver sat in his room, watching carefully at any sign of Dixon waking up. Annie and Silver sat by the windowsill as the rest of the family stood quietly around Dixon's bed.

"Finally," whispered Annie. "I can finally breathe a little knowing that Dixon is finally out of the Emergency Room."

"He will get better, Annie," muttered Silver, combing her hair back.

"I hope so," said Annie, rubbing her arms. "How are you? I felt like I haven't spoken to you in a while since the concert." Silver brushed her hair away from her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Annie," began Silver. "I lost - I lost my baby." Annie held her mouth and reached for Silver. "Michaela had a miscarriage. The doctor said apparently it happens all the time and there's nothing I could do about it."

"I'm so sorry, Silver," said Annie. "I know how important that was to you. I can't even imagine what you're going through."

"Yeah," whispered Silver, tearing up. Silver wasn't ready to tell her best friend that she had cancer. With everything going on, Silver didn't want Annie to worry about her either. "It's definitely taking its time. It just hurts a lot. Not knowing what could have been. It's been really painful." Annie embraced her friend.

"I'm here, Sil," comforted Annie. "You know that."

"Of course I do," replied Silver. "So I'm guessing you're canceling your book tour?"

"Yeah," said Annie. "With everything that happened to Dixon, I have to be here. There's absolutely no way I would feel okay if I went back to Paris."

"Everything's going to be okay, Annie," assured Silver. "You heard the doctor...it's going to take some time for him to recover."

"I'm not that worried about Dixon anymore. There is something else, Silver," whispered Annie. "Actually, _someone_." Silver was looking for an answer. "I know I'm going to sound crazy, but Patrick has something to do with this."

"What?" spat Silver. "Annie..."

"I don't know how," began Annie. "But he wrote me a letter and sent it to my mom's place with a copy of my book in Paris saying that he's going after my family. What do I do, Sil?"

"Oh my God," whispered Silver. "You have to go to the police about this."

"I don't know if I can," said Annie, nervously. "He already tried messing with Mark, remember? And the only reason why Mark was released from prison was because Jordan's mother was able to pull some strings. What if he tries to hurt my parents, Silver?"

"He's not going to," said Silver. "He's not taking you down, Annie."

* * *

Wilson Residence:

The house was very much the same as Debbie left it two years ago. She walked around the kitchen as Harry slipped upstairs to grab Dixon's old clothes. The furniture in the living room was the same, and the curtains on the walls were still the same. The smell of the house never changed as she took in a deep breath.

Harry came running downstairs with a duffle bag filled with Dixon's clothes ready to head back to the hospital. He found Debbie in the kitchen, weeping quietly to herself.

"What's wrong, Deb?" asked Harry. She slowly turned around and buried her head in his chest.

"I screwed up this family," she confessed. "I should have never left to Paris with a man I knew I wasn't in love with, I am so irresponsible."

"Hey, don't say that," muttered Harry. "You did the best you could as their mother. You kept this family together, Deb. If there's anyone to blame here it's me." Harry wiped Debbie's tears away with his hand. "I have been such a lousy father. I have been living in this house for the past year and a half after I found my girlfriend cheating on me in our bedroom with another man. I have been bumming around this house -"

"Harry," Debbie muttered. "_You_ did your best."

"Obviously not," he answered her. "We're still divorced." Debbie licked her lips. "Dixon's in the hospital." Harry took a deep breath. "And we're still _divorced_..."

"And we're still _divorced_," stated Debbie. She wanted to leap into his arms once again and press her lips against his and feel safe again. "What happened to us, Harry?"

"I should have worked harder for our marriage," he whispered to her. "I should have worked harder for _you_..."

* * *

Beverly Hills Hospital:

Annie and Silver sat next to Dixon's bed as the moon's light peered through the windows and into the room.

"I don't understand how everything could just change in one night," muttered Annie to Silver. "How our lives can just start to disappear before our eyes."

"Annie," whispered Silver. "I have something to tell you..."

"And the worst part about everything," continued Annie, tightening her grip on Dixon's hand. "I can't reach Liam. This is not like him at all, he should be here with me and -"

"Annie," muttered Silver again, in the verge of tears. The door silently opened and Tabitha and Mark strolled in coolly. Tabitha stood at the edge of Dixon's bed and slowly wet her lips, gazing at Annie.

"Grandma?" said Annie quietly. "Are you okay?"

"I have something to tell you, dear," whispered Tabitha.

"What is it?" asked Annie, sitting up.

"Annie," began Tabitha. "Liam's in prison." Annie's heart suddenly fell to her knees, while Silver's jaw fell to her feet.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please stay tuned for episode 3! You don't want to miss anything! Please keep leaving reviews! They really do motivate me to want to write!


	3. You've Got A Friend In Me

**90210**

**Episode 603**

**"You've Got A Friend In Me****"**

**Cast: **Annie Wilson, Dixon Wilson, Naomi Clark, Erin Silver, Navid Shirazi, Adrianna Tate-Duncan, Liam Court, Teddy Montgomery

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 90210.

**Author's Note: **I am loving the reviews and I'm excited to write more chapters for you all! Keep them coming!

**Full Summary: **Season 6 finds Annie and Dixon Wilson, along with the rest of the Beverly Hills' gang, lost, loved, and strengthened through each other. It's a new and different time for them, as the stakes are much higher and there is a lot more to lose. Old flames are ignited and broken families are reunited. Coming from a world of glamour and privilege, with endless possibilities in front of them, anything can happen. All in all, it's just another day in the world's most famous zip code.

* * *

"You've Got A Friend In Me" Drama/Romance. Shenae Grimes, Tristan Wilds, AnnaLynne McCord. Series **Annie goes to see Liam in prison, while Naomi runs into an old flame. Adrianna finds herself in trouble with the Cronos society, while Teddy finds something that could possibly take Campbell down. The Wilsons are all back under one roof.**

* * *

**000**

Wilson Residence:

The Wilsons moved swiftly around the cozy two-story house. The weekend had finally arrived in the Wilson household after spending all the long, dreaded hours in the hospital. Silver offered the family to stay with Dixon in the morning to enable the family to settle back in comfortably. Annie resumed in her old room, while Mark slept in Dixon's across from her. Debbie rested in the master-bedroom and Harry sunk in the living room couch, while Tabitha resided in the guest bedroom.

Dixon's recovery progress enabled the whole Wilson family to breathe a little easier. The house was warmer and so were the people. Harry and Mark had seemed to catch up on life and Tabitha was thrilled of her new, handsome grandson. Debbie slipped back into her former routine in the kitchen and even exchanged small chuckles with Harry once in awhile.

"What is all this?" asked Annie pleasantly, making her way into the blissful kitchen. The dining table had been set up for them to eat breakfast. The smell of fresh, homemade breakfast tugged Annie's heart. Annie smiled blithely as she watched her father and Mark dance around the kitchen with plates of food stacked on their arms, and her mother setting up the table alongside her grandmother. She had missed _it all_.

"Come sit, sweetie," called Debbie, gesturing the whole family to sit down. "We're eating breakfast. Together."

"Yeah," added Harry. "I even got Silver to FaceTime with us so Dixon's here, too." Annie smiled sweetly and took a seat next to Mark.

"You know my breakfast tacos are to die for," muttered Mark to Annie.

"Chin, chin!" toasted Harry. "My son. A cook!"

"I prefer: _chef_," whispered Mark jokingly.

"Maybe you can teach Debbie here a thing or two about the kitchen," snickered Tabitha to Mark. Everyone around the table, even Silver, stared her down. Tabitha nonchalantly rolled her eyes and sipped quietly away on a Long Island Tea.

"I love my family," chuckled Annie sweetly, smothering her pancake with syrup. "Hey, Sil! What's Dixon having?"

"Dixon is having something blended," laughed Silver. "Again. The doctors says he's been responding well to the medications and his recovery progress is looking good." The whole family cheered and applauded Dixon. "And as for me, I am having a sandwich at the moment. A very cold, hospital-like, dull sandwich."

"Well, tell him he is missing out on mom's pancakes," added Annie, winking at her mother.

"That makes two of us then," replied Silver, pouting on the screen.

"They're actually pretty delicious," snickered Tabitha. "Paris has done you well, Debbie. You're cooking definitely improved. Hasn't it, Harry?" The whole table laughed.

"Yes, it has, mom," agreed Harry, smiling bashfully at Debbie. Annie idly rolled her eyes and continued to cut her pancakes. _Ring Ring Ring. _Her parents' relationship definitely improved.

"I got it!" chirped Annie, removing herself from the table. "I will get that!" _Ring Ring Ring. _"Hello? Wilson Residence."

"May I speak to Annie Wilson?" asked the voice.

"This is she," answered Annie. "How may I help you?"

"You don't have to you little _slut_," gritted the deep voice. Annie's smile slowly faded away as she was very familiar with the voice. His voice sent shivers down her spine. "You have made my life miserable. I can't even begin to -"

"You did that all on your own," snapped Annie quietly.

"You really expect yourself to believe that?" he interrupted aggressively. "I hope you enjoy your little family breakfast, Annie." Annie's eyes suddenly wandered around the small vicinity. Was he watching her?

"Is that a threat?" snapped Annie, her lips quivering. "I swear, Patrick..if you do something to hurt my family one more time..."

"You'll what?" mocked Patrick angrily. "Listen well, Annie. If you don't fix this mess that you've created...one by one...I am going to take out your family and friends. Just like you did to me." Annie gazed over her shoulder at her family. She breathed in deeply and smashed the phone against the wall.

* * *

**90210**

* * *

Wilson Residence:

After breakfast was adjourned, Harry and Debbie left to the hospital to check up on Dixon. Annie sat in her room, frustrated and confused. She continued to stare blankly at Patrick's note that he sent to her in Paris. Annie's mascara ran down her rosy cheeks, as she chewed slowly on her fingernails.

Annie couldn't help but to feel guilty. Her stomach was in a knot and she swore she could hear her heart pounding loudly against her chest. What did he want her to do?

"Help me, God," she whispered helplessly.

"Is everything okay, Annie?" asked Tabitha, gliding into Annie's room. Startled, Annie shot up from her bed and quickly hid the note in her dresser. "You seemed a little bothered downstairs during breakfast after that phone call..."

"It's nothing, grandma," muttered Annie nervously. "Really..."

"It's Liam, isn't it?" asked Tabitha crossing her arms. Tabitha took a seat on Annie's bed. "...Are you going to see him? Well I think you should, Annie."

"You know, I really can't think right now," spat Annie nervously, pacing back and forth in her room. "Dixon's in the hospital because of _me _and Liam's in prison...what is going on around here?" Tabitha quickly grabbed Annie and sat her down.

"What happened to Dixon was not your fault, Annie," whispered Tabitha. "Something terrible happened to your brother, and it is not your fault." Annie slowly wet her lips and wept silently.

"Grandma," began Annie slowly. "I have done...I have done some horrible things in the past. _Things _that I can never take back."

"That doesn't mean you're a horrible person, Annie," interrupted Tabitha.

"Grandma," breathed Annie. "My book has done more _harm_ than good to the people I love. Look at Dixon, grandma. And now Liam?"

"Annie," muttered Tabitha. "Liam's not in prison because of your book..."

"What are you talking about?" asked Annie, confused.

"From what I heard in the bathroom stalls that day in the hospital," began Tabitha, reaching for Annie's hands. "Liam's in big trouble. According to Adrianna, he's being accused of the bombing at that Spencer Blaine tribute concert."

"What..." breathed Annie helplessly, brushing her long hair back with her hand. The idea that Adrianna knew about it, and didn't say anything pissed Annie off. All Annie wanted to do now was to get to Liam. "This can't be happening. I have to go see him."

"Go," whispered Tabitha, handing Annie her car keys. "I'll cover for you." Annie smiled gratefully and quickly dashed out the house.

* * *

Naomi's Penthouse:

_Her _smooth, long legs slowly grazed his', as she rested her blonde head gently against _his _broad chest. She delicately moved her finger down his torso, tracing his abs with her index finger. She bit her lips sensually as he tenuously ran his large hands down her arms.

The New York sun breathed life into her penthouse as they lay silently in bed. The covers of her mattress wrapped loosely around their bodies, their skin free to engage in contact.

_He _had been staying at Naomi's penthouse for the past couple of days...doing the _same _thing with her everyday. He placed his lips on her hand and smiled.

"I've missed _you_," whispered Naomi. "I've missed...this."

"I forgot how good you were in bed," responded Ethan. Naomi chuckled.

"Oh please," she spat sensually. "Like anyone can forget _me _and my perfect body..." Ethan laughed. "Do you miss us, Ethan? Or am I just going crazy here?" Ethan took a deep breath.

"Naomi," he began. "I have to be honest with you."

"What?" Naomi muttered.

"These past few nights have been amazing with you," he continued, tracing her beautiful face. "And you know I have always loved you." Naomi's stomach was twisting and turning. "I came to see you the other day, because...I knew you were working in New York for Rachel."

"And?" added Naomi.

"I'm...," murmured Ethan. "The reason why I knew you were here...was because of Rachel's _daughter_." Naomi shut her eyes in disgust and slowly moved away from him. "...And I'm dating Rachel's daughter. Holly and I are together."

* * *

The Beverly Hills Jail and Police Department:

Annie walked graciously into the Beverly Hills Jail and Police Department, keeping to herself. She walked up to the front desk.

"I'm here for a visit," muttered Annie. "I'm here to see Liam Court."

"Miss," said the officer. "You will only have approximately about thirty minutes with him."

"That's all I need," stated Annie. "Thank you."

"Okay," replied the officer. "If you have your California driver's license to show me, then you can proceed down that hall." Annie showed her ID and moved to the direction she was directed to.

000

_He _sat calmly in his seat, his hands brought together closely by the handcuffs that were wrapped around his wrists. By now, Liam was used to the coldness clinging around his skin.

Liam wasn't prepared to see Annie in Beverly Hills. Every time Liam had a visitor, it had been Teddy and a lawyer to talk about the gravity of the situation. Teddy had hired a very experienced criminal defense lawyer to defend Liam. Liam was hoping that Teddy came bearing good news about his situation. He patiently waited for his visitor.

When the doors opened, Liam's heart dramatically dropped to his knees. He stood up quickly and placed his hands against the window. He couldn't take his tired eyes off of _her. _He could tell that something was wrong with Annie. Something worse had happened.

There _he _was. Annie couldn't help but to cry. She sat in front of the thick window across from her fiance and rapidly grabbed the phone on the wall.

"Liam," she breathed helplessly. He was in rage at the thought that he couldn't wrap his arms around her and give her the comfort and safety she desperately needed. Annie wrapped her petite arms around her trembling body as she desperately held on to the phone. Tears continued to drip down her face as she strongly tried to hold them back. It was the most painful thing for him to see.

"Oh, Annie," he murmured painfully. Liam's lips began to tremble. His heart broke every time he glared at Annie. "Annie..."

"I don't even know where to begin," she began, massaging her neck. "Liam, what happened? What's going on?"

"Campbell is accusing me of bombing the concert," muttered Liam. There was something different about him, Annie thought. He seemed changed. "He's trying to get revenge because of Sydney and-and Navid. I know it."

"How did your first arraignment go?" asked Annie. She was still surprised and numbed from seeing Liam behind the glass wall. "What did the judge say?"

"I have been charged with aggravated arson," gulped Liam. Annie's sultry eyes gazed at Liam's. He was so helpless. "With what Campbell is doing with this case...I can be facing _five_ to _ten _years in a California State Prison." Liam's voice darkened. His eyes was so desperate for Annie's embrace. "Annie...I don't want to go to prison. Annie, I don't want to lose you again. I can't bear to be without you...and your face..and your eyes...your beautiful eyes." Annie shut her eyes in disparity, as he continued.

"Don't worry, Liam," she stated carefully. Liam cleared his throat.

"Teddy hired me a criminal defense lawyer and an arson lawyer," added Liam. "From what I know so far, they are trying to prove that I can't be charged with anything because of insufficient evidence and that Campbell and his little buddies are actually the ones who plotted the bomb." Annie breathed slowly. "But since this case is so severe..."

"I will fix this, Liam," muttered Annie strongly. "I don't know how...but I will fix it. I-I will hire someone to fix this. I will post bail. I will try to do everything -"

"Annie," he whispered gently on the phone. She bit her trembling lips and brushed away her tears. "Let Teddy worry about this."

"I need to worry about you," she retorted desperately. "I can't live without you, Liam."

"Worry about your brother, Annie," stated Liam calmly. "Teddy told me what happened. Your family needs you right now, Annie. Worry about me later."

"I can't," breathed Annie.

"Look," began Liam optimistically. He forced a comforting smile on his beautiful face. "Teddy was able to get Navid out of here. He'll do the same for me." Annie nodded her head intently. "And then we're going to get _married_. And then we're going to start a family..." Annie pursed her lips. "Promise me, Annie. Don't get tangled with Campbell and the Cronos society. Please. They're dangerous."

"I promise," Annie whispered. Annie knew not to bring up her situation with Patrick - Liam would have forbidden her to see him. "Liam. I love you."

"I love you, too," Liam gulped.

* * *

West Beverly Hills High School:

_They_ walked regally down the graduation aisle and took their seats next to Navid's large family. Navid and Adrianna interlocked hands as they watched Leila grab her diploma. Navid and Adrianna calmly relived all their wonderful memories in high school.

"I love Teddy," muttered Navid, kissing Adrianna on her forehead.

"I love you, too," she chuckled. "I just can't believe he got you out of _there_ in time for Leila's graduation. Let's hope that he gets Liam out of there fast. Where is he? I thought you invited Teddy to come."

"Me, too," said Navid. "I think he's with Liam's lawyers." Adrianna's face turned grey. "He's such a good friend. He's trying to work hard on getting Liam out of there."

"Do you think Annie knows?" asked Adrianna. Navid gazed slowly at her and shrugged his shoulders. "I feel bad for not telling her. I didn't want her to be stressed out."

"I know, baby," muttered Navid. "You should tell her soon. It's better to get things out in the open then wait for it to explode later."

* * *

Naomi's Penthouse:

"You cannot tell Holly we slept together!" demanded Naomi to Ethan. "That would start World War III, and I cannot have another war with Holly."

"Naomi," said Ethan. "Just calm down. Come back to bed."

"Ethan," she snapped. "Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend? This is complicating everything! If Holly found out, Rachel would fire me instantly." Naomi frustratingly brushed hair back with her hands. "I can't handle this right now."

"Like I don't know you have a boyfriend?" stated Ethan, stopping Naomi in her tracks.

"What are you talking about?" muttered Naomi.

"Jordan Welland?" added Ethan. "Yeah, I know. I overheard you the other night talking to him on the phone, Naomi. I know you guys are dating."

"Well then why didn't you say anything?" asked Naomi strongly.

"Because," began Ethan. "I missed you." Naomi glanced away. "I guess old feelings just die hard with me."

"That is a pathetic answer, Ethan," she lied. He was after all her first love. There must have been hidden feelings still untouched.

"It is now?" said Ethan, sitting up. "Then you tell me, Naomi. Why did you sleep with me? When you have a boyfriend you love in Beverly Hills waiting for you."

"Because," she trembled. "No, Ethan...you just don't understand me anymore. I'm a completely different person."

"Why'd you do it, Naomi?" asked Ethan. "I know you, Naomi. There's got to be more than that answer..."

"Fine! You want an answer, Ethan? I slept with you...because I still am very in love with _Max_," she confessed breathlessly. She began to desperately tear. "I slept with you, because you were the closest thing I had to _Max_..." Ethan gulped and fell in his seat.

"How about Jordan?" asked Ethan. "Don't you lo -"

"I don't know," answered Naomi. "I feel like I've been busying myself with everything and Jordan, just so I don't have to think about my divorce with Max." Naomi fell to her bed. "I am such a horrible person."

"A little bit," chuckled Ethan. Naomi smiled at his smart comment. "You are just in need for someone to love you back, Naomi."

"As much as that hurts to hear," whispered Naomi. "I know you're right."

"Of course I am," snickered Ethan.

"I really have missed you, Ethan," Naomi confessed. "These past four years hasn't been the same without you in my life." Ethan smiled inwardly and kissed Naomi on the cheek. "So much has happened...things that I have done that I can never take back."

"Hey," called Ethan. "Talk to me. I'll be here for a while."

* * *

Beverly Hills Hospital:

Silver was once again alone with Dixon in his room. She held his hand tightly in her's and waited patiently for Dixon to continue to recover.

"This is so not fair, you know," she whispered to him. Her voice was beginning to break. "All of this." She cleared her throat and took in a deep breath. "You're supposed to be taking care of _me_. I'm the one with cancer. I'm the one who's supposed to _die_ first...not you."

Dixon began to quietly moan.

"I'm going to be really honest with you," she confessed. "This is not helping me at all get through my journey with cancer. If all these bad things are happening to us...and we're just meant to_ die_ anyways...you know, what's the point of living anymore?" She began to weep. "I really need you to wake up and tell me everything's going to be okay, because I can't believe it unless it's coming from you."

Silver took a deep breath and wiped her nose.

"But for now," she whispered softly. "I'm going to stay here until you wake up. I'm here. And we're going to get through this together." She began to weep. "And we're going to be _survivors_."

* * *

West Beverly Hills High School:

"Yay! Congrats Leila!" screamed Atoosha Shirazi, Navid's mother. "You did it! I am so proud of my baby!"

"You don't have to make a big deal out of it, mom," spat Leila.

"Well you sure did make a big deal out of it when you decided to stay in America and not follow us to Switzerland," retorted Atoosha. "Now smile."

"Mom," whined Leila. "Let me get a picture with my friend first! Penelope! I'm over here!" Leila escaped from her mother's embrace and ran towards her friend, Penelope.

Atoosha rolled her eyes at her daughter and walked over towards Adrianna and hugged her.

"What was that for?" asked Adrianna sweetly.

"For being with my son," whispered Atoosha. "I always wanted _you _to be with him. You were my favorite, no matter what the tabloids said about you." Atoosha winked at Adrianna and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I always knew you were a good person with good intentions. You love my son as much as I do and I am forever grateful for that."

"Thank you," replied Adrianna. "I don't know if my love for Navid can compare with a mother's love. Especially the one you have for your son. It's remarkable, Atoosha." Atoosha smiled at Adrianna. "I commend you for making it all the way here to your daughter's graduation."

"She's my daughter," responded Atoosha. "I love her." Adrianna smiled. "Let me tell you something, I was dying in Switzerland thinking that I couldn't hug my children till this day came! Till things with Omar slowly died down..."

"I just wish my mom was there for some of my stuff," muttered Adrianna. "She's kind of struggling at home, still." Adrianna cleared her throat. "The only time we talk is when I bring her money for the house mortgage or if she thinks I have a shot at some movie or TV show. I just want to be able to talk to my mom sometimes. Leila and your children are very lucky to have a mother like you."

"Well I'm here," added Atoosha. "And you can talk to me whenever you want." Adrianna hugged her once more.

000

Navid's father, Omar Shirazi, dragged him to the side.

"I want to let you know," Omar confessed. "That I am proud of you. So very proud of you." Navid smiled proudly.

"Thanks, dad," replied Navid.

"You took care of your sister," began Omar. "And was able to stay out of _trouble_."

"I'm guessing you did," sang Campbell from behind. Navid turned around with his fist clenched. Adrianna quickly ran to Navid, holding him back.

"What the hell are you doing here, Campbell? Are you like following me now?" spat Navid. "If you're not careful, I'm going to make sure that other eye of yours matches the other one. Yeah, how does it feel to get your ass kicked by my girlfriend?"

"Kill the tension, Shirazi," replied Campbell, putting his hands up. "Penelope's my cousin. I'm also here for her graduation." Navid gulped.

"Oh my God," whispered Navid. "Leila's befriended a demon."

"What?" laughed Campbell. "C'mon, lighten up Shirazi. Oh man..look at you. Prison has changed you..."

"_Prison_?" repeated Omar. "Navid, what is he talking about?"

"Oh," snickered Campbell. "You haven't told your father, yet! Maybe you guys can bond over this during dinner or something? He can talk about his hiring under-aged porn stars and you can tell him all about the bombing you plotted at the concert."

"Campbell," gritted Navid.

"Just leave us alone," hissed Adrianna, dragging Navid away. "This isn't the time, Campbell."

"Nice _ass_, Pop Princess," spat Campbell. Adrianna quickly detained Navid from jumping on Campbell and walked away.

000

Adrianna decided to leave the graduation early to visit Dixon in the hospital. Besides, Adrianna wanted Navid to spend some time with his family before they left for Switzerland again.

She slowly drove her yellow Volkswagen convertible through a series of shortcuts since there was traffic on the road. The red light stopped her car and she slowly glanced over her rear view mirror. The same black SUV car had been following her since the graduation. She obviously didn't make sense of it and so continued to mind her own business.

Adrianna left a voice message on her mom's cell phone telling her that she misses her and will visit soon. Atoosha's conversation with Adrianna made her realize how important her mother was to her. _Ring Ring Ring._

"Uh, hello?" answered Adrianna, fixing her make-up. "Hey Silver. Can you tell the Wilsons I'm on my way to the hospital. Leila's graduation just finished and I got out of there as soon as I could. I am taking a shortcut cause traffic is a killer right now. Do you need me to get you anything? I know you've been there all day. Are you okay?"

"I think I'll be fine. I'm just a little tired that's all," said Silver. "Listen, Ade...Annie just came back from seeing Liam. I'm just warning you -"

"I know," replied Adrianna. "She's upset. That's another reason why I wanted to get to the hospital right now so I could explain to Annie what's going on with Liam. I just didn't want to stress her more, you know?" Silver thought about her cancer situation and not telling Annie. "And I didn't want to do this over the phone..."

"I know exactly what you mean," added Silver.

"It's like," began Adrianna. "When is it ever going to be the right time to tell her? When Liam's in a California State Prison? I just realized, I have to tell her now. I can't be selfish about this...I just have to be her friend."

The light turned green and Adrianna slowly stepped on the gas. Suddenly, another black SUV car cut off Adrianna in the front, forcing her to stop her car. Her tires made a loud screeching noise as she pressed hard on the brakes. Smoke encompassed her car as she tried to regroup herself.

"Ade?" called Silver. "Are you okay? What just happened?"

"This car just cut me off in the middle of the street!" explained Adrianna angrily. "And this bastard behind me has been tailgating my ass for the past fifteen minutes! I think my engine -" Adrianna turned her head around and found herself facing a gun pointed to her temple. Her chest began to beat fast as she shut her eyes.

"Ade. Are you okay?" asked Silver.

"Oh my God," Adrianna muttered, dropping her phone.

"Come here, Pop Princess," muttered the man in the black ski mask.

The man on the side of her car aggressively grabbed her by her neck and dragged her out of her car through her small window. Adrianna vigorously swung her arms at her attacker, kicking, punching, biting, and screaming. Adrianna realized he had called for help and another man was there in a second. Adrianna continued to fight until one of the men in the mask covered Adrianna's mouth. He carried her and shoved her into one of the SUV cars and speedily drove off.

"Ade?!" yelled Silver over the phone. "Adrianna!? Oh my God! Ade!?"

* * *

Beverly Hills Hospital:

Annie met Teddy outside of Dixon's room.

"How are you holding up, Annie?" asked Teddy, running his hand down her arm. "I know all of this can't -"

"I know about Liam, Teddy," muttered Annie. Teddy was taken back.

"Listen, Annie," began Teddy. "I was planning on telling you about it -"

"It's okay, Teddy," whispered Annie. "I saw him today and umm..he told me how you've been a big part of all of this. I just wanted to thank you for helping with his case. I know there's a lot of things and a lot of _money _going into this case, and I just wanted you to know that if you need me in any way to help -"

"Annie," interrupted Teddy, showing her his lawyer's files. "I think I might have something that will bring this case to an end." Annie eagerly looked at him. "My lawyers are asking for the tapes from the Spencer Blaine concert. If we get evidence that Campbell is actually the one who put the fireworks in Liam's duffle-bag then Liam will be walking out of that prison as a free man."

"Oh my God," whispered Annie, tearing up. "This has honestly been the best news I've heard all day. You really are such a good friend, Teddy. I don't know how I can ever repay you." She embraced him tightly and kissed his forehead.

"Just take care of him," said Teddy. "Liam's a good friend of mine. He really helped me through some of my toughest times." Annie smiled gratefully. "Besides, that bastard Campbell cheated on my sister. I would love to see his face after all of this is over."

"Thank you so much," thanked Annie, again. "With Dixon getting better, and now Liam hopefully getting out of jail...things are looking up and I'm feeling better about things." Teddy smiled widely. "I just wish Naomi would return my calls. I really need her here with me right now."

"Well you know her," laughed Teddy. "Naomi's probably sipping cocktail in the Riviera right about now..." Annie chuckled. "She'll call back. It's Naomi."

"That bastard Campbell won't see what's coming his way," gritted Annie angrily, crossing her arms.

"Well what I have will not just end this case for Liam," began Teddy. The door behind them suddenly opened, and Silver came out looking worried. "What's in these files will take Campbell down."

"Silver," Annie eagerly called, reaching for her. "Did you hear that? Liam's going to be okay after all. We have _something -_"

"So does Campbell," murmured Silver. Annie and Teddy exchanged worried glances.

"What are you talking about?" asked Teddy.

"I think he just took Adrianna..." stated Silver slowly. Annie and Teddy took a deep, nervous breath. "Like, I just think he _kidnapped_ Ade."

"What are we gonna do now?" muttered Annie, resting her head against her head. "Oh, God."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I really am excited about the next coming chapters! It's about to get really hectic and hopefully will have an end to all this madness that's been taking place in Beverly Hills. What I really want to hear are your thoughts about the characters in the story? Give me some feedback on what you think is going well with the characters and maybe what I can improve with them! Thanks for taking time to read this!


	4. Damsels In Distress

**90210**

**Episode 604**

**"Damsels In Distress****"**

**Cast: **Annie Wilson, Dixon Wilson, Naomi Clark, Erin Silver, Navid Shirazi, Adrianna Tate-Duncan, Liam Court, Teddy Montgomery

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 90210.

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews fellow readers! You have no idea how excited I am about the next upcoming episodes! Spoiler: You guys might see two possible weddings this season! Hopefully I don't change anything.

**Full Summary: **Season 6 finds Annie and Dixon Wilson, along with the rest of the Beverly Hills' gang, lost, loved, and strengthened through each other. It's a new and different time for them, as the stakes are much higher and there is a lot more to lose. Old flames are ignited and broken families are reunited. Coming from a world of glamour and privilege, with endless possibilities in front of them, anything can happen. All in all, it's just another day in the world's most famous zip code.

* * *

"Damsels In Distress" Drama/Romance. Shenae Grimes, Tristan Wilds, AnnaLynne McCord. Series **Patrick confronts Annie, while Navid looks for a missing Adrianna. Teddy accompanies Silver to her doctor's appointment, and Naomi receives news about her friends. Dixon is released from the hospital. Everyone attends Liam's hearing.**

* * *

**000**

Wilson Residence:

With strong hands clenched around the bars on the seat, Harry slowly pushed the wheelchair smoothly into the quiet house. _He _slowly attempted to move his head around his neck-brace, his eyes wandering around the familiar house. He breathed heavily, his chest rising and falling dramatically.

"Welcome home, Dixon," stated Harry happily.

"It's...," muttered Dixon tiredly. "It's..._good_ to be." Barely hearing Dixon speak his faint words was good enough for Annie. She smiled inwardly at him as she followed them into the house.

"Now I can bug you again!" laughed Annie. Everyone laughed joyously at the sibling reunion.

"Don't worry about Annie, Dixon," murmured Mark. "I got your back, bro." Annie scrunched her face and smacked Mark with the back of her hand.

"That is so not fair!" yelled Annie pointing her finger at her brothers. "That's like two against one!"

"I need a quick drink," muttered Tabitha. Harry and Debbie gazed at her. "Fine. I _need_ scotch."

"Mom," gritted Harry.

"What?" asked Tabitha defensively. "This calls for a _celebration_."

Mark and Debbie dragged his bags inside, while Tabitha continued to clear the way for Dixon. The Wilson family carefully settled down in the living room. Harry slowly sat down next to Dixon's wheelchair, while Annie interlocked her arms with her mother on the sofa. Mark dropped Dixon's baggage on the ground and took a seat across from Tabitha.

"Now since Dixon's back home," began Harry. "We're going to need to all pitch in -"

"Yes," added Debbie strongly. "I totally agree with Harry. Umm...I already made a schedule on what needs to be done around here." Harry was very suddenly impressed at Debbie's new-found confident attitude, as she handed out schedules to every family member. Dixon smirked at his father as Harry was spell-bounded by Debbie. "Dixon's going to stay in one of the bedrooms down here, of course. Unless you want to carry him upstairs, Mark? You boys can stay in his room."

"Don't worry Deb," assured Mark. "Annie can carry him." Annie thinned her eyes at her brother. Dixon softly chuckled.

"A nurse from the hospital is going to drop by everyday around this time to make sure you are taking the right vitamins and whatnot, Dixon," added Debbie. "Oh, I completely forgot...and since I am signing the lease to my _new studio_ tomorrow, I need someone to stay home to let the nurse in. So, who's up for that?"

"I'll think I'll still be here, Debbie," said Tabitha.

"Wait, what?" muttered Annie, staring at her mother blankly. "A _studio_? In Beverly Hills?" Debbie nodded her head.

"Are you moving back, Deb?" asked Harry eagerly. Debbie smiled reassuringly.

"Well you know, I figured," began Debbie. "With what's going on..I _need_ to be here. My family's here. And so can my career." Annie smiled happily. "Plus, I am so done paying for two house mortgages." Annie chuckled. "After talking to Tabitha, she also thinks it's a very good idea if I stay here for a while." Tabitha winked at Debbie.

"You talked to my mother about this?" asked Harry, perplexed. Debbie and Tabitha exchanged assuring glances. "When did this happen?"

"When you were drooling all over her the other day," spat Tabitha. Harry was flushed, while Debbie smiled bashfully.

"Well you're always welcome here, Debbie, you know that," added Harry sweetly. "This is still _our_ home."

"I had my time in Paris," muttered Debbie.

"Oh my God, mom!" happily whispered Annie, hugging Debbie. Dixon reached his arm out to his mother's and smiled happily. "I'm..I'm really happy for you mom. Besides, you have no idea how much Dixon and I miss your annual back-to-school dinner! I can't wait to go back to school now."

"May I add something of my own into this back-to-school dinner?" asked Mark. "How about some Mark Holland gourmet tacos?"

"Now those sound delicious," murmured Tabitha.

"What?" muttered Annie.

"You're going to have to get used to me around here," added Mark, opening a bottle of beer. "...I'm moving back to Beverly Hills. Actually, my whole family. My ex-wife just called me a couple of days ago. She happened to get a job promotion here. So she's moving the kids here. You know how important my kids are to me." Annie smiled sweetly. "I just hope I can still cook for Offshore. You think Liam will still hire me?" The mention of Liam's name tore Annie's heart apart.

"Don't tell me you're moving back, too, mom?" asked Harry jokingly, focusing everyone's attention to Tabitha.

"Actually," answered Tabitha. "I have to go back to Vegas to shoot my sitcom for a while. Till then, I still have my house in Beverly Hills if you want to use it. I'm actually going to stay at my house for a while before I leave for Vegas. Virginia wants to catch up on what I've been doing. You guys are welcome to stay at my house."

"I think we'll be fine here," said Harry, smiling at his family.

"Yup," added Annie. "We will." Everyone turned their heads around as Dixon attempted to clear his throat.

"I don't even care...what happened to me anymore," breathed Dixon tiredly. Annie wet her lips and immediately thought about Patrick. "I just _miss_ my family." Harry leaned in and kissed Dixon on his forehead, while Debbie squeezed her son's hand gently. "I'm just glad everyone's here." Everyone around the room smiled happily. "It's been a while...you know.."

* * *

**90210**

* * *

Naomi's Penthouse:

Ethan found _her _standing calmly on her high balcony...wearing nothing but a pure white, silk bathrobe. She wrapped the tiny garment around her thin body as she pressed her light hands against the railings. She had a glass of red wine placed near her, the trace of her red lipstick marked on the edge of the clear glass. She whisked her long, blonde hair to one side, tilting her neck towards the morning sun.

Her California sun-kissed skin sparkled in the New York atmosphere.

"It's been a while since I've been out here," muttered Naomi, catching a glimpse of the Manhattan morning.

"You're up early," said Ethan, stepping onto the balcony. He slipped his arms through his shirt and gazed at Naomi.

"My body must still be in Pacific Time Zone," scoffed Naomi.

"Do you mind?" asked Ethan, puffing a cigar. The smoke from the cigar engulfed his entire face and sent an odor in her way. Naomi turned her head and gave him a dirty look. She fiercely thinned her eyes and pursed her plump, red lips.

"Of course I mind," Naomi snapped. "Ugh, you're like a chimney, Ethan. Put it out."

"What's with the attitude?" asked Ethan, putting the cigar away. Naomi took a deep breath and placed her hands on her hips.

"Ethan, wake up!" she scolded. "We _slept_ together, again!" Ethan glanced away. "Doesn't it bother you at all!? We have two people who love us, waiting for us back at home! I have Jordan and...and Holly is my _friend_. And I don't do _this_ to my friends. Oh, and Rachel...oh man..she is going to kill me! I'm gonna let her down. She's gonna fire me!" She pressed her head against her head. "Oh my God..."

"Okay, I admit," responded Ethan. "We've gotten carried away for the past couple of days. I know we've been irresponsible, but where is all of this coming from?"

"I am _never_ going to change, am I?" murmured Naomi. She was beginning to break down. "I'm going to continue to ruin every relationship I get myself into." Ethan took a hold of Naomi and calmed her down. "What's wrong with me, Ethan? I'm a _mess_."

"Nothing's wrong with you, Naomi," whispered Ethan, embracing her. "Nothing's wrong with you at all."

"Then why do I feel this way?" wept Naomi.

* * *

Wilson Residence:

Annie sat comfortably on the couch, picking up her legs off the ground. She gazed sweetly at her brother, Dixon, who joyously stared back at her. They spent their time watching old cartoons they used to view as children. Annie lowered the volume as she focused her attention on Dixon.

"Well that was relaxing," breathed Annie. "I can't remember the last time I watched cartoons and just sat on the couch. What's on your mind, bro?"

"Silver told me you're canceling your Paris book tour," whispered Dixon to Annie. Annie nervously bit her lips and took a deep breath. "And Mark said you're moving back to Beverly Hills. Annie, you don't have to do -"

"Yes," interrupted Annie calmly. "Yes, Dixon...I have to. You're my _brother_. And you will always come _first_ before any book tour-"_  
_

"I'm the one who's supposed to be watching your back," muttered Dixon. Annie scoffed.

"And who's supposed to be watching yours?" added Annie sweetly. Dixon remained silent and took a deep, tiring breath.

"_Thanks_, Annie," Dixon murmured, forming a small smile on his tired face. "And I really mean it." Annie looked at him for an explanation. "I'm always getting myself into these kinds of situations...and you're always there for me when I wake up. You _always _have my back."

"These past six years have not been the _easiest_ for me either, Dixon," confessed Annie. "You know that. First with the hit-and-run, then Jasper, oh God - Patrick, my Liam drama, and now my book..all my _drama_..you name it..you've _never_ turned your back on me." Annie cleared her throat and brushed away her tears. "And I am so glad you're home now, because I don't think I could have handled you being in that hospital anymore."

"You're my sister," stated Dixon, reaching for her hand. "I will always love you for who you are. I told you from the very beginning that we're in this together. You're my _best friend_, Annie." Annie happily smiled back at Dixon.

"Good to know," replied Annie sweetly.

"Speaking of Liam," muttered Dixon. "Where is he?"

"Oh, Dixon," Annie whispered, shaking her head. "Not now."

* * *

Silver's Apartment:

Silver rushed out of her bathroom and placed herself in front of a grimy mirror. Teddy sat comfortably on her bed, slipping his feet in his socks.

"I'm worried about Adrianna," murmured Teddy. "Have you heard anything back from her or anyone? She hasn't been returning any of my calls."

"She hasn't been returning mine or Annie's. But you know what's weird, Ade's mom called me the other day," began Silver. "She said Ade _was_ home."

"Maybe she's alright after all," said Teddy. Silver turned herself around to face him.

"But I know what I heard Teddy, and what I heard on that day was Adrianna screaming and cars screeching and other voices in the background," stated Silver strongly. "Something happened. I know."

"Let's just hope for the best," said Teddy. "If her mom says she's okay, then we should believe her."

"It's not like Adrianna to just not return my calls like this," added Silver. "She's keeping something from me..."

* * *

Beverly Hills Jail and Police Department:

Navid sat straight up behind the glass window, as he held the phone close to his ear. Liam as well was eager to see Navid. Today Liam was scheduled for his second arraignment and apparently Teddy's lawyers were able to recapture some footage to prove Liam's innocence.

"Today's a big day, man," muttered Navid on the phone. "Today's the day we get your ass out of that orange jumpsuit and put Campbell in one."

"I'm hearing you, man," replied Liam. "I can't take it in here anymore."

"Don't worry, Liam," reassured Navid. "Campbell's going down in court today." Liam grinned. "You know what's weird though, he hasn't been around recently. I've gotten used to his annoying ass."

"I think it's better that he's gone," began Liam. "Because when I do get out of here, I'm going after him."

"Liam," murmured Navid. "Whoa there..."

"He put me through hell," explained Liam. "He put Annie through hell."

"Well at least we know he's going there," added Navid.

* * *

Adrianna's House:

Her wide curtains hid the sun's rays from entering her bedroom. The dimly lit candles formed her silhouette against her wall and filled the room with some form of serenity.

_She _couldn't move her body around her mattress. She lay still on her bed, her head laying gently on her pillow and her arms wrapped loosely around her body.

She had aggressive cuts all over her arms and her legs, forcing her to wince every now and then. She had a deep cut on the bottom of her thick lip, and small gashes across her long face.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Adrianna!" called Constance Tate-Duncan from the hallway. "Erin is calling again? What do you want me to say?"

"Just...umm...make something up, mom," replied Adrianna tiredly. "Tell her I'm tired. I can't talk on the phone right now, I have a major headache."

"It's been almost a week, Adrianna," stated Constance. "You need to get out of your room!"

Adrianna slowly took a deep breath and painfully shut her eyes.

* * *

Silver's Apartment:

"She didn't pick up," muttered Silver.

"Just try again later," said Teddy. "You have so many things to be thinking about right now, Silver. Let's focus on one thing at a time."

"I'm a little nervous here, Teddy," confessed Silver, putting on her shoes. "I'm not gonna lie to you..."

"Why?" asked Teddy.

"This is my last appointment with my doctor before we start my chemo," explained Silver, taking a deep breath. "Like, this is it for me. No turning back."

"Exactly," said Teddy. "...No turning back..only looking forward."

"You know I love you, Teddy," muttered Silver. "You're my best friend for God's sake, but I just _wish_...Dixon came with us, too. I can't imagine facing the future without _him_." Silver took a deep breath, and ran her fingers back through her soft hair. "Enough about my sappy life...let's just go and get this over with."

* * *

Naomi's Penthouse:

"You're gonna go?" asked Naomi, following Ethan back into her wide penthouse.

"Naomi," began Ethan. "That's the only way things between us is gonna stop...and whatever it is you're feeling at the moment." Naomi gulped. "This is all my fault...I should have known better. I should have kept my distance from you." Ethan gazed at her. "I should have never pressured you into doing anything with me."

"It's not entirely your fault, Ethan," muttered Naomi, combing her hair behind her ear. "I _chose_ to sleep with you.."

"Old flames are just hard to extinguish, huh?" chuckled Ethan.

"I guess so," whispered Naomi. "Ethan, where are you going?"

"I'm meeting Holly in Hawaii," answered Ethan. "I guess..the reason why I stayed so long..was cause I was running away from_ something_." Naomi had a perplexed look on her face. "Naomi, I haven't spoken to Holly in about a week. I haven't been returning any of her calls. I guess you can say my priorities have been out of place lately."

"Yeah, well we have that in common," confessed Naomi. "I've been distant from everyone, _especially_ Jordan, since I've gotten here. You're the closest thing I have to home." Ethan laid his eyes on her. "It's hard, you know? I love Jordan, don't get me wrong." Naomi took a deep breath. "But I'm still _in love_ with Max."

"What are you gonna do?" asked Ethan.

"I don't even know," answered Naomi truthfully. "I'm flying to LA this afternoon. I have to take care of some stuff at CU before school starts again. Rachel insists that I do it over the phone, but honestly, I really need to get away from New York for a while." Naomi shut her eyes. "I thought taking Rachel's offer and moving to New York was the best decision for me. I thought I was taking care of my best interest when I decided to move out here, Ethan." Naomi brushed her hair away from her eyes.

"But?" said Ethan.

"It doesn't feel _right_ anymore," continued Naomi. "It never felt _right_. I'm not doing this for the right reasons." She gulped. "I've been running away from my problems with Max. I thought if I was busy all the time, I wouldn't have to think about him at all. But ever since I've been here, he's all I can think about!" She shot up from her seat. "I can't get him out of my head! I keep feeling like I should have done something to save our marriage. The biggest regret I carry with me everyday is giving up on the possibility that I could have a real, _genuine_ family with a man that I love."

"Naomi," Ethan muttered.

"My family was screwed up," spat Naomi. "I swore I was never going to end up like any of them, but yet here I am. Doing what I do best. Screwing up my relationships. Why is it so hard to tell someone how you feel?"

"Because you're _scared_ of how he's gonna react...Telling the truth shouldn't be hard if you love that person...personally..I need to end things with Holly before I make decisions that I'm going to regret," muttered Ethan desperately. "...growing up sucks, huh?"

"Just a little bit," added Naomi. "Everything seemed easier in high school."

"You can say that again," Ethan chuckled. He began to make his way oudoors door."..But before I go, I just want to let you know..it's been really good seeing you Naomi."

"You too," she confessed. "Besides the fact that I'm a mess right now and I barely reach out to you..you're still an important person in my life. And I need you to know that." Ethan smiled warmly. "I know what we did over the past couple of days was wrong and totally irresponsible, and I know that. But the only thing I won't regret is the patience and understanding you've given to me."

"Naomi," whispered Ethan.

"No, Ethan," Naomi began. "When my parents were getting a divorce during our sophomore year...you were there for me. You gave me comfort and hope that one day someone will love me and that could be enough." Naomi's voice began to tremble. "And when I met Max, I fell in love with him and he gave me hope that _our_ love for one another could triumph anything. That we could conquer the world together." Naomi sniffled. "We did. For a while. And then I don't know what happened to us." A tear fell down her rosy cheek. "..And you're here again, helping me through my divorce -"

"If there's anything I know about you, it is that the Naomi Clark I know is not a _quitter_," said Ethan. "Don't tell me you're quitting on your relationship with Max. You are _better_ than that, Naomi and you know it." Naomi stared at Ethan. "Save your marriage, Naomi."

"Why should I?" asked Naomi.

"Because no one else in this entire universe is going to make you feel _loved_ besides Max Miller," explained Ethan. "And you know you can't fill that void you have in your heart with work, _me_, and other distractions unless you fix your issues with him. Go back to Beverly Hills, Naomi. Do what you know you have to do."

"Everything's just so complicated," stammered Naomi. "I don't know what else to give him. I did everything to try and make him happy."

"Just _love_ him, Naomi," interjected Ethan. "That should be enough. Maybe that's what he needed all along."

* * *

Beverly Hills Hospital:

Silver and Teddy sat coldly in front of the doctor's desk.

"The goal of breast cancer surgery is to remove the tumor itself and a portion of surrounding normal tissue, while conserving as much of the breast as possible," said the doctor. "Now Erin, we talked about your options -"

"I know, doctor," replied Silver strongly. "That's what we talked about. And I know my options. We already discussed it. And I want a lumpectomy."

"What kind of surgery is this, doc?" asked Teddy.

"Well, a lumpectomy is also referred to as breast-conserving therapy," began the doctor. "The surgeon removes the cancerous area and a surrounding margin of normal tissue. A second incision may be made in order to remove the lymph nodes. This treatment aims to maintain a normal breast appearance when the surgery is over."

"And after?" asked Teddy. Silver glared at Teddy. "I just want to make sure."

"After the lumpectomy, a course of radiation therapy is usually used to treat the remaining breast tissue. The majority of women who have small, early-stage breast cancers are excellent candidates for this treatment approach," answered the doctor. The doctor smiled hopefully at Silver. "And Erin is an excellent candidate."

"How about chemo?" asked Teddy. "Is she going to have to go through that?"

"We've already talked about this, Teddy," gritted Silver.

"It's okay, Erin. Sometimes chemotherapy or hormone therapy can shrink a large tumor first to allow the doctor to perform a lumpectomy," answered the doctor. "If I'm correct, Erin decided to go through chemo first and then have the surgery with a follow up radiation treatment. Don't worry, Mr. Montgomery. If everything will go as planned, then Erin definitely has a chance of beating this thing."

* * *

Adrianna's Residence:

Navid slowly opened her bedroom door, slipping his head through the small cracks. His eyes wandered around the dimmed room. There were various candles placed around her bedroom, the scent of lavender filling his senses.

"Ade?" Navid called quietly. He stepped in her bedroom and slowly shut the door behind him. "Adrianna? You're mom let me in."

She lay still on her bed. With her arms wrapped around her knees, she turned her back against him.

"What are you doing here Navid?" she asked tiredly.

"I came to see my girlfriend," answered Navid, confused. "I got worried when _she_ didn't return my calls. My parents flew back to Switzerland this morning. I thought you wanted to say bye to my mom -"

"I'm sorry," muttered Adrianna. "It must have slipped my mind or something."

"Adrianna," whispered Navid. "What's going on? Ade, look at me." Adrianna took a deep breath and shut her eyes. "Ade, what is it?" Navid slowly made his way around her bed. "...Do you have a pimple? You know I love popping them for you-"

"No, Navid," she interjected. "I'm...not feeling _well_."

"Why can't you look at me?" asked Navid. "Ade?"

"Please, Navid," she begged desperately. "Just go."

"No, Ade," responded Navid. "I am not leaving till you tell me what's going on. And you know how resiliant I can be. I can stand here for days -"

Adrianna slowly turned her head around and combed her long, unbrushed brown hair behind her ear, revealing the large bruises that engulfed her tortured eyes and cuts on her beautiful porcelain face. She breathed slowly as Navid gently extended his arms towards her.

"Oh my God," muttered Navid, running his hands down her arms.

"Don't," Adrianna began. "Don't _worry_ about me..."

"What are you talking about, Ade?" spat Navid worriedly. "What the hell happened?"

"I just...umm...I just - I just _fell_ down the stairs," explained Adrianna softly. She gulped and gazed away. She couldn't stand lying to Navid. "You know how off balanced I've been ever since I hurt my leg." She forced a smile on her tired face.

"Have you gone to the doctor yet?" asked Navid. "I'll take you now..."

"I'll be fine, Navid," replied Adrianna, holding his hands calmly. "Money's tight around here, and going to the hospital is just going to burn my mom's pocket. I just need to get some rest." Navid looked intently at her face. "Thank you for coming to see me though." She ran her hand down his soft face. "That was very nice of you."

"I'm guessing you're not going to Liam's hearing today then?" asked Navid. Adrianna took a deep breath. "...you just get some _rest_, Ade. I'll be thinking about you." Adrianna smiled sweetly as he pressed his lips on her forehead. "I'll come by right after. I promise. We'll watch some old movies and eat some buttered popcorn flavor jelly beans..the one you like."

"I'd like that a lot," muttered Adrianna.

Adrianna knew if she told Navid what really happened, he would have gone after Campbell right away. She didn't want Navid to get hurt. After what the Cronos society did to her, she wanted Navid far away from them as much as possible.

* * *

Silver's Apartment:

Silver and Teddy decided to stop by her apartment before Liam's hearing was in session.

Silver dropped her belongings on her bed and placed her schedule for chemotherapy on the table.

"I'm just glad Liam's finally going to get out of that place," muttered Teddy, sitting comfortably on her bed. "The evidence we have is strong enough to take Campbell and the rest of his Cronos society down. There's no denying that."

"You have been a really good friend these past couple of weeks, Teddy," said Silver, smiling. "Not just to me, but to all of us." Teddy exhaled slowly. "I guess sometimes I forget to thank you and appreciate you."

"Don't sweat it, Silver," he said to her. "You guys are my family."

"Well if I haven't mentioned it already...," began Silver. "There's no one else I would rather have here with me than_ you_...and I really mean that."

"That's good to know," replied Teddy. _Knock. Knock. Knock._

Silver swung the door wide open and found Naomi standing on her doorstep with a worried look on her face.

"Naomi?" muttered Silver, very surprised.

"Oh my God!" said Naomi, dragging her words. "Finally! People I know!" She strutted quickly inside the small apartment. "Where is everyone? Ade's not at my house? Liam's not at Offshore? Apparently Annie's back in town but she's not at her house? What's going on?"

"Naomi, where have _you_ been?" asked Silver, leaning against her door. "All of us has been trying to reach you. Where did you go?"

"I took a job offer in New York," explained Naomi.

"New York?" repeated Teddy.

"When did this happen?" said Silver. "Why wouldn't you tell us about this?"

"...Rachel must have blocked you guys off of my phone somehow, because I haven't gotten any messages from you guys," said Naomi. "When I was in Washington, she called me and asked me to take the job. It was very in the spur of the moment." Naomi looked around the apartment.

"Have you told Jordan?" asked Silver.

"I was hoping to run into him while I was in town," mentioned Naomi. Her focus suddenly changed. "...Wait, what's going on here? Teddy, why are you in Beverly Hills?" Teddy looked at Silver for help. Naomi stumbled upon Silver's chemotherapy schedule and held it delicately in her hands.

"Naomi," muttered Silver. Naomi reread every word that was on the paper.

"Silver," whispered Naomi, her voice breaking. "Is..is this... is this real? You have _cancer_?" Silver held on to a light-headed Naomi. "This can't be happening. You're young. You're beautiful. This can't be happening to you now, you're only 20 years old. How's this even possible."

"Naomi," said Silver.

"Oh my God. You're going to be_ bald_," muttered Naomi subtly. Silver chuckled as she hugged her best friend.

"I am," answered Silver. She whisked away Naomi's tears as Teddy stepped outside to answer a phone call. "Michaela also lost the baby. It was a miscarriage. The doctor said it happens all the time." Silver's eyes was full of tears. "But it's okay. I think I'm giving myself some time to heal. I know I have to focus on what's happening in my life right now. I have_ cancer_, Naomi. And it's going to suck. Really, really bad." Naomi took a deep breath. "But it's okay. Cause over the past couple of weeks, I've learned that I'm not going through this fight by myself. I have my _friends_ with me. I have _you_ with me."

"Well don't you worry about a thing," spat Naomi. "You're going to be the hottest, baldest, cancer survivor to ever step on planet Naomi." Silver laughed softly. "Unless you want a wig, because I can totally get that for you."

Naomi and Silver laughed softly as they embraced each other tightly.

"Are you_ scared_?" asked Naomi.

"...I'm scared I'm going to miss it _all_," muttered Silver, her voice breaking. "My_ life_. My future. My friends."

"You're not going to miss _anything_, Sil," replied Naomi strongly. "If you're sorry ass goes anywhere before I say so, we are no longer best friends..." Naomi wrapped her arms around Silver once again. "Everything's going to be fine."

The door opened behind them, and Teddy strolled in smoothly.

"Are you guys ready?" asked Teddy. "Liam's hearing is about to take place in a few minutes. We have to go now if we want to make it."

"Liam's hearing?" asked Naomi.

"Naomi," replied Silver. "Liam's in jail."

* * *

Beverly Hills Jail and Police Department:

_She_ carefully stepped out of her vehicle and carried her phone up to her ear. She slowly closed the car door behind her as she listened intently to her device.

"You guys are already in there? Is it packed?" asked Annie. "Make sure Dixon's okay, Mark. I just got here. I'm on my way." As she threw her phone away in her purse, a large man stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Annie," Patrick muttered sternly. Annie almost fell back as she stood face to face with the man who was responsible for Dixon's current condition. "How are you?" He painted a sly grin across his tortured face. Annie thinned her eyes angrily.

"What the hell are you doing here, Patrick?" spat Annie aggressively.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," chuckled Patrick. Annie was confused.

"You want to know how I'm doing?" Annie repeated angrily. "Are you kidding?"

"Annie, all you have to do is turn yourself in," interjected Patrick. "Tell the press that it was a _lie_. Your whole book was fake."

"That's my life, I can't _lie_ about that," gritted Annie. "Patrick, it's the _truth_."

"You little _slut_," spat Patrick. "...if you don't do what I say, things are only going to get worse around here."

"Well then," began Annie, crossing her arms. "Bring it on." Patrick was taken back. "You don't scare me, Patrick."

"Don't do this, Annie," muttered Patrick. "You have no idea what I'm capable of doing..."

"I'll be ready," responded Annie strongly, walking past by him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Stay tuned for Liam's hearing and hopefully a "Lannie Reunion". This next chapter is going to be fun to write! Please keep the reviews coming!


	5. Bad News To Good People And Then Some

**90210**

**Episode 605**

**"Bad News To Good People And Then Some****"**

**Cast: **Annie Wilson, Dixon Wilson, Naomi Clark, Erin Silver, Navid Shirazi, Adrianna Tate-Duncan, Liam Court, Teddy Montgomery

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 90210.

**Author's Note: **Please keep the reviews coming! I want to know what's the most exciting part about this 'season' for you.

**Full Summary: **Season 6 finds Annie and Dixon Wilson, along with the rest of the Beverly Hills' gang, lost, loved, and strengthened through each other. It's a new and different time for them, as the stakes are much higher and there is a lot more to lose. Old flames are ignited and broken families are reunited. Coming from a world of glamour and privilege, with endless possibilities in front of them, anything can happen. All in all, it's just another day in the world's most famous zip code.

* * *

"Bad News To Good People And Then Some" Drama/Romance. Shenae Grimes, Tristan Wilds, AnnaLynne McCord. Series **Liam and Annie reunite, while Jordan shocks Naomi with some news. Silver tells her friends about her cancer and Adrianna asks Liam for a favor. Dixon loses Unfaithful Records.**

* * *

**000**

Beverly Hills Jail and Police Department:

_He _took a deep sigh of relief as the judge freed him.

Liam slipped his arms from the cold metal cuffs, and massaged both his wrists with his large hands. The room felt warmer as the sun fell through the glass windows and hit his hard face. His eyes wandered around the court room, his ears buzzing and his vision slightly blurred from every movement in the room. He suddenly felt his lawyers' hands shake his' in victory.

He was furious and relieved all at the same time.

Campbell Price had not shown up to the arraignment. The video tapes that were found at the concert revealed that Campbell and some members of the Cronos Society had plotted the bomb in Liam's duffle bag after sneaking backstage. The video revealed that a cooking grill was placed in Liam's duffle bag near the fireworks behind the stage. It was revealed that one of the members from the Cronos Society had purchased the cooking grill and had illegally brought it in the concert. There was now a search investigation for a missing Campbell Price and his two friends.

Liam slowly turned around as his friends made their way towards him. The whole Wilson family and the rest of his friends were very happy to see him. Teddy led the group towards Liam.

"Teddy," Liam muttered graciously. "Thank you, man. If it wasn't for you, I would probably still be behind bars." Liam smiled warmly. "Or locked up in a California State Prison for the next ten years of my life."

"What are friends for, right?" chuckled Teddy, embracing Liam tightly. "I'm just glad..._all_ of us are glad that you're out of there. I really do hope they catch_ his_ ass." Mark wheeled Dixon around Teddy as Silver and Naomi walked behind them.

"Dixon," called Liam, smiling. Dixon put his fist up in the air as Liam pounded his fist against his. Mark, Silver, and Navid embraced Liam and stepped to the side as Naomi strutted passed them. "Thanks for coming guys."

"Oh my God, Liam! Do I have to slap you again?" said Naomi. "You know _I_ could've gotten you out of here! You should have let _me_ known! I could have had Jordan's mom here in a second. That woman owes me anyways." Liam chuckled softly. "...Good thing you're out of that God awful orange suit."

"It's good to see you again, Naomi," laughed Liam quietly. Naomi moved aside as Annie made her way towards her fiancé.

Annie met Liam with a beautiful smile painted across her soft face. It was a hopeful smile. With everything that was going on in her life, she _needed_ her man more than ever. She carefully held his face in her delicate hands and smiled sweetly at him. He never felt more alive and free as he reached for her small waist. Holding Annie in his arms made his heart pound lively against his chest.

"Annie," he whispered to her happily. A slow tear fell out of Annie's sultry eyes as he pressed his lips against hers. "Hey there..."

"I've _really_ missed you," she muttered quietly, pouting her lips. Liam grabbed her hand and gently kissed her forehead.

"I'm here now," he reassured her sweetly. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

**90210**

* * *

The Offshore:

Adrianna stepped quietly into an empty Offshore.

She wore large shades on her long face that covered the bruises that engulfed her strained eyes. She kept very to herself as she slowly made her way around the counter. She kept her head down as her long, unbrushed hair hid the rest of her scars.

"Adrianna?" called Old Salty from behind the bar, startling her. She turned around and gazed at the ground. "What are you doing here? Didn't you hear about Liam's hearing today? Everyone's there right now..." Adrianna kept quiet.

"Hey," muttered Adrianna, keeping her distance. "Umm...yeah of course I know about it. Since Navid's been staying here, he needed me to get something from his room. Do you mind?"

"No, not at all," answered Old Salty very nonchalantly. "Go ahead. You know where his room is." Adrianna smiled inwardly and quickly dashed off.

Adrianna carefully shut the door behind her as she slowly removed her sunglasses away from her face. She squinted her damaged eyes against the sun's light as she began to move around the small room.

"Where are you?" she muttered to herself. She was looking for Liam's .38 special revolver that he kept for safety in his room. She continued to open drawers and closets and even searched under the mattress. "C'mon, c'mon..."

She stopped for a moment and gazed over her shoulder. She moved towards the bed's headboard and slipped her arm behind it. She moved her hand around the headboard until she felt the pistol graze her fingers. She quickly detached it from the headboard and took a deep breath.

"Did you find it?" called Old Salty from outside. Adrianna was startled and quickly threw the revolver in her purse. Soon enough, Old Salty stepped into the room with a wet towel in his hands. "Do you need help?"

"I'm okay," answered Adrianna, putting on her shades. "I found what I needed." She rapidly made her way out the room.

"Hey Ade!" called Old Salty, stopping her in her tracks. He knew something was off about her. Adrianna shut her eyes and turned around to face him. "...tell Navid he's been a good business partner. He's really helped me out around here." Adrianna smiled shortly. "If you need a place to stay for a while, you guys can stay here as long as you want."

"Thanks," murmured Adrianna. "I have to go, Old Salty."

* * *

Naomi's Mansion:

The Queen of Beverly Hills moved swiftly across her home, fighting the vicious paparazzi scattered around her mansion. She ferociously drew in the heavy curtains with her thin arms and attempted to lock all the doors as she tried to maintain order around her home.

"I'll be over soon, Sil," said Naomi on the phone. "Tell the Wilson's I'll be there, I just wanted to stop by my house..."

"Be careful on the road," replied Silver. "I'll see you here."

"Make sure you're getting rest," added Naomi.

Naomi dropped her phone on the table as she tightened the curtains with her hands.

"What the hell is going on around here!" she shrieked furiously. "The Prince Harry scandal is _finished_, people! Go home you pathetic leeches!"

"Why don't you tell me what's _really_ going on...," muttered Jordan from behind, strolling in from the backdoor. Naomi was taken back.

"Jordan?" she muttered, making her way towards him. He resisted her embrace and stepped away from a perplexed Naomi. "Huh? What...I don't understand...what's going on? Why are you acting like this?"

The loud voices of the paparazzi was drowned out by the gravity in Jordan's voice and stature. Naomi helplessly gazed at Jordan for some understanding.

"Help me out here, Jordan," she pleaded. "You're _scaring_ me..."

"I was in New York," began Jordan sternly. Naomi looked at his emotionless face. "...I was in New York to visit _you_..."

"I...I didn't know," she confessed. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I visited your office," interjected Jordan. "Your assistant gave me the address to your penthouse..." Naomi knew where this was headed.

"Jordan," she muttered, embarrassed. She held on to her stomach as she attempted to balance herself on her stilettos.

"I saw you, Naomi! I saw you with another _man_ on your balcony!" he yelled angrily. "How could you, Naomi! After all I did for you! After all my mom did for you and your brother! Everything I risked just to be with you! What -"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" shrieked Naomi, quieting Jordan. "I was with another man! What you saw was _real_." Her chest rose heavily. "I..._cheated_ on you with another man...and I am so sorry." Jordan bit his lips and clenched his fists. "Listen to me, Jordan...you have to believe me when I say what I did was wrong. But you have to understand -"

"No I don't," Jordan spat. "I don't understand." Naomi looked away. "...and when were you planning on telling me about this? When we started getting even more serious?"

"I was planning to tell you when I came back home, believe me!" explained Naomi desperately. "This is not how I planned on telling you at all! I love you, Jordan!"

"You have a hell of a way of showing it," snapped Jordan.

"I was feeling lonely," explained Naomi desperately. "I was afraid. I was alone. I missed_ Max_." Jordan was taken back as Naomi continued to ramble. "I know what I say right now is not going to change how you feel about me..."

"You just said it," muttered Jordan. Naomi realized what she had just said. "Have a nice life with _Max_."

"Jordan, wait!" she called. "Don't do this!" He quickly stepped outside her mansion and left. She fell down to the floor and wrapped her arms around herself as she wept to herself.

* * *

Wilson Residence:

Liam and Annie rested gently on her mattress in her bedroom, while everyone else gathered downstairs in the living room. Annie pressed herself against Liam's broad chest, as he wrapped his large arms around her petite body. Although everything seemed chaotic in her life at the moment, there was an unexplainable peace that Annie felt when she was in his arms.

They both continued to stare at her engagement ring. What was _next_? They both had the same question lingering in their thoughts.

Liam and Annie were very comfortable, but bothered at the same time.

"What's on your mind?" asked Liam, grazing her dark chocolate hair. He leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"You," she answered sweetly, biting her lip. "_Us_...our future." She gazed up at Liam. "You?"

"Same," he replied to her quietly. "I can't help but feel like our lives just stopped for a few weeks..." Annie took a deep breath. "I honestly felt like I was never going to get out of there. That I would never get to hold you like this."

"It's good you're here, now," Annie added.

"I was so _scared_, Annie," he confessed to her. "I was afraid of being away from you. You're the only thing that keeps me alive."

"When I found out you were in jail," Annie began. "My heart _broke_. I couldn't breathe. I knew I couldn't survive another day being away from you." Liam traced her face with his finger. "Seeing you in jail...not being able to touch you...it was the hardest thing I've_ ever_ had to do..."

"I'm here now," he said to her, looking in her eyes. Annie's soul swam into the depths of Liam's water blue eyes. "And you will never have to go through anything like that again...ever."

"It feels good," she said. "You're here. My parents are back. Dixon's okay..." Liam smiled. "...and we're getting _married?_" Both Liam and Annie knew that ever since their engagement, the recent events have definitely impacted their lives greatly. Getting married wasn't a main priority anymore - so they both thought. "...Please don't get mad at me when I say this...Are we really ready?" Liam had the same thought. "Am I crazy? We both want this, but I'm feeling -"

"Annie," he muttered.

"I love you, Liam," she said to him, reaching for his face. "I will _always_ love you. That's all I've ever known...but why does it have to be all or nothing right now?" Liam gazed at her. "...Let's take things slow for now. Let's get to know each other more."

"Take things _slower_...I like that," repeated Liam, agreeing with Annie. "Annie, I don't care about a _damn_ ring on my finger. I just want to be with _you_." Annie gulped. "I want to wake up every day knowing that my heart belongs to you..." She kissed him slowly.

"Things are just too hectic right now," she added, as Liam nodded his head. "I think it's best if we just hold off our wedding for a while. For everyone. For us."

"I don't know what to do from here...but what I know..is that I love you, Annie," Liam expressed. "I have waited five years for you...and you are definitely worth the wait again..."

"I love you, too," she responded breathlessly. "I love you so much." She leaned in slowly as Liam pressed his lips softly against hers'.

**000**

Living Room:

The room quieted down as they all assembled around in the living room. The smell of hamburger patties, hot dogs, and sausages on the grill encompassed the house.

Harry had his arms around Debbie as they stood to the side. Annie and Liam came down from her bedroom and sat next to Dixon, while Teddy took a seat next to Silver and Navid. Mark opened the door for Naomi as she entered the house.

Annie and Silver both noticed that Naomi had been crying. Something was wrong.

"Are you okay?" whispered Annie to Naomi. Naomi quickly nodded her head and brushed Annie away. She welcomed Liam and Dixon home with a kiss on the cheek and took a seat next to Silver. Annie and Silver exchanged worried glances.

"Where's Adrianna?" asked Naomi to Navid. She cleared her strained voice. "Everyone is here except her!"

"She said she's almost here," answered Navid. He suddenly gathered everyone's attention. "And by the way...Ade sort of fell down the stairs and has a few marks on her face. Please listen to me when I tell you all: don't _overreact_ when she gets here, please? Please! You know how insecure Ade can get."

"Navid," interrupted Dixon. "I'm in a wheelchair with a collapsed lung."

"I just got out of jail," added Liam.

"And Jordan just broke up with me," muttered Naomi. Silver reached for Naomi as Annie pouted her lips. "...It doesn't matter. He does not know what he just loss. He can't handle my _perfect_ personality."

The door opened slowly and in came Adrianna with her shades placed tightly against her face.

"Oh, there she is!" called out Navid. He stood up to walk her in. She brought with her a plate of cookies and smiled shyly at her friends. "Let me get those, Ade. Take a seat." He whispered in her ear that he had told them what had happened to her.

Adrianna slowly removed her shades and placed them in her purse. Everyone was taken back and spat out worried looks at her. Naomi rapidly stood up from her seat and reached for Adrianna.

"Oh my God!" Naomi hissed. Everyone turned their heads at her as Navid said not to overreact. "...Don't worry, Ade! We can _fix_ this. We can totally fix this! Let me call my dermatologist really quick, we'll get you back to your beautiful, fresh face again!" Adrianna chuckled. "I have some foundation in my purse...we can cover those dark ugly things really fast. You totally won't be able to tell."

"I'm _fine,_ Naomi," responded Adrianna. "It was just a hard fall." Annie, Silver, and Teddy all exchanged worried looks.

"Are you sure you're okay, Ade?" asked Annie. Adrianna looked at all of them and reassured them that she was perfectly fine.

Harry, Debbie, and Mark brought in food form the backyard and invited everyone to eat.

As time slowly passed by, Silver finally stood up in front of everyone. She was _ready_ to tell her friends. She couldn't fight this alone anymore. Especially after starting her chemotherapy, she needed as many supporters she could get.

"I have something to say," she began nervously. "...And you guys can take that worried look off your faces, because what I'm about to say shouldn't affect the way you look at me from this point on."

"What is it, Sil?" asked Annie, sitting up.

"Some of you guys already know this," muttered Silver. "...For some of you, I've already told you what's going on. For those who I haven't told, I swear I've been trying to find the right time to tell you all." Everyone listened intently. "I...I...um...I tested positive for cancer." Silver's eyes overflowed with tears as her friends gazed desperately at her. "It hit me hard at first. Especially after losing my baby." Adrianna reminisced about her own daughter. "It was very hard. But Dixon and Teddy have been helping me through it..."

"Silver," whispered Annie.

"No, it's okay. I'm_ okay_," Silver responded quietly. "I've accepted the fact that I have _it_. And now I have cancer." Everyone took a deep breath. "...but I am _resilient_. I will _fight_. And I will _win_." Dixon smiled sweetly at her. "I just wanted to tell you all that I need you guys to support me...to support me during this time in my life. I know I've been pretty selfish lately, but all I'm asking is for your comfort and peace." She sniffled. "...and one more thing. I will not let this define who I am. I am still Silver. And I hope I'm still Silver to all of you."

"You will _always_ be our Silver," muttered Annie, embracing Silver.

"And we're all going to be here for you," added Adrianna, reaching for Silver's hand.

"Till the end," whispered Naomi, running her hand down Silver's arm.

"All of us," said Dixon.

* * *

Naomi's Mansion:

Annie, Naomi, and Silver lounged around Naomi's dipping pool as they sipped on mimosas.

"I can't believe Adrianna moved out," spat Naomi. "Now I'm officially roommate-less. Can one of you move in with me?"

"I have my own place to take care of," responded Silver, flipping through a magazine.

"I'm back with my parents and Dixon," added Annie.

"How about Liam?" asked Silver.

"We're taking things_ really_ slow right now," answered Annie honestly. "He's staying at our old house until we figure things out. We're sort of new about this engagement thing."

"Take it from me," said Naomi. "Don't rush it. Just enjoy the_ sex_, honey!" All girls chuckled.

"Where is Adrianna?" asked Silver.

"She said she couldn't make it today," answered Naomi. "Probably for the best." Annie and Silver stared Naomi down. "What? If I had her face I wouldn't be going out either...I don't blame her, I really don't."

"Naomi," spat Annie.

"Well she's missing out on wonderful mimosas and my dipping pool," responded Naomi. "It's a beautiful day to relax."

"It definitely is," added Silver. "I miss _this_. I miss just hanging out with _my_ girls." Annie winked at Silver.

"Oh, how I've _missed_ my dipping pool," Naomi sighed. "Manhattan has nothing on LA."

"...What were you doing in New York, Naomi?" asked Annie.

"Yeah. I know you mentioned it to me, but what really happened over there?" added Silver. "You sort of just disappeared." Naomi sat up on her seat and removed her shades.

"Rachel gave me a job," explained Naomi. "She needed me to run her company from New York. I actually should be heading back in a couple of days before she completely fires me. I've been having to call my assistant to send me my calls."

"Is that all?" asked Annie.

"...No," muttered Naomi. "I ran into Ethan." Annie and Silver shot up from their seats. "Yeah, I know."

"Ethan?" repeated Silver.

"In New York?" asked Annie. "Whoa. What happened?"

"We sort of _slept_ together," confessed Naomi. "For like...a week. But we decided to break it off as soon as we realized that what we were doing was wrong."

"And Jordan knows about this?" asked Silver.

"Yeah," answered Naomi. "That's why he was here last week. To tell me and then break up with me." Silver reached for Naomi's hand. "But like I said...I just need to be me right now. I can never get over _Max_ with another man."

"Max?" muttered Annie. Naomi's lips trembled. "...Naomi...are you still in love with _Max_?"

* * *

The Offshore:

Navid and Old Salty sat down together to review paperwork about the bar.

"I was thinking of removing some of those heavy lights in the back," suggested Old Salty. "Damn, those lights are bright."

"Those damn lights cost me a fortune," responded Navid. "Maybe we can get rid of a few, but not all."

"As long as I'm keeping this place alive," said Old Salty.

"And how's Mark?" asked Navid.

"He's cooking up a mean gourmet taco for my customers," responded Old Salty. "I like him. We should keep him." Navid chuckled. "He's bringing people in."

"Let's talk about the music," added Navid. Adrianna walked in and wandered around the bar. "Actually, hold on that thought. I'll be back. My girlfriend just got here." Navid stood up from his seat and welcomed Adrianna with a soft hug.

"Navid," Adrianna muttered. "Hey." Navid tried leaning in for a kiss, but was rejected. "I'm sorry, Navid. I just don't feel right, right now. To be honest, my face still hurts and I...I just need some space right now."

"Oh, I'm sorry," apologized Navid.

"It's okay," said Adrianna. "I'm just a little sensitive. Thank you for trying to make me feel better. I appreciate it." Navid smiled sweetly. "Have you seen Liam around?"

"Yeah, he's in the back," said Navid. "Why?"

"I just need to ask him for a favor," answered Adrianna. "I'll see you later?" Old Salty looked over his shoulder at an uneasy Adrianna as she walked away to Navid's room.

000

Navid's Room:

Liam was fixing his bike on the balcony as Adrianna stepped in.

"Hey Liam?" called Adrianna, removing her shades. Liam turned around and dropped his tools on the ground. He wiped his greasy hands aggressively on a towel and walked towards her.

"Ade," he said to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I need a favor," explained Adrianna.

"What is it?" asked Liam.

"I know this is going to sound crazy...umm...do you still box?" asked Adrianna quietly. Liam gave her a confused look and stepped back. "I know you use to fight. Navid told me all about it. I know you're good."

"And?" added Liam.

"I need you to teach me how to fight," said Adrianna.

* * *

Wilson Residence:

Teddy sat comfortably across from Navid, as Dixon sat in front of his computer.

"I can't believe I lost my beach house," muttered Dixon helplessly. "So much for my own independence..."

"Don't sweat it, Dixon," said Navid.

"Yeah," added Teddy. "At least you have your parents here now."

"And they don't know I'm not in school anymore," added Dixon quietly. "My mom is going to freak when she finds out."

"At least your parents don't live in Switzerland," muttered Navid. "I miss my mom's cooking."

"True," said Dixon. "I just feel bad that Annie canceled her Book Tour for me. She's always doing these things for me."

"She's your sister, man," said Teddy. "She'll do anything for you."

"So what's next for you bro?" asked Navid.

"Well I got a phone call the other day from a music producer from the Spencer Blane tribute concert and wants to check out Adrianna," answered Dixon, very hopeful. "He wants to hear some of her songs...but the only problem is my laptop got destroyed along with my beach house and I have no other way of sending any of Ade's old demo."

"That's good news," said Teddy, tossing a tennis ball in the air. "Besides the whole laptop being blown up."

"Just get Adrianna back in the studio," suggested Navid. "...I know she's dying to get back on the stage."

"I'm not worried about getting Adrianna to be my client," said Dixon, turning himself around. "I got a call from the studio the other day. And I've lost Unfaithful Records..."

"What do you mean?" asked Navid.

"The label failed," muttered Dixon. "I lost my opportunity. The record label is gone and bought. My dream's over."

* * *

The Pier:

Annie carefully made her way down the loose docks as the ocean breeze picked away at her long, dark-chocolate waves. Her eyes wandered around the small vicinity for her fiance.

She found Liam waxing a white sailboat in the waters. She smiled warmly as Liam was in his natural habitat.

"I was told you'd be here!" called Annie.

"Annie?" responded Liam.

"What are you doing?" asked Annie, chuckling. Liam reached for her hand and helped her on the boat. "What is this, Liam?"

"It's a sailboat," answered Liam, kissing Annie on the cheek. "I bought it from Old Salty. It's mine."

"You sure buy a lot of things from Old Salty," added Annie. "It's beautiful. But why?"

"...Ever since Campbell put me behind bars," began Liam. "I've just had a lot of anger and mixed emotions built up inside of me. This is my therapy. This -"

"So you're fixing this boat," finished Annie. "I get it it, Liam. I do." He smiled at her. "So when do I get to sail with my man?" He leaned into Annie and held her close to him. She could smell his cologne fill her senses as she reached for his face.

"When it's done," whispered Liam, grinning. "This can be our fresh start." He was so excited. "Thank God there's no Jasper around to ruin anything..." Annie smiled hopefully.

"No one is going to get in between us," added Annie strongly. "I'm sure of that." She whisked the thought away of Patrick Westhill forever. She picked up a rag and began to help Liam clean the sailboat.

* * *

**Author Note: **Stay tuned! There are gonna be some interesting storylines coming up!


	6. The Fighter And The Opportunity

**90210**

**Episode 606**

**"The Fighter And The Opportunity****"**

**Cast: **Annie Wilson, Dixon Wilson, Naomi Clark, Erin Silver, Navid Shirazi, Adrianna Tate-Duncan, Liam Court, Teddy Montgomery

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 90210.

**Author's Note: **Please keep the reviews coming! I love reading your thoughts! I'm trying to bring back the aspirations and goals that these characters use to have in the earlier seasons. I want to make it feel like there's a direction for each one!

**Full Summary: **Season 6 finds Annie and Dixon Wilson, along with the rest of the Beverly Hills' gang, lost, loved, and strengthened through each other. It's a new and different time for them, as the stakes are much higher and there is a lot more to lose. Old flames are ignited and broken families are reunited. Coming from a world of glamour and privilege, with endless possibilities in front of them, anything can happen. All in all, it's just another day in the world's most famous zip code.

* * *

"The Fighter and The Opportunity" Drama/Romance. Shenae Grimes, Tristan Wilds, AnnaLynne McCord. Series **Dixon struggles to tell his parents he's no longer a student at CU, while Annie auditions for the lead role in the school play directed by the famous director, Rob Marshall. Adrianna confides in Liam, and Silver begins to lose her hair. Teddy experiences anti-gay activists on campus, while Navid competes to be Editor and Chief of the school newspaper, The Condor. Naomi receives a surprise visitor in New York.**

* * *

**000**

Wilson Residence:

_He _was swiftly limping around the house on crutches for the past two and half months. Dixon was almost in full recovery after weeks of long surgery and intense physical therapy.

He tucked his cell phone tightly between his ear and shoulder as he hovered over his laptop on the kitchen counter.

"Wait! Don't hang up on me!" pleaded Dixon desperately. "Just listen to one of her songs! Wait -" Dixon slammed his phone on the kitchen counter. "Dammit! Another one gone..."

Losing Unfaithful Records had hit Dixon harder than his accident. His _dream_ was taken away from him in an instant. Although Adrianna sang well at the Spencer Blane tribute concert, the bombing incident overshadowed her performance. That killed Dixon's chances of saving his record label.

Not only was Dixon frustrated, but he also felt very _guilty_. His sister, Annie, had paid for everything. He felt that he did not only fail himself, but also Annie.

"Is everything okay, Dixon?" asked Debbie, making her way into the kitchen. Startled, Dixon rapidly closed his laptop and painted a big smile on his face.

"Mom," said Dixon nervously. "Yeah, I'm fine. Everything's good. I just hit...my...arm against my crutches."

"Well be careful," responded Debbie. Dixon nodded his head.

"Yes ma'm," answered Dixon. The back door swung open as Harry dragged in the groceries from the car. "Hey dad. Do you need help?"

"Dixon, we need to talk," muttered Harry sternly. Dixon's heart sank deep in his stomach.

"What's going on, Harry?" asked Debbie.

"...I uh...I stopped by CU's administration office this morning to make sure that you and Annie are taken care for the next school year." Dixon gulped nervously. "There seems to be no record of you last year. You care to explain that?"

"Well," began Dixon nervously. "You see...what happened..."

"Dixon, did you drop out of school?" asked Debbie. Dixon stayed quiet. "Dixon? Answer me."

"...College is just _not_ for me, mom," explained Dixon, looking at his father and mother. Debbie took a deep breath. "Before you guys freak out, just hear me out! Please, just listen to me! The summer after senior year, I toured with an awesome DJ and then I got the chance to tour with Haley Reinhart and it was the best experience of my life!"

"Dixon I understand that music is your _passion_," interjected Debbie. "I understand. I do. But you need to graduate! You _are_ going to graduate." Dixon quickly took offense.

"What your mother is trying to say," added Harry. "...is that education is important."

"This is my passion! I'm good," defended Dixon. "I have..._had_...my own record label! I'm chasing after my dream!" Debbie crossed her arms, while Harry placed his hands on his hips. "School's just holding me back right now! I have the world set in front of me! Why can't you guys just support me?"

"We do support you, Dixon," explained Debbie.

"Obviously not!" defended Dixon angrily.

"Dixon," began Harry. "You don't have to rush anything. Go to school. Take some classes. Get an intern job in the music industry. You're in LA for God's sakes. Get experience. It will benefit you in the end. Believe _us_. We know what's best for you, son."

"Dad, you don't understand!" defended Dixon aggressively. "This is my life!"

"You're going back to school," spat Debbie. "End of discussion."

* * *

**90210**

* * *

California University - Student Center:

The bright college campus was swarmed with eager students ready for another semester of school. The colors of red and black filled the wide campus as Annie and Silver strolled into the Student Center.

"How the heck did you pass that line so fast?" asked Silver.

"Well apparently if you're the best-selling author of _Undressed_," began Annie, taking a seat across from her best friend. "...you don't have to wait in line." Annie scoffed. "...I don't know why everyone is acting _differently_ around me, I'm still the _same_ person as I was."

"Tell me about it," murmured Silver under her breath, leaning back against her seat.

"Here's your latte, Sil," said Annie, handing Silver the drink. "...Hold on! Are you...umm...are you allowed to drink this?" Silver chuckled.

"I don't really know, Annie, but I'm drinking it anyways," responded Silver coldly. "I'm thirsty."

"I'm _sorry_, Silver," apologized Annie sincerely. "I just...I just don't want anything _bad_ to happen to you."

"Annie," stated Silver. "_Bad_ things are going to happen to everyone. The most important thing is that I'm still the _same_ person as I was." Annie smiled sweetly at her. "Just because I have cancer doesn't mean that I can't be a kick ass film director one day."

"I hear you," responded Annie quietly. "...Well here's to a new year and a fresh start." Annie and Silver tossed their lattes in the air and tapped their drinks against each other.

"To being the same person!" added Silver happily.

* * *

Offshore - Basement:

_She _wiped away the sweat on her brow with her arm as her chest rose and fell heavily. The warm and humid air in the small room under the Offshore forced her to take a break from her _training_.

She picked up her water bottle and pressed it against her plump lips. She chugged down the cold drink and tossed it aside as she slipped her small hands in her boxing gloves.

"Okay," she spat, warming up her tense shoulders. "Break's over. Let's go back at it."

"Adrianna," Liam muttered breathlessly, wiping his broad, glistening chest with a towel. "Ade, you have to tell me what's going on? We've been secretly training in here for at least over a month now. I think I deserve an explanation."

"Let's just keep on going," ignored Adrianna. "I think my punches are getting better. I can feel myself getting stronger."

"Ade," said Liam, catching his breath. "Come on...what is it?"

"If you don't want to help me out," began Adrianna defensively. "I can work on my own!" She dragged a dummy out of a closet and began to throw her fists at its' face. She threw her leg to the dummy's chest and continued to execute various combinations.

"You're overworking yourself, Ade," said Liam, reaching for her. "You need to take a _rest_. Ade, are you listening -" She threw her hand ferociously to his face and cut his lip. Liam fell back as Adrianna carefully clenched her hand.

"Liam," she whispered, reaching for him. "I am so _sorry_. I didn't mean to -" Liam shot up on his feet and wiped the blood on his lip with the back of his hand.

"Adrianna," murmured Liam helplessly. "You can tell me what's going on." Adrianna began to tear, as her lips trembled anxiously.

"Okay, okay," she replied, surrendering to Liam. "...just promise me..._promise_ me you won't tell anyone. Especially not Navid. If he found out -"

"What is it?" interjected Liam impatiently.

"I didn't fall down the stairs," explained Adrianna. "What happened to me wasn't an _accident_ at all...I made everything up."

"I'm not following," said Liam.

"I...I umm," began Adrianna quietly. Liam grabbed her by her shoulders and stared deeply in her sultry eyes. "...I umm...my car was high jacked a couple of months ago..." Liam was taken back.

"Are you okay?" asked Liam. "Is everything okay?"

"There's more...I...I was...I was umm," continued Adrianna nervously. "I was _attacked_." She began to weep. She wrapped her arms around her body. "...By a bunch of guys in black ski masks..." She pursed her lips as she tried to contain herself. "They umm...they...dragged me in an alley...they umm..."

"Oh, Ade," he muttered.

"They umm...they threw me around...they _beat_ me for a good hour and a half," explained Adrianna, clearing her throat. At this point, her tears engulfed her beautiful face. Liam just wanted to embrace her. "And then they ripped my clothes off of me, all of it...and _raped_ me till I was unconscious." Liam shut his eyes painfully. "They left me for dead."

"Why didn't you say anything to any of us?" asked Liam. "Ade..."

"I'm saying something to you _now_," said Adrianna. "...Liam, no one can know about any of _this_." Liam was trying to regroup his thoughts. "I have been having these constant nightmares where in my dream I'm in that same alley again and I can't...I wake up sweating and out of breath and..." She took a deep breath. "I just need _this_, Liam. Please."

"Okay," he whispered to her, wrapping his large arms around her. "It's fine. It's...fine. I understand."

* * *

Wilson Residence:

Harry found Dixon in his room, mixing various types of beats and music. Dixon was sulking around in his bedroom.

"Hey, Dix?" called Harry. "Can I come in? Can we talk?" Dixon swung his chair around.

"I thought we already did," complained Dixon.

"Listen son," said Harry. "We're doing what we think is best for you."

"Dad," interrupted Dixon. "I'm not a child anymore."

"I know that," agreed Harry. "But you're only 20 years old, Dixon. You have the rest of your life ahead of you."

"I'm good at what I do, dad," defended Dixon. "I just feel like you guys don't know that."

"We know that, Dixon," whispered Harry. "Your mother and I know how talented you and Annie are. We are so proud of the both of you for what you have accomplished so far in your life."

"Then why are you making me go to college?" asked Dixon.

"Because it's important," answered Harry, placing his hand on his son's shoulder. "Just remember, Dix...a journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step..."

"What's wrong with skipping a few steps?" asked Dixon.

"You miss out on the others," answered Harry, smiling.

* * *

California University - Student Center:

"I really need _this_, Annie," said Silver. "This film class has been my only distraction from my radiation therapies. Apparently, Dr. Brooks is saying that everything is going well right now. It has just been really exhausting. I'm constantly tired."

"Well since Carnegie Mellon is out of the picture for me," began Annie. "My new creative writing and acting classes here at CU will be my only distraction from all the craziness in my life right now. I keep forgetting that I'm engaged."

"Speaking of colleges," added Silver distraughtly. "NYU is never going to take me now. I can't even afford it anymore. I'm practically broke after paying for my hospital bills. Why can't we all be just like Naomi and live the life in New York."

"For the last time," said Annie sweetly. "Let me _help_. Your friends want to help you, Silver."

"Annie, no," responded Silver strongly. "That's asking for too much. I just need you guys to keep me company. I hate being by myself. It freaks me out."

"Have you told Kelly yet?" asked Annie. "Or your brother? Or your dad?"

"Kelly has her own issues right," explained Silver, playing around with her latte. "She's still trying to fix things with Dylan and she has Sammy to worry about. I don't even know." Annie sighed. "And my brother's in Japan doing God knows what. And I haven't seen my dad since middle school."

"Don't get mad at me, Sil," began Annie quietly. "...But don't you think now is the perfect time to have family around."

"You guys are my _family_," responded Silver. "...That's _enough_ for me."

"Don't you remember what happened with your mom?" mentioned Annie. "Don't you want some kind of closure with your family?"

"I'm not going to _die_, Annie," spat Silver, taken back.

"I didn't mean it like that," defended Annie. "...all I'm saying is...yes, your _friends_ are your family..." Silver stared at Annie. "After what happened with Dixon, there's a different feeling you get when your own family comforts you." Silver looked away. "I really think you should call your sister."

"I think you should just leave that to me," responded Silver quietly. "I'll call when I'm ready."

"Fair enough," muttered Annie, smiling shortly.

* * *

California University - Tennis Courts:

Teddy strongly tossed the round ball high in the clear sky and swung his tennis racket with full force at it. He successfully completed his serve against his opponent.

"Great serve, Teddy!" called the coach. "Nice arm! That'll do for today everyone! You should all take notes from Mr. Montgomery here! I'll see you all tomorrow! Same time!"

"Thanks, coach!" replied Teddy, shaking his coach's hand.

"I guess Teddy just has a way with _balls_," muttered another person on the team. Teddy turned around and found a crowd laughing at him.

"Yeah, I've never seen a_ faggot_ serve like that before," stated another person strongly. Teddy felt his stomach twist and turn as nervous sweat rolled down his masculine face. "Someone should put that on The Condor! That'll get the people reading again!"

"Seriously?" said Teddy.

"I think coach is _gay_, too," said another person. "Teddy's probably sleeping with him to get on varsity..." Teddy clenched his jaws and his fists.

"Hey, let's stop it guys! I think that's enough for today! Teddy had a great day today," said another person. "Let's hit the showers everyone." Teddy took a deep sigh of relief. "Should we wait till Teddy's gone though...?" The bastard threw a smirk on his face. "I'm sorry, Teddy, but I feel really uncomfortable showering naked in the same showers with you. You might attack me or something! Since you're out and about, I don't know the things you might do to me."

"Maybe we should have campus security near by," joked someone else.

Teddy dropped his tennis racket and stormed off.

"Unbelievable," gritted Teddy. "I don't have time for this."

"Hey! Come back, Teddy! It was just a joke!" called the person. "You're acting like my sister walking away from this!" The crowd behind Teddy laughed away.

* * *

Manhattan, New York - Rachel Gray's Headquarters:

Naomi fashionably walked around halls of the headquarters. She definitely had made her mark in the company ever since she began working there. Erika closely followed behind her as Naomi interacted with her clients.

"The Kardashians want to know when they can meet with you about throwing a birthday bash for Kim and Kanye's new baby?" asked Erika. "Kim's wondering if the date she suggested was still good?"

"That's going to be very difficult, Erika," stated Naomi, making her way to her office. "We already promised the Prime Minister that our company is going to sponsor the event that weekend. Everything needs to be perfect."

"Okay, Naomi," responded Erika, tapping on her ipad. "By the way, you should know...someone's waiting inside your office..." Naomi's eyes widened as Erika stopped her in her tracks.

"It better not be Ethan," gritted Naomi strongly. "...or Jordan...or _Max_...I think I would die if it was Max."

"It's not," whispered Erika.

"You have to tell me these kinds of things ahead of time," added Naomi. "That's why you're my secretary."

"I had specific instructions to follow," explained Erika. "I'm sorry."

"Just go take five or something," said Naomi, opening her office door. "I'll see you later, Erika." Naomi found Rachel Gray standing in front of her desk with her arms folded across her chest.

"Welcome," muttered Rachel sternly. There was almost no emotion on her face.

"Rachel?" said Naomi quietly, shutting the door behind her. "It's good to see you! Are you here to check up on me?"

"No," responded Rachel rapidly.

"What are you doing here then?" asked Naomi, confused. "I booked a trip for you to Europe to oversee an event in London for the Prime Minister. What happened? Is there something wrong with your itinerary? What are you doing here?"

"I sent Holly instead," responded Rachel coldly. Naomi stopped moving around and tried to figure out what Rachel was after.

"What's going on?" asked Naomi. "I'm really -"

"You're _fired_, Naomi," stated Rachel coldly.

"You what?" asked Naomi, surprised. "I'm fired?...I'm confused." Rachel grinned slyly. "Is this a prank? Is Ashton here? This must be a prank. Gosh, Rachel...you jokester!"

"You heard me, Naomi," said Rachel strongly, wiping her grin away. "I want you out of this office by tomorrow. I never want to see you around here ever again."

"Rachel?" asked Naomi desperately.

"I am not going to repeat myself," said Rachel, walking away. "If you're not out of here by noon...I'm going to have to ask security to escort you out." Rachel slammed the door as she made her way out the cold office.

Naomi fell back to her desk as she was in complete shock. Naomi looked around and held her stomach as she breathed in deeply.

* * *

California University - Student Center:

Dixon, Navid, and Teddy lounged around in the busy Student Center at CU as incoming freshman rushed through classes.

"Can you believe that was us three years ago?" said Navid, chuckling. "Eager freshman rushing to classes and grabbing lattes in between. Of, the good times."

"No, not really," answered Teddy. "Three years ago I had a fake marriage in Vegas with my ex-boyfriend, Shane, that was leaked in the news."

"Yeah," added Dixon. "...and I had a drug addiction to ADHD pills."

"...And I got my ass beat up," added Navid quietly. All three guys took a deep breath and took a sip of their drinks. "...so it was a _tough_ year. It's going to be different this year. We're upperclassmen now!"

"I feel like I'm in high school again," spat Dixon miserably. Dixon rested his chin on the palm of his hand.

"I'm guessing your parents forced you back into school, huh?" asked Navid to Dixon.

"I'm here, am I not?" responded Dixon strongly. "At least you guys don't have your parents on your back about college."

"Dude," said Navid, putting his hand up. "College is _fun_. Besides almost getting expelled because of that son of a bitch Campbell Price, I like it so far. Why would you want to leave so soon?"

"That actually doesn't sound pretty bad," muttered Teddy. "These people sort of suck anyways...Who needs this place?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Navid.

"Nothing," muttered Teddy. "Never mind."

"What are you so excited about anyways, Navid?" asked Dixon, annoyed.

"Well, because you boys are looking at the future Editor and Chief of The Condor," explained Navid. "Yup! Me. You're looking at him!"

"You mean that _stupid_ newspaper?" asked Teddy sternly.

"It's not stupid!" defended Navid strongly. "It's educational and has a purpose to serve our student body."

"It's _stupid_," spat Teddy.

"You're just jealous," said Navid. "My first assignment on the road to Editor and Chief of The Condor is to find a_ story_. A story with a strong conflict that will move the whole student body."

"How about my accident?" offered Dixon. Teddy nodded in agreement. "Mystery bombing at Dixon's beach house...I've officially become a black homeless man."

"Nah, you've had one too many times already," said Navid nonchalantly. "I need something new and fresh."

"How about the_ assholes_ on the CU Tennis Team," gritted Teddy angrily.

"What about them?" asked Navid.

"Nothing much to them, really," said Teddy. "They're just a bunch of _homophobes_."

"What did they do to you man?" asked Dixon.

"Yeah," added Navid. "Do we need to do some ass kicking?"

"No, no you don't. I wouldn't want you to break yourself for me, Navid," responded Teddy. Dixon chuckled. "They were just being your regular assholes. Everyone on the team knows I'm gay and that I'm good at tennis. They're just hating that's all."

"Perfect," muttered Navid, grinning.

"What?" said Dixon and Teddy in confusion.

"What the hell is your problem, man?" spat Dixon, hitting Navid.

"No, not like that," said Navid. "I think I just found my story."

* * *

California University - Women's Bathroom:

Annie ran her lipstick across her thin lips in front of the bathroom mirror as Silver brushed her hair.

"So there's news around campus that Rob Marshall is here at CU for the semester," mentioned Annie excitedly. "He's supposedly supposed to be directing a play at CU and is looking for a breakthrough actress."

"The guy that directed _Chicago_?" asked Silver.

"And the _Memoirs of a Geisha_," added Annie.

"Umm, he's sort of a big deal," said Silver.

"I know," said Annie. "Can you believe it?! The rumors are true that he's here, because I ran into him this morning and he asked me if I wanted to tryout for the lead part in his new play, _Her Heart of Gold_." Silver smiled eagerly. "It was a bit strange that he asked me on the spot, but who's going to refuse Rob Marshall?"

"Sounds fancy," said Silver. "What are you going to do?"

"What should I do?" asked Annie.

"I say you should do it," answered Silver strongly. "If there's anything I've learned from this cancer...is to live your life without regrets. Do it, Annie. I remember in high school when that's all you could talk about...getting on stage and acting in front of a large crowd. It'd be nice to see you up there again doing your thing."

"Well it would be a great distraction from the_ Undressed _media," added Annie. "And Patrick..." Silver suddenly dropped her hairbrush in the sink. She ran her hand delicately through her soft brown hair and found large strands of her hair in her hand.

"Oh God," whispered Silver, her voice breaking.

"What is it?" asked Annie, worried.

"My hair," wept Silver, continuing to comb her hair. Silver was beginning to spin out of control as she continued raking her hair with her fingers. "It's falling! Annie! Oh God!"

"Silver," said Annie. "It's going to be okay..."

"I can't believe this is happening. I have to get out of here," muttered Silver, running out of the bathroom.

* * *

Manhattan, New York - Rachel Gray's Headquarters:

Naomi loudly stormed through the glass doors of Rachel's Headquarters and found Rachel standing nearby. Naomi approached her and gathered everyone's attention.

"I cannot believe this is happening!" shrieked Naomi, pointing her finger at Rachel. Everyone around her turned around.

"Me neither," replied Rachel calmly. "Naomi, you better control yourself before I call security."

"I had to take the subway!" yelled Naomi.

"I cancelled Henry," muttered Rachel. "You don't work here anymore, Naomi."

"Why did you fire me in the first place?" asked Naomi angrily. Her pigment turned dark pink as her eyes bulged out. "I'm perfect! I'm the best! I brought in honest money and big success into this company! I am a hard worker and your best employee!"

"I know," agreed Rachel.

"I did better than your daughter!" yelled Naomi defensively. It finally clicked in Naomi's head. "Holly...she's the reason why you're firing me."

"You slept with her boyfriend," explained Rachel. "...you expect me to do nothing about it?"

"That was a mistake," whispered Naomi, ashamed. "I admit, it was careless and irresponsible."

"And that's why I'm taking over New York Headquarters," hissed Holly from behind. Naomi turned around and faced an angry Holly.

"Holly," whispered Naomi. "What are you doing here?"

"I cannot believe you would sleep with Ethan!" shrieked Holly. "How could you?"

"I am so sorry," pleaded Naomi.

"...I guess old habits die hard with you," gritted Holly, standing next to her mother. "You are pathetic."

"I should have known," added Rachel strongly. "Where there's trouble, Naomi doesn't fall far behind." Naomi shut her eyes, embarrassed.

"Maybe you are just a drug, party animal from Beverly Hills," said Rachel. "A spoiled Beverly Hills trust fund brat."

"No, mother," interrupted Holly. "She's more than that...she's a _bitch_."

"Holly," pleaded Naomi. "Hear me out."

"You are manipulative," began Holly angrily. "...malicious...conniving -"

"That's enough, Holly," stopped Rachel. Holly brushed away her tears and walked away. "As for you, Naomi...you get no pay, no company, and no future in this business. Go home. You have no life here."

Naomi swung her hand across Rachel's face. Her slap echoed throughout the building.

"Go to _hell_," spat Naomi, walking out of the building.

* * *

Adrianna's House:

Adrianna sat comfortably on her soft bed as Navid laid down beside her. He popped jellybeans into his mouth as he flipped channels through the TV.

"Dammit," Adrianna spat.

"What is it, babe?" asked Navid kindly. "What do you need? Do you need me to turn off the TV?"

"No, it's not you. It's nothing," responded a frustrated Adrianna. "...I just can't write a _damn_ song." Her head was throbbing.

"You don't have to write one right now do you?" asked Navid, resting his head on her lap.

"Dixon has been asking for another song ever since the Spencer Blane tribute concert," explained Adrianna helplessly. "This is my second chance in the music industry. I can't spoil it, Navid. I want to do this right this time. Dixon's looking for me to make things happen."

"For the record," began Navid. "I loved that song about me..."

"I do too," Adrianna chuckled, kissing Navid on his nose. "I just don't know why I can't write right now. It's like I'm not focused."

"Maybe you should take a break," suggested Navid.

"I don't need a break!" yelled Adrianna. Navid was taken back. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to scream at you. I'm just frustrated. I'm exhausted."

"Well put the pen and paper down," said Navid gently, removing the pen and paper from her trembling hands and putting them aside. "...Why don't you cuddle with me and eat some jellybeans, while we watch a marathon of sixteen and pregnant." Navid wrapped his arms around Adrianna as she rested herself against him. "We never really got around to watching that..."

Adrianna took a deep breath and calmed her mind. She listened to his heart beat and smiled peacefully. She loved being in his arms. It stopped her world and allowed her to live in love and harmony.

"I love you, Navid," whispered Adrianna. "You're the best boyfriend."

"Well that's cause you're my girlfriend," replied Navid, running his hand down her arms. "I'm my best when I'm with you."

* * *

The Pier:

Annie and Liam rested peacefully on his unfinished sailboat as the sun began to set. The ocean's breeze danced around their bodies as the warm sun sunk lower beyond the horizon.

"Why weren't you at school?" asked Annie, wrapping a heavy blanket around her petite figure. "I missed you."

"I...I umm...I had other things planned," answered Liam, thinking about Adrianna's situation. "Why? What happened at school?"

"Well I ran into Rob Marshall," informed Annie excitedly. "He asked me to read for his new play at CU..."

"I think you'd make a great lead," muttered Liam, removing a strand of hair away from her chocolate brown eyes. "My _girl_ can do anything."

"Really?" asked Annie. "I thought about it. I do miss acting, Liam."

"Well I don't," added Liam. They both chuckled aloud. "I'm glad I'm done with that part of my life." Annie smiled. "Sure I was making money, but I was never really happy. It wasn't my passion."

"I feel like it would be a good thing for me," mentioned Annie. "If I land the role, who knows what can happen?"

"You will do great things, Annie," reassured Liam. "You have never failed anything in your life."

"Well I'm not sure about that anymore. I failed being a _friend_ to Silver," mentioned Annie, burying her face in her hands. Liam moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"What are you talking about?" asked Liam.

"She's _losing_ her hair, Liam," informed Annie, her voice breaking. "She freaked out at campus earlier and...and ran off. I just feel like I keep saying the wrong things at the wrong time and I feel like I'm not making anything better for her."

"Annie," Liam muttered. "You're doing the best you can..."

"Which is what?" asked Annie.

"By simply being there," answered Liam, smiling at her. "That's enough for her..." Annie licked her lips. "You have a good heart, Annie."

"I just don't want to lose her," whispered Annie, weeping silently. "I've always had Silver in my life...and I don't know how to _live_ without one. I'm more scared about this cancer than her." Annie buried her head in Liam's chest as they watched the sun disappear before their eyes.

* * *

Silver's Apartment:

Annie stood quietly outside Silver's door as she heard Silver sobbing hysterically to herself. Annie painfully shut her eyes as she continued to stand outside the small apartment. Annie clenched her nervous hands together as her heart pounded greatly against her chest.

"Hey," Adrianna whispered from behind. Annie turned around to see Naomi and Adrianna making their way towards a distraught Annie.

"Hey," greeted Annie quietly, reaching for Adrianna. There was a despair tone in Annie's broken voice. Annie wiped away her tears as she embraced Naomi and Adrianna.

"How long have you been standing here?" asked Naomi, holding onto Annie's hand. Annie took a deep breath and cleared her mind.

"A while," answered Annie dejected, her voice breaking.

"How long has she been crying for?" asked Adrianna dolefully.

"A while," answered Annie, depressed, weeping silently.

"Poor Silver," muttered Naomi, placing her hand over her heart.

"We should go inside," suggested Adrianna strongly, making her way towards the door.

"What if she wants to be alone?" asked Annie nervously.

"Yeah," added Naomi strongly. "I don't want her to go bipolar crazy on us...maybe it's best if we leave her by herself for now. Let's just come back tomorrow morning with donuts."

"She's going to be alone a lot," murmured Adrianna. "Right now, she needs _us_."

"Right," whispered Annie, breathing deeply. "Let's go..."

Adrianna quietly unlocked the door and made her way inside the dimmed room alongside Annie and Naomi. A distraught Silver glanced over her shoulder and wept even harder as she saw her best friends stroll in through her door. Her mascara ran down her rosy cheeks as she wept and wept and wept. Her strands of hair lay everywhere on her pillowcase as she cried to herself.

Adrianna slowly climbed on the bed and carefully placed herself in front of Silver, holding tightly onto Silver's hands as Adrianna quietly wept alongside her. Annie laid softly behind Silver and gracefully wrapped her small arms around Silver's arms as she also wept alongside them. Naomi crawled at the edge of Silver's mattress and rested her head gently on Silver's lap as she also wept with them.

The moon's light broke through her windows and provided a source of light for them as the twinkling stars rested above Silver's apartment. Annie, Naomi, Silver, and Adrianna tightly held on to each other as tears continued to flow out of their weeping eyes.

* * *

**Author Note: **Stay tuned! My favorite part of this episode was the end! I love the girls' relationships! Tell me the things that have interested you so far! Which stories and characters have been your favorite?


	7. Die Hard Divas

**90210**

**Episode 607**

**"Die Hard Divas****"**

**Cast: **Annie Wilson, Dixon Wilson, Naomi Clark, Erin Silver, Navid Shirazi, Adrianna Tate-Duncan, Liam Court, Teddy Montgomery

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 90210.

**Author's Note: **Keep the reviews coming! Friendships are being tested in these next chapters.

**Full Summary: **Season 6 finds Annie and Dixon Wilson, along with the rest of the Beverly Hills' gang, lost, loved, and strengthened through each other. It's a new and different time for them, as the stakes are much higher and there is a lot more to lose. Old flames are ignited and broken families are reunited. Coming from a world of glamour and privilege, with endless possibilities in front of them, anything can happen. All in all, it's just another day in the world's most famous zip code.

* * *

"Die Hard Divas" Drama/Romance. Shenae Grimes, Tristan Wilds, AnnaLynne McCord. Series ******Naomi's reputation is tainted in Beverly Hills, while a story about Teddy gets published on The Condor. Annie is thrilled when an acclaimed director arrives at the university to direct the campus production, but things head south when she finds herself competing against Adrianna for the lead.**

* * *

**000**

Naomi's Mansion:

_She_ threw her light, golden hair behind her shoulder as she aggressively shoved tacos down her throat and intensely chugged black coffee down her mouth. Naomi pouted as she rested her tired head in her arms.

She was startled by a sudden loud thud on the kitchen counter. Annie quickly made her way around the counter and dropped her purse and a large roll of the morning newspaper on the cold marble table.

"Umm...you know the paparazzi is outside your house right now, right?" asked Annie. "I literally had to fight my way through the front door..."

"They've been here since I got back from New York," answered Naomi tiredly. "You get used to them..."

"Why don't you just call the cops?" asked Annie. Naomi waved her hand away. "Okay then..."

"Is that the Chanel bag I got you for your failed Paris Book Tour?" muttered Naomi nonchalantly. Annie nodded her head.

"Yes," hissed Annie. "Thank you for reminding me about my _failed_ Paris Book Tour, Naomi. That's exactly what I wanted to hear this morning." Naomi rolled her eyes and sunk her head lower in her arms. "...But don't you fret, I've put it to good use."

"What?" muttered Naomi. "Are you giving it back?"

"No," spat Annie, holding on tightly to the purse. "...I don't know if you've heard on campus, but Rob Marshall is directing the new campus production at CU and asked me to read for him tomorrow. I've been practicing nonstop ever since I got the script. It's really -"

"Hold on! You've been stuffing _my present_ for you with paper?" asked Naomi, offended. Annie rolled her eyes, as she pulled out a sample script from her bag. "Annie, that is a classy, designer purse! Trees don't belong in classy, designer purses! They belong outside on my garden!"

"Well the sample script is pretty _classy_ if that helps," added Annie.

"Wait," murmured Naomi, picking up her head. "Did you say Rob Marshall? As in Rob Marshall?" Annie nodded her head. "The guy who directed that _lame_ musical you and Ade forced me and Sil to watch with all the strippers killing everyone for fame?"

"First of all, it is not _lame_," defended Annie strongly. "And they are not _strippers_!"

"Oh, my bad," responded Naomi. "I meant _hookers_." Annie scoffed. "...It's practically meant to be, Annie! He directed a film about prostitutes...and you were basically one! It's a match made in heaven. He'll _adore_ you. Don't you worry about a thing."

"Naomi," spat Annie.

"What?" said Naomi, taking another bite of her taco. "I'm just saying you probably have _more_ experience under your designer belt than the rest of the other skanks who are trying out for the part." Annie crossed her arms across her chest. "...if you need help from me, all you needed to do was ask...now who do you need me to get rid of so you can get this part -"

"Naomi!" interrupted Annie. "No! That's not fair -"

"I'm just offering a suggestion," answered Naomi, playing with her food. "Why don't you just ask Ade to help you out. She was practically a child actress."

"Wait, what are you eating...are you, are you eating _tacos_, Naomi?" asked Annie worriedly. Naomi finished her food with one massive bite. Annie was taken back. "And drinking black coffee? Are you depressed or are you just PMSing?"

"Don't be a such a Worry Wilson, they're Mark's gourmet tacos from Offshore," added Naomi. "If I was PMSing I would've gotten food from your house."

"...what _happened_, Naomi? I haven't seen you like this in a long time," asked Annie, worried. Naomi focused Annie's attention on the newspaper lying on the kitchen counter. Annie slowly read the headline on the thick newspaper.

"Drug Party Animal Naomi Clark Ruins Business For Rachel Gray In Manhattan," read Annie carefully. Naomi rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. "What is she talking about? I thought you were doing well? I don't understand -"

"There's not much to understand my dear sister. She fired me because I _slept_ with Ethan," informed Naomi. "...Holly's _boyfriend._" Annie's jaw dropped. "I know, I'm a _whore_."

"No, no Naomi," said Annie, comforting Naomi. "...Is that even legal for her to do? Can she fire you like that?"

"She _owns_ the company, Annie," added Naomi.

"So pretty much: she _hired_ you, you _accepted_ the job, you made the company ten times _better_ than it could have ever been, and then she fires you...well because you slept with Ethan...and gives you no credit for the success of _her_ company?" stated Annie.

"Yup," answered Naomi. "According to Rachel, I'm just a _trust fund brat_." Naomi sighed. "Maybe she's right."

"You are not," said Annie strongly.

"Oh, you're right," sang Naomi. "I forgot. Jordan's mother also called me a _drug party animal_. Maybe she's right, too." Annie's heart wanted to reach out to Naomi. "I am a _screw-up_. Maybe that's why Max _chose_ his job over me..." Annie took a deep breath. "...Oh, and let me not forget what Holly called me..._malicious, conniving, an occasional bitch_..."

"Naomi," spat Annie, reaching for her. "You are _not_ going to let these people get in the way of your happiness and success." Naomi sighed. "You are a strong, independent woman."

"I am?" muttered Naomi.

"Yes, you are," answered Annie. "You are not a _pushover_, Naomi. You are going to prove these people wrong." Naomi slowly sat up. "You are going to relaunch your own Event Planning Company and...and -"

"...show that old hag, Rachel, what I'm really capable of," finished Naomi optimistically. "It's time for me to take matters into my own hands. That bitch won't know what'll hit her."

"There's the Naomi I _know_ and _love_," added Annie, smiling. Naomi quickly swept the newspaper off the kitchen counter and rapidly shot it down the garbage shoot. Naomi pompously hoisted her chin in the air and pursed her lips.

"...Just call me karma, babe," hissed Naomi, grinning slyly. Annie giggled quietly. "Cause karma is a _bitch_."

* * *

**90210**

* * *

The Offshore:

Old Salty carefully wiped away the dirt and grime off the counter of the bar as he dropped three glasses of freshly brewed beer on the table.

"What are you rich Beverly Hills kids up to nowadays?" asked Old Salty, leaning heavily against the bar. "You all look _dead_. Rough night?"

Dixon, Navid, and Liam picked up their glasses in unison and chugged down their beer.

"I _lost_ my record label," muttered Dixon.

"I _don't_ have a story for The Condor," Navid complained.

"My surfboard shop _sucks_," spat Liam.

"_Damn_," murmured Old Salty. "Well that can't be good. How old are you guys again?"

Old Salty was taken back and poured them another round of drinks. Adrianna whisked around the counter and dropped her tray on the table as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Take a break Adrianna," said Old Salty. "I think I'm gonna take one too. I'm getting a migraine by just looking at these boys." Old Salty threw the towel behind his shoulder and walked away to the kitchen.

"What are you guys sulking about?" asked Adrianna to the boys. "This is the sixth time you guys have been here..."

"My non-existent life as Editor and Chief of The Condor," spat Navid.

"My stupid surfboard shop," added Liam.

"My non-existent, stupid record label," finished Dixon. Adrianna took a deep breath.

"I just need a _hug_," sang Navid sadly, reaching for Adrianna. Adrianna pouted her lips and tightly embraced her boyfriend. "...thanks...I feel a little better now."

"Aww," Adrianna pouted. "My poor baby."

"Ade," called Dixon. "...Not to be on your back, but if you have written anymore songs..._great_ songs, by the way, that you can record in a studio soon -"

"I'm sorry, Dixon. I've been busy. I'm working on it," answered Adrianna sweetly. Only Liam knew how overwhelming things were for Adrianna at the moment. He could see pass right her facade. "...I will make sure to get them to you by this weekend." Dixon graciously bowed down to Adrianna.

"Thank you!" praised Dixon, holding his hands close together. "I will not let you down, Ade! I promise!" Dixon glanced at his watch. "I'll catch up with you guys later, I have to hit my afternoon music classes. Wanna give me a ride, Navid?" Dixon grabbed his materials and rushed out the bar.

"Yeah, why not," added Navid. "I have to go explain to my teacher supervisor why I don't have a story for the paper." Adrianna kissed Navid softly on the lips and bid him farewell as he strolled out the room. "Dinner later? I was thinking Chinese?" She took a deep breath and turned around to face Liam.

"How are you holding up?" asked Liam to Adrianna. She took a seat next to him and breathed in deeply.

"I've had _better_ days," answered Adrianna honestly. "To be honest, the nightmares are _still_ there. The memories are _still_ there. And the scars are _still_ there." Liam glanced at her. "I've just been overwhelmed with a lot of things lately, you know. My mom's barely making payment and Dixon has been waiting forever for my songs and Navid and I can't even buy a house right now -"

"Ade," interrupted Liam. "Listen to me. You have to go to the cops, they'll get whoever did this to you." Adrianna shook her head. "What you need is a therapist, I know what you're feeling. I know what you're going through -"

"Liam, even if I did," began Adrianna. "That's not going to bring back my_ life_. Remember when I went with you to see Ashley at the station? Liam, you couldn't even handle seeing her...I don't know what I'll do if that ever happens to me." Adrianna took a deep breath. "I just need time to feel _safe _again...I - I should get back to work...keep my mind off _things_." Liam sighed as she stood up. "...You know, sometimes _things_ almost feel normal again...but then again there are just things that can never change."

* * *

Wilson Residence:

Debbie stood over the sink as she ran the dishes. Annie, Silver, and Liam sat around the kitchen as Harry walked in.

"Mr. W," called Silver, turning herself around. By this point, Silver had lost _all_ her hair. She wore a beautiful patterned head scarf around her head and hadn't shown herself to anyone without it. Silver had spent more time at the Wilson's than her apartment. "What's crackin'?"

"Hey dad," added Annie, resting against Liam. "What are you up to?" Harry walked towards the backdoor and grabbed his car keys.

"I'm gonna check up on _your_ studio today," answered Harry, staring at Debbie.

"Oh, you don't have to, Harry," said Debbie.

"It's fine," added Harry happily. "I just wanna make sure the renovations are going well." Annie, Silver, and Liam all exchanged happy glances. Harry smiled sweetly at Debbie and walked out the door.

"You know," stated Silver. "...I think he _likes_ you, Mrs. W." Debbie chuckled.

"What...what?" stammered Debbie. "What are you talking about?"

"Mom," added Annie. "Dad's practically throwing himself all over you."

"He's like," began Liam. "...almost like a puppy..." Annie giggled.

"You kids don't know what you're talking about," responded Debbie. "He's just being _nice_."

"Come on, mom," said Annie. "You guys are flirting left and right. I won't be surprised if I end up having a little sister or brother soon." Debbie smacked Annie's behind with a dish towel. "I'm joking, mom."

"Why don't you take over the dishes, Annie," hissed Debbie. Annie scoffed, dragged Liam to the sink, and turned on the water. "...Your father and I have been divorced for almost three years now."

"Don't think of it as a divorce, mom," said Annie over the running waters. "Think of it as a long breakup." Debbie leaned against the counter as she shared chips with Silver. "You both obviously needed some time. You went all the way to Paris and dad got his space."

"She's right," added Liam. "And now you guys are back together under one roof and -"

"Keep washing the dishes, Liam," spat Debbie. Liam chuckled.

"You could have moved back to Paris, mom," added Annie. "But you decided to stay in Beverly Hills. In the same house. With dad."

"Keep washing the dishes, Annie," spat Debbie. Annie chuckled lightly as she helped her fiance.

"I don't think a best-selling author and soon-to-be lead of Rob Marshall's newest production should be doing the dishes," stated Annie pompously. "I am made to be more than a just a kitchen maid."

"I can care less who you are. If you eat my food and stay at my house, you're still doing the dishes," spat Debbie, laughing.

"All I'm saying," began Annie. "Is that I'm gonna rock that stage."

"Did you get the part?" asked Silver.

"No, not yet," responded Annie. "I don't read till tomorrow."

"Well you're gonna do great anyways," added Liam, kissing Annie.

"I just hope you didn't set your heart on the lead role, Annie," added Debbie.

"Thanks for the moral support, mom," whispered Annie. Debbie moved towards her.

"All I'm saying," began Debbie. "Is that I don't want you to get your feelings hurt if you don't get the part."

"After all I've been through over the past couple of months," said Annie. "I think I can handle the theater arts, mom."

"Don't worry, Mrs. W," added Silver. "I'll be backstage helping out - doing stage manager things. We're televising this on national TV."

"I just hope I don't mess up," muttered Annie.

* * *

California University:

Navid gallantly walked up the stairs into the Journalism department as he searched for his teacher supervisor. Navid walked into a large group of college students with eager eyes set upon him.

"Navid?" called someone.

"Yeah, that's _me_?" answered Navid.

"Mr. Jeffrey wants to see you," replied the same person. "It's pretty big."

"He's gonna_ kill_ me isn't he?" asked Navid worriedly.

"He might," answered the same person. "Don't hold your breath."

"Well here goes nothing," muttered Navid, walking towards Mr. Jeffrey's office. "...cause that's all I have with me..._nothing_." Navid breathed deeply as he opened the door.

"Mr. Shirazi!" called Mr. Jeffrey sternly. "Please, come in. Take a seat. I've been expecting you the whole day."

"Really?" asked Navid, confused. "...look, I know why I'm in here. And before you -"

"I _published_ it," interjected Mr. Jeffrey. Navid was surprised and quickly taken back.

"What?" muttered Navid in confusion. "You did...you did what? What did...what did you _publish_, actually?"

"Your story," answered Mr. Jeffrey.

"What," began Navid. "What...what_ story_?"

"Don't act like an idiot, Navid," Mr. Jeffrey.

"I - I'm not acting," muttered Navid.

"Your story!" added Mr. Jeffrey. "Your story about that umm...Teddy guy...uh, Teddy Montgomery. Spence Montgomery's _gay_ son."

"What are you talking about?" asked Navid, nervous.

"Your piece on him and the assholes on the tennis team," explained Mr. Jeffrey.

"Oh my God! I sent that!?" shrieked Navid, standing up.

"What are you freaking out about, Shirazi?" asked Mr. Jeffrey, taken back. "It was a great piece."

"That was not supposed to be sent!" explained Navid, turning hot red. "That was a rough draft that I would never ever want to be published!" Navid smacked his head against his hand. "I just wrote that so I could get my creative juices flowing..."

"Well it's too late now," said Mr. Jeffrey. "It's already published."

"Oh, God," muttered Navid. "Teddy's gonna kill me."

"I would have if you didn't get this story to me," said Mr. Jeffrey. "Just relax, Navid. Look on the bright side, you're Editor and Chief."

**000**

Student Center:

"It must be a mistake," muttered Dixon, reading the article. Teddy, furious, stole the newspaper from Dixon's hands and continued to walk down the hall. "I know Navid wouldn't do something like this."

"It can't be!" spat Teddy. "It has _Navid_ written all over it."

"Well before you rip his head off," began Dixon carefully. "Which we all know you can do...hear him out..."

Dixon and Teddy found Navid sitting in the student center all alone. Teddy stormed towards him and dropped the school newspaper on his lap.

"What the hell is this?" asked Teddy furiously. Navid shot up from his seat.

"Okay," murmured Dixon, looking around him. "Hold on guys. Let's not make a scene."

"Teddy," muttered Navid nervously.

"I asked you to not put _this_ on the paper," hissed Teddy. "What is this?"

"I can explain," defended Navid.

"I'm listening," said Teddy.

"Okay," began Dixon. "We're getting a good dialogue in here..."

"I wrote that," added Navid. "...just so I could maybe think of something else to write..."

"You better have a better explanation than that, bro," whispered Dixon desperately.

"Okay, okay," sang Navid. "I accidentally must have sent it to my teacher supervisor somehow. I don't know, Teddy. I don't know how it happened." Teddy gulped and watched everyone stare at him. "This was never meant to be sent, I promise!"

"You didn't care about me," hissed Teddy. "All you wanted was to be Editor and Chief of some trash newspaper."

"That's not true, Teddy," said Navid. "You have to believe me. That was never meant to be sent, or published!"

"Well you got your wish," said Teddy.

""You have to believe me," pleaded Navid.

"You made my tennis team hate me more than they already do," spat Teddy. "And now I look like the school's dog show."

"Teddy," nervously muttered Navid.

"Yo, Montgomery!" called a tennis player. Dixon, Navid, and Teddy turned around. "Thanks to you, we're off the team. Thanks to you, we don't have a season anymore." Teddy sighed. "You better watch your back from now on, _fag_."

"Don't let them get in your head, Teddy," calmed Dixon. "Just cool it. Let's go grab a beer at the Offshore. Just clear your -" Teddy gripped his fist and swung across Navid's face. A large crowd swarmed them like a group of bees. Navid pounced back and shot Teddy's jaw with a punch.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" the student body chanted.

"Get off of each other!" screamed Dixon, pulling Teddy away. "Stop it!" Navid crawled away on the floor as Dixon took a hold of Teddy.

"Look, Teddy, I'm sorry!" apologized Navid. "I can't do anything about it anymore! I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry, too," spat Teddy. "You _betrayed_ me, man." Navid took a deep breath. "I thought we were friends." Teddy took himself off of Dixon and walked away.

* * *

Adrianna's House:

Adrianna carefully shut the door behind her as she entered her sun lit home. She found her mother, Constance, huddled over files of overdue bills and payment in the living room. Adrianna sighed softly as she slowly made her way in the small room.

"Where were you?" asked Constance, keeping her eyes on the payment bills.

"I uh, I just got back from work," answered Adrianna. She somehow felt guilty that she wasn't bringing home enough money for the house mortgage. "I'm about to head to CU for my classes-"

"That's great," muttered Constance.

"Mom, what's going on?" asked Adrianna, confused.

"We might lose our house," answered Constance bluntly. "That's what's going on."

"What?" asked Adrianna, sitting down next to her mother. "I thought we just paid -"

"Well it wasn't enough," interrupted Constance. "The income for this house comes from _two waitresses_...did you really expect us to keep this house?" Adrianna was taken back.

For a moment, Adrianna felt like a _failure_. What _kind_ of mother was she to Maisy? To give up her baby to become a _waitress_ at the Offshore was not her ideal goal in life. For one split second, Adrianna felt like she became her mother.

"Is there anything else I can do?" asked Adrianna. "I can get an extra job? I can ask Naomi or Annie for some loan?"

"No," spat Constance. "We're broke, Ade. We're not _pathetic_."

"What's wrong with asking friends for help?" asked Adrianna. "That's what _friends_ are for, mom."

"It's not in our nature," answered Constance. "Listen, Adrianna. If you wanna help, you will audition for the lead role in Rob Marshall's campus production at CU."

"Mom," began Adrianna. "I told you before, I don't wanna act."

"Oh, because your singing career is going so well," spat Constance. Adrianna gulped. "Your singing doesn't put food on the table, Ade." Constance pulled out a script from behind her. "Read this. I got a sample script today."

"What is this?" asked Adrianna.

"It's a chance of keeping our home," answered Constance. "This is being televised, Adrianna. If you perform well, who knows what avenues this can open for _us_..." Adrianna tightly held on to the script. "Besides, people can finally see you without _drugs_ and _a baby_." Adrianna scoffed and stormed out the room.

* * *

Naomi's Mansion:

Her mansion was swarmed with designers, journalists, publicists, editors, and workers that she hired to help her relaunch her Event Planning Company.

"No, Jen!" spat Naomi, holding on to her cell phone. "I did not party with Prince Harry. And I did not have _drugs_." Naomi scoffed. "No, Ade wasn't with us. She doesn't do _that_ anymore."

"Ms. Clark?" called a worker. "Where would you like this printer to go?"

"In the living room," ordered Naomi. "Listen, Jen, I'll have to call you back. I'm sort of busy right now." Naomi threw her phone on the table and gathered everyone's attention.

"Listen up people!" said Naomi, standing on a stool. "First of all, I am very grateful that you all are here to witness a very special moment in history. This milestone in my life. You are all staring at the founder of CEP: Clark's Event Planning."

A round of applause echoed through her mansion.

"Thank you! I know, I love it!" sang Naomi. "Anyways, if you all have been reading the tabloids lately, I have been stamped as the tramp of Beverly Hills. FALSE!"

"So you don't do drugs?" called out a publicist.

"Ew, gross," spat Naomi. "Of course not. I can't destroy this perfect figure." Naomi cleared her throat. "...Enough stupid questions, I am informing you all that I am throwing a launch party for my new company. I want the word to go out across LA and the whole nation...if possible. Actually, make it happen. That's why I hired you all."

"Suit and Tie event?" asked someone.

"Of course," answered Naomi. "This is an A-List event extravaganza. I only want the _best_ to be there." Naomi took a deep breath. "Naomi Clark is here to make a statement. Let's get this party started shall we?"

* * *

West Beverly Hills High School - Rooftops:

Silver found her best friend hitting tennis balls on their old high school rooftop. She made her way up to the roof to join him.

"I read the article," stated Silver, walking over towards him.

"Yeah," muttered Teddy breathlessly, swinging his arm. "So did I and so did the rest of CU."

"I don't understand what's the big deal?" asked Silver. "What's wrong with the article?" Teddy tossed his racket aside.

"It's bringing attention to _me_," answered Teddy. "I'm _gay_, Silver, I'm not a _circus_."

"Nobody is saying you are, Teddy," interrupted Silver, reaching out to him.

"Well then how come it feels like it?" asked Teddy, shutting his eyes.

"Because some people don't have anything better to do with their lives," answered Silver. "...and they're interested in yours more than they are interested in their lives."

"I thought people would stop with the comments after I came out in high school," muttered Teddy.

"Teddy," began Silver. "Gay or not, some people are going to be rude and cruel and demented towards you. It's how our world works."

"It kind of sucks," whispered Teddy, hitting another tennis ball. Silver took hold of the racket and planted a serve.

"I hear you," muttered Silver. "What's important, Teddy, is how you handle these kinds of things." Teddy sighed. "Take it from me...I'm bald. I wear this head scarf. People stare. I get it, Teddy."

"Silver, I didn't mean to bring up," murmured Teddy.

"No, no, its okay," began Silver. "I get that people stare at you, Teddy. And the feeling of not feeling like a person anymore because there seems to be something _wrong_ with you. There's _nothing_ wrong with you or me or anyone." She grabbed Teddy by his face. "You are a human being. And you are worth _something_."

Teddy wrapped his arms around Silver.

* * *

The Docks:

Annie and Liam rested comfortable on his sailboat, feeling the warm sun dance on their light skin. Annie was heavily invested in her sample script while Liam continued to look for a new surfer to advertise his new surf shop.

"This is so -" began Annie.

"Frustrating," finished Liam, slamming his phone on the ground. Annie pouted her lips and ran her hand through his light hair.

"Still can't find a surfer?" asked Annie.

"Nope," answered Liam. "I wouldn't worry though. LA is filled with a bunch of surfers."

"Well I'm here if you need me," added Annie sweetly. "I'll be here for you until noon-ish." Annie checked her watch. "Which is like in thirty minutes."

"You should go, Annie," muttered Liam, kissing her forehead. "You don't want to be late."

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Annie.

"Yeah," answered Liam. "I'll be fine. I'm gonna work on the boat a little bit more today. It should keep my mind off of my failing surfboard shop."

"Aww," sang Annie sweetly, leaning in for a kiss. "Don't worry. After my audition, we'll go eat out and catch a movie."

"That sounds good," whispered Liam. "Good luck."

"No!" said Annie. "You never tell an actress _good luck_."

"Well then," began Liam. "Break _something._"

"I guess that'll work," whispered Annie, standing up. "I'll call you later?" Liam nodded his head and watched Annie disappear in her car.

* * *

California University - Auditorium:

Annie quickly tip-toed up the stone steps of CU's auditorium and walked in gracefully into the cold building. The wide lobby was filled with aspiring actors and actresses, practicing and doing last-minute reviews.

"Do you have your number, dear?" asked a faculty member. Annie turned around and walked towards the table booth.

"No," answered Annie sweetly.

"Last name?" asked the faculty member.

"Wilson," stated Annie. "Annie Wilson." The faculty member looked through a long list of names on her clipboard.

"Ah," sang the faculty member. "Here you are, Ms. Wilson. Here's your number. Break a leg."

"Thank you," sweetly answered Annie, taking a seat on one of the wooden benches. The two large french doors were closed as the auditions were about to begin.

Rob Marshall and his assistants walked gallantly in the lobby and stole everyone's attention.

"Good afternoon!" shouted Rob. "I feel like it's going to be a great day today! Just remember! Acting is a nice childish profession - pretending you're someone else and, at the same time, selling yourself!" Annie listened intently.

The sun's light broke through the double doors as Adrianna slipped in the lobby. She quickly grabbed her number and took a seat next to Annie.

"I'm sorry," apologized Adrianna. "Am I late?"

"Better late than never," muttered Rob with a smile. Annie was confused. "...Remember...I want to be crying through your performance."

"Alright!" called his assistant. "One through five, you're up!"

Annie turned to Adrianna.

"Ade, what are you doing here?" asked Annie, confused.

"I'm auditioning for a role in the play," answered Adrianna, pulling out the sample script.

"Yeah, I'm auditioning for the _lead_ in the play," added Annie strongly. "I fell in love with the sample script..."

"We'll see what happens. I hope you get it," muttered Adrianna sweetly. "My mother is sort of forcing me to do this. I'm just gonna audition for the sake of auditioning so I can shut my mother up. Since I have some time, I'm gonna try to write some songs for your brother so I can finally record in a studio." Annie nervously chuckled.

Annie took a deep breath.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Stay tuned! Please continue reviewing! I love what you have to say!


	8. Acting Out

**90210**

**Episode 608**

**"Acting Out****"**

**Cast: **Annie Wilson, Dixon Wilson, Naomi Clark, Erin Silver, Navid Shirazi, Adrianna Tate-Duncan, Liam Court, Teddy Montgomery

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 90210.

**Author's Note: **I can't help but love the tension in this chapter! Definitely got some ideas from BH90210.

**Full Summary: **Season 6 finds Annie and Dixon Wilson, along with the rest of the Beverly Hills' gang, lost, loved, and strengthened through each other. It's a new and different time for them, as the stakes are much higher and there is a lot more to lose. Old flames are ignited and broken families are reunited. Coming from a world of glamour and privilege, with endless possibilities in front of them, anything can happen. All in all, it's just another day in the world's most famous zip code.

* * *

"Acting Out" Drama/Romance. Shenae Grimes, Tristan Wilds, AnnaLynne McCord. Series ******Annie feels betrayed by Adrianna's decision to audition against her for the lead in the play. Meanwhile, Navid's story puts a strain on his relationship with Teddy and Teddy's tennis career. Silver is upset at Dixon, while Naomi receives an anonymous letter during her party event.**

* * *

**000**

California University - PlayHouse:

_She_ carefully combed her dark curls to one side with her hand as she made her way up the hard steps of the campus playhouse. She held her small, black purse close to her stomach as she strolled towards the massive double doors. A mixture of joyous screams and bereaved sobs filled the playhouse.

"Excuse me," muttered Annie kindly, as she easily slipped through the eager crowd. "I'm sorry, excuse me."

"Hey!" called someone.

"I'm really sorry," apologized Annie sweetly, holding her purse tightly in her arms. "I'm just trying to -"

"You look familiar. I think I've seen you on TV. Wait, I have seen you before! Aren't you Author X?" asked the college student eagerly. Annie took a deep, nervous breath. "You wrote _Undressed_?"

"Yes," answered Annie quietly. "I'm Author X."

"Hey everyone! It's Author X!" screamed the college student. Annie bowed her head immediately to avoid any eye contact. "Get out of the way! Move!"

"It's okay," said Annie, preventing attention to herself as she put her hand up. "That's not really necessary -" The college student pushed her to the front of the rambunctious crowd. "Okay then, thank you. Thanks."

Annie's anxious eyes rapidly wandered for the callback list for the lead in the play. Before Annie could find the callback sheet, she felt a strong tap on her shoulder. Annie slowly turned herself around and almost fell back against the double doors. The familiar long, blonde curls, striking eyes, and seemingly innocent grin painted on the lovely face overwhelmed Annie.

"Annie!" screamed the familiar, squeaky voice. "O! M! G!"

"Uh," breathed Annie nervously.

"Annie?" whispered the girl.

"Cousin Emily?" murmured Annie nervously. "What...what are you doing _here_?" Annie held her head still with her hands. "I am so _confused_ right now."

"I'm here to check out the callback list, duh," answered Emily annoyingly.

"No, no," gritted Annie quietly. "But you can't be..."

"What are you talking about, Annie?" asked Emily, confused. "Now I'm the one who's_ lost_ here."

"You're supposed to be in NYU," explained Annie, breathlessly. "...not here. Not in CU."

"Well my agent heard about Rob Marshall's newest production," began Emily. "My agent said that I couldn't pass up this role. Kept going on about how this is going to be a classical hit. How its an opportunity of a lifetime."

"But you're supposed to be in NYU," added Annie strongly.

"Well I transferred to CU," spat Emily with a sly grin. "...just for the semester at least. It was a bit depressing that I couldn't make it to the auditions, but my agent was able to get me a _private_ audition. Everyone knows I do my best behind closed doors." Annie rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I'll be in town for a while...until the play is over I mean. After I get the lead -"

"Wait, what?" stuttered Annie, feeling sick to her stomach.

"The lead?" repeated Emily. "Oh my God, Annie...you're kind of_ slow_ today." Annie angrily thinned her eyes. "Well if you're wondering who got callbacks - its me, you, and that Tate-Duncan girl."

"Adrianna?" murmured Annie, holding her stomach.

"Yeah," squealed Emily. "That girl." Emily rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, I had the same reaction when I found out. I can't believe she even made it in college." Emily snickered. "I always thought she was pretty dumb." Annie scoffed. "...well for a dumb girl, apparently the light crew says she's a front runner in getting the lead role."

"What?" spat Annie. Emily shrugged her shoulders. "There must be a mistake...Ade told me she wasn't auditioning for the lead. She didn't even _want_ to audition." Annie was hurt.

"Well she_ killed_ her audition," added Emily with a devious grin across her face. "She must've been _great_." She could see the betrayal Annie felt in her sultry eyes. "I wish I could've seen it. It must have been amazing to watch -"

"I got you the first time, Emily," gritted Annie.

"Whoa there, cheetah girl," snickered Emily. "Calm it."

"I can't believe this," whispered Annie, staring at the callback sheet. "Ade said she barely prepped for it -"

"If this helps," began Emily. "...people told me she had coffee with Mr. Marshall after the auditions were over." Annie pursed her lips.

"What?" spat Annie angrily.

"Yeah," hissed Emily. "...Well...you know how the theater works, Annie. With friends like Adrianna, who needs enemies..." Emily threw her shades on her face and walked away.

Annie bit her pink, thin lips and thinned her eyes as Emily strutted down the stone steps of the playhouse. Annie wrapped her arms around her petite body as the cool breeze moved her dark curls around her face.

"Unbelievable," whispered Annie.

* * *

**90210**

* * *

Adrianna's House:

Adrianna tightly wrapped her body with a silk bathrobe as she dragged her tired feet into the warm living room. She threw her hand up to protect her sleepy eyes against the sun's light as she took a seat next to her mother.

"Why are you up so early, mom?" muttered Adrianna.

"Ade, it's almost 10," said Constance. "Maybe you wouldn't be sleeping in so much if you actually slept at night." Adrianna smiled shortly and shut her eyes.

"I've just been having a hard time sleeping lately," answered Adrianna. She scratched the back of her head. "I've just had a lot of things going on -"

"Are you on_ drugs_ again?" asked Constance. Adrianna was perplexed and offended.

"No!" defended Adrianna, offended. "No, I'm not."

"Well good," said Constance. "Cause our future is in your hands."

"What are you talking about?" asked Adrianna.

"You got called back!" squealed Constance excitedly. Adrianna was taken back.

"What?" murmured Adrianna, her eyes widening.

"Yeah!" added Constance happily. "Isn't it great! I knew you would get it! I had a really good feeling about this audition." Adrianna began to shake her head in confusion.

"I don't understand," whispered Adrianna. "...I was _awful_."

"So you thought," spat Constance. "But that director probably saw something good in your performance."

"I don't understand this," added Adrianna. "Annie was supposed to get that part."

"Stop thinking so much," said Constance. "You're gonna give yourself a headache. Don't think about _her_. She's competition for now." Adrianna wet her lips slowly. "What you need is a healthy breakfast and a clearheaded mind." Adrianna was speechless. "Here, I made you some tea..."

Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Adrianna quickly stood up and swung the door open. A confused, bitter, and angry Annie stood on her steps. Annie folded her arms across her chest and forced a smile on her beautiful face.

"Hey," welcomed Adrianna nicely. Annie smirked and stared at the ground.

"Hi," spat Annie coldly.

"Come in, we were just talking about you," invited Adrianna kindly. Annie quickly walked passed by Adrianna and stepped foot in the foyer.

"Hey Annie!" welcomed Constance.

"Hi," replied Annie sternly.

"Well I'm going to leave you girls alone," added Constance, walking away. "I'll be in my room if you girls need me."

"So I heard you made callbacks," happily stated Adrianna. "Congratulations."

"Yeah," muttered Annie. "I saw your name on the list, too." Adrianna realized what was going on here.

"...Listen, Annie," began Adrianna carefully.

"So when were you planning on telling me?" asked Annie, hurt. "...Was it after I told you how much this role meant to me, especially after everything I've been through these past months or after you had coffee with Rob Marshall after your audition?"

"Annie," muttered Adrianna. "Listen, you've got it all wrong."

"I can't believe you would go behind my back like that," spat Annie.

"Annie, I _didn't_ -," replied Adrianna.

"Obviously you did because you were called back!" interjected Annie. "...I have to go." Annie took a deep breath and stormed out of the house.

* * *

Silver's Apartment:

_She_ ran her delicate hands around her smooth, bald head as she stared deeply in the mirror. She cringed slowly as she looked at her reflection. Her eyes filled up quickly with overflowing tears as her lips trembled.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Just a minute," she called out, wrapping her head around with the headscarf. She walked over to her door and carefully opened it. Dixon stood in front of her door with an eager smile across his handsome face.

"Hey," said Dixon happily. Silver wiped her eyes.

"Hey," responded Silver, welcoming Dixon in her home. Dixon immediately could tell that something was wrong.

"Are you okay?" asked Dixon, reaching out to her. "How're you holding up?"

"I'll be fine," answered Silver, her voice shaking. "It's just one of those days..." Dixon took a deep breath as he walked around her small apartment. "If it's not a good day, it's a bad day."

"And..." asked Dixon.

"It's sort of a really _bad_ day," whispered Silver, smacking her lips.

"I'm really sorry you feel that way," muttered Dixon.

"What are you doing here anyways?" asked Silver. "My radiation therapy doesn't start till later...I told you I'd meet you there."

"I know," added Dixon. "I just thought that it was _time_." Silver turned around and faced him.

"Time?" she repeated curiously.

"Yeah," Dixon smiled. "_Time_."

"What do you mean?" asked Silver. "What are you talking about?"

"Well," began Dixon. "I've been thinking. And the last thing I want you to feel is betrayed by me." Silver folded her arms across her chest. "I made a few phone calls..." Dixon brought in two familiar faces of the famous zip code in her home. Silver's jaw dropped to the floor as her half-sister, Kelly Taylor, and her half-brother, David Silver walked in her apartment.

"Kelly?" muttered Silver, her lips trembling hysterically once again.

"Hey there," called out Kelly, slowly making her way in.

"David?" whispered Silver. "What are you guys doing here?" David smiled sweetly at his little half-sister. Silver quickly ran up to her older siblings and fell dramatically in their arms.

"Dixon told us _everything_," whispered David, embracing his little sister. Silver gazed over her shoulder at Dixon.

"I told you I'd tell them when I'm ready," muttered Silver. "Dixon..."

"Don't get angry with him, Silver," interjected Kelly. "The question is: is why you didn't tell us _anything_?" Silver wet her lips and inhaled carefully.

* * *

Offshore:

Teddy leaned over the counter as he ordered another round of beer from Old Salty at the bar.

"Thanks Old Salty," muttered Teddy tiredly, massaging his forehead.

"No problem, kid," replied Old Salty. "Rough week?"

"Sort of," answered Teddy, slamming a tip on the table. Adrianna whisked around the counter with a tray on her hand. "I try something new at CU...and then suddenly I'm hated."

"You can say that again," added Adrianna.

"You too?" asked Teddy.

"Yup," murmured Adrianna.

"Oh, that's right," added Teddy. "Word around campus is that you made callbacks." Adrianna smiled. "Congrats."

"Thanks," thanked Adrianna sweetly. "I think?" Navid emerged from the front door and found his way around the counter. Teddy quickly looked away.

"Hey girlfriend," greeted Navid sweetly, planting a soft kiss on Adrianna's forehead.

"Hey," welcomed Adrianna.

"Congrats," added Navid kindly. Adrianna glanced at Teddy.

"Here we go," breathed Adrianna.

"Why what's wrong?" asked Navid. "Do I smell bad?"

"No, no it's not you," finished Adrianna. "It's this whole callback thing." Adrianna stood up as she grabbed more empty glasses.

"Ade, you're talented," added Navid. "How can they not choose you?"

"This was supposed to be for Annie," explained Adrianna, wiping the tables. "She really wanted the part."

"Doesn't mean she owns the part," added Navid.

"I just don't want her hating me," said Adrianna.

"Kind of like the way I _hate_ Navid for ruining my life," spat Teddy, jumping off his seat. Navid and Adrianna exchanged worried looks.

"Look, Teddy," began Navid.

"Listen to me," gritted Teddy. "Just when I thought I could get a fresh start at CU, your paper ruined everything. The team hates me more, I get kicked off the varsity squad, and now no one wants to sponsor me."

* * *

Naomi's Mansion:

Naomi swiftly moved around her kitchen as Annie walked in.

"Sister, sister," welcomed Naomi. "Just the person I was _almost_ thinking about."

"Hey, Naomi," greeted Annie bitterly, taking a seat on the counter.

"Good thing you're here," began Naomi excitedly, handing Annie a white invitation envelope. "I need someone to accompany me to my gala tonight -"

"And you want me-" interrupted Annie carefully.

"Well I need a_ special_ guest," interjected Naomi. "Come on, Annie, everyone's practically given up on me. Liam refused to go as my date, because he hates the whole model slash actor look he's been trying to get rid of. Adrianna denied my offer because she has some -"

"Rehearsal at 3 at the playhouse?" finished Annie, rolling her eyes arrogantly.

"Yeah," added Naomi slowly. "Don't tell me -"

"Yup," responded Annie. "We're competing for the same role..." Naomi gasped. "..oh, and don't forget about my cousin Emily."

"The crazy bitch is at our school?" Naomi gasped. Annie nodded her head. "There's a _twist_."

"Tell me about it," muttered Annie. "For once, I'm trying to put my past with Patrick behind me...this play was my window of opportunity."

"Well sorry to totally disregard your drama with Adrianna," began Naomi. "...but this is also my window of opportunity to crush Rachel's company. I really need to make sure this event rocks L.A."

"Hmm," breathed Annie.

"You are going to my party tonight, right?" asked Naomi, as Annie sighed. Annie nodded her head. "That's my girl! I'll have your dress ready by 6pm."

* * *

Silver's Apartment:

Silver, Kelly, and David sat around her small apartment as Silver carefully poured them some hot tea. Silver gazed at Kelly as she struggled to drink her tea. A small tear rolled down Kelly's rosy cheek as she pressed her lips against the small teacup.

"Kelly," murmured Silver, reaching for Kelly's hand. "You don't have to _cry_." Kelly sniffled.

"I'm sorry," responded Kelly, taking a deep breath. "I just feel horrible that there was something in you that couldn't even tell us about _this._..that you couldn't even tell _me_." David wet his lips as he gazed at his little sister.

"It's not that I didn't want to tell you guys," began Silver. "I wanted to, I did. I promise."

"When?" asked Kelly. David rubbed her back. "When were you planning on telling us? When you were _gone_?"

"Kel," muttered Silver. "...We practically watched mom wither away." Kelly shut her eyes. "I knew if you found out you would be here in a second."

"Of course," added Kelly.

"We're your _family_, Silver," replied David.

"I can't watch you both be like this," explained Silver desperately. "It breaks my heart." Silver began to weep. "Nothing's as bad as watching your little sister _die_ in front of your eyes." Kelly wet her lips and embraced Silver.

"Nothing's as bad as not being here," added David strongly, tearing up.

* * *

Wilson Photography Studio:

"This place just keeps getting better!" stated Dixon excitedly, closing the front door behind him. Debbie emerged from the back of the studio and welcomed her son with a warm embrace.

"Thank your father," replied Debbie. "Help me with this, please?"

Dixon carried a box in his large arms across the wide room as he followed Debbie to her office.

"Where'd you come from?" asked Debbie.

"Silver's," answered Dixon quietly. "..._after_ I picked up Kelly and David at the airport."

"How is she?" asked Debbie worriedly. Dixon carefully placed the box on her wooden shelf as he took a seat in front of her desk.

"I don't know," answered Dixon, sinking his body in the black leather seat. "I figured I'd give them some space." Debbie smiled hopeful. "I was trying to be a good friend, mom."

"I know," responded Debbie kindly.

"After everything I've been through," began Dixon. "I've learned that we're not_ promised_ our tomorrow." Debbie stared sweetly at him. "One thing's for sure. All I wanted with me during all of this was my family."

Debbie smiled affectionately at her son.

"I just want her to have the same thing, yeah know?" added Dixon softly.

"I know," muttered Debbie. "You have a good heart, Dixon."

"I just don't want her to have any regrets," said Dixon.

"And let me guess," began Debbie, folding her arms. "She's upset with you?"

"Yeah," added Dixon. "That's the _only regret_ I have..."

"Don't worry, Dixon," said Debbie. "She'll thank you one day."

* * *

Offshore:

Liam smoothly slipped his sweaty, large arms into his shirt as he wiped his sweaty brows with his strong forearms. He squinted his beautiful eyes against the bright California sun as he tossed the dirty rag in the bucket.

"Liam!" called Annie from the docks.

"Hey!" greeted Liam excitedly. Annie carefully made her way down the soft docks. "What you got there?"

"Chinese!" yelled Annie eagerly. Liam smiled gratefully at his fiance, as he helped her up on his sailboat.

"My favorite," he whispered sweetly to her, planting a big kiss on her face.

"Well I just wanted to stop by before my rehearsal," mentioned Annie. "I figured you would be hungry after being out here all day." Liam nodded his head as he opened the boxes. "The boat looks great."

"Yeah," added Liam, staring at his glistening sailboat. "It does, doesn't it?" Annie chuckled softly and took a seat next to Liam. "It's not that great to live in yet."

"So when am I going to get my _private_ tour of the boat?" whispered Annie sensually, feeding Liam sweetly. "You know I've been really patient."

"Oh," replied Liam, biting into the chopsticks. "Is that why you come here? For a private tour? Are you trying to sweet talk me with Chinese?"

"What else?" giggled Annie, leaning in for a kiss.

"Well the inside isn't done yet," muttered Liam, kissing back. "But maybe we can _start_ out here..."

"I'm afraid if we do," Annie laughed. "I might be late for my audition."

"Do you really have to go?" pleaded Liam.

"Yes," answered Annie, kissing Liam. "The theater calls." Liam hung his head. "I'll tell you what...we'll go to Naomi's party tonight. Then we can come back here and you can show me a private tour of Liam Court." Liam smiled sensually.

"I think my fiance is a very sexy, smart, and talented woman," whispered Liam. "...and she's all mine."

* * *

California University: Playhouse

The cast of _Her Heart of Gold_ sat around the stage for a table reading. Annie and Adrianna continued to keep their striking eyes away from each other's glances as Emily enjoyed the tension between the two girls.

"Welcome everyone!" greeted Rob Marshall. "Before we continue, I want to acknowledge the three young ladies who could possibly be taking the character of Sarah Little and making her alive on stage." There was an echo of applauses as Annie, Adrianna, and Emily stood up.

"Thanks!" responded Emily excitedly. Annie rolled her eyes as Adrianna thinned hers'. "I cannot wait to take Sarah into life."

"Thank you for that, Emily," muttered Rob. "I think."

"Well today," began Rob. "We have Emily Bradford, a recent transfer from NYU. She has made quite a name for herself in the city and is a very popular blogger. We are very excited to work with you today." Emily stood up once again and waved her hand in the air.

"You forgot that I also have an agent," added Emily. "I don't think many college students _have_ agents. Do you, Annie?" Annie scoffed.

"Of course," added Rob. "Next we have Annie Wilson, the very famous, best selling author of _Undressed_!" Emily rolled her eyes as Annie received a great round of applause from the cast and crew. "If you haven't read her book yet, I suggest you go die." Annie was taken back. "Maybe Annie's creative writing can transfer into her acting! We are very excited to have you with us."

Annie smiled and took a seat.

"And last but not least," said Rob. "Miss Adrianna Tate-Duncan! A former child actress and a rising pop star in the music industry! We are all very excited to see you back on stage, Adrianna."

"Thank you," muttered Adrianna.

"Since you're already up," added Rob, pulling out a script. "I want you to give us a sample! I want you to start at the part where Sarah feels abandoned by everyone and everything as she sits on the hotel balcony..." Adrianna uncomfortably walked over towards him and reread the script."

"Okay," agreed Adrianna, readying herself. "_I-I-feel so alone_..."

"STOP!" interjected Rob. "I want you to make us feel it! To really dig deep into the character." Adrianna nodded her head. "Really try to understand her character! Try to relate! Haven't you ever done something so horrible that has made you feel abandoned and terrified?"

"Well," began Adrianna. "...during high school, I did something really terrible to a friend of mine...and everyone ended up hating me for it." Rob stared deeply into Adrianna's eyes. "I had never felt so alone and terrified."

"There it is!" muttered Rob. "Now put those emotions into Sarah." Adrianna wiped away her tears and started over.

"_How could this be happening?_" began Adrianna, her plump lips trembling. "_How did everything become so complicated so fast?_" Tears began to flow from her tired eyes. "_I thought he loved me? I thought...I thought I was enough...I-I-I feel so alone._" Adrianna took a deep breath. "_How could he love me? I'm just Sarah._"

"Bravo!" praised Rob, clapping his hands ecstatically. "Bravo! Bravo, Adrianna! That's it!" Adrianna wiped her tears as she took a seat behind Annie. "Now she's an _actress_."

Annie slowly turned to Emily.

"Yeah," whispered Annie, crossing her arms. "She pretends to be your friend."

* * *

Naomi's Launch Party:

Naomi's long, sparkling, gold evening gown flapped against her heels as she met Annie and the rest of the gang at the entrance of the ballroom. She welcomed the group with her arms wide open as she directed their attention to the marvelous decorations that hung around the ballroom.

"Hello, friends!" greeted Naomi. "Welcome. Welcome."

"Whoa," Teddy gasped, his eyes wandering around the vicinity. "This is _amazing_, Naomi."

"Naomi," said Annie. "Is this being televised?"

"Of course it is," responded Naomi nonchalantly. "Annie, it's like you don't even know who I am." Naomi graciously flipped her hair to on side of her shoulder as she continued to welcome other guests in. Silver quickly stormed through the glass doors with her camera under her arm as the tail of her headscarf flew behind her. She aggressively brushed Dixon's shoulder as she passed by him.

"Silver?" muttered Liam.

"Naomi," whispered Annie, pulling Naomi close to her.

"What?" spat Naomi.

"You asked Silver to film this?" asked Naomi. "I don't think she's in the condition to -"

"To be fair, she's the one who asked me," explained Naomi. "With everything she's been going through, film is the only thing that makes her feel normal again." Annie smiled inwardly. "You know how it is? Isn't that why you're trying out for the lead in that stupid play?" Annie gazed away.

"Sorry I'm late, Naomi," apologized Silver. "I had to drop off Kelly and David at the airport."

"You sent them away?" muttered Dixon to her. Silver thinned her eyes and scoffed.

"It's none of your business, Dixon," spat Silver angrily. "Don't you think you've done enough already?" Everyone around them gulped nervously. Dixon licked his lips and massaged his jaw.

"Okay," breathed Naomi, putting her hands between them. "Let's settle this _not_ at Naomi's very important launch party event!"

"Gladly," gritted Silver. "Now where's the video booth?" Naomi pointed to an area in the room. Silver picked up her camera and walked away.

"Listen, if I want to take Rachel down - correction - when I take Rachel down, I have to go all out." Naomi threw back her hair. "It's not a petty competition like you have with Ade." Annie scoffed. "Besides...Rachel _humiliated_ me in front of everyone. That _bitch_ needs to get slapped." Navid and Adrianna carefully walked through the doors and met up the gang.

"This is awesome!" stated Navid.

"Thank you, Navid!" thanked Naomi. "Hey, Ade." Adrianna sweetly waved back as Annie rolled her eyes.

"Maybe you could put this on The Condor, too?" spat Teddy to Navid, walking away. "...since exposing other people's lives and ruining them is kind of your thing now, huh?" Navid took a deep breath.

"Teddy," murmured Navid.

"Go to hell," muttered Teddy. "I can't even look at you."

"What the hell is going on here!? What is up with everyone?" Naomi asked, perplexed.

"I can't believe you would accept the role behind my back?" spat Annie to Adrianna. Adrianna shook her head. "You knew how much this role meant to me. I thought we were friends."

"We are," added Adrianna strongly, letting go of Navid.

"Obviously not, Adrianna," responded Annie, thinning her eyes.

"Annie, you have no idea what you're talking about," retorted Adrianna. "You have no idea why I even auditioned in the first place!" Liam looked at Adrianna.

"I don't need to, Ade," Annie stated. "Why didn't you tell me you made callbacks?"

"Honestly," began Adrianna. "...because I was afraid of how you were going to react."

"Stab me in the back, I bleed," hissed Annie. Liam held her back.

"Seriously!" gritted Naomi. "Guys!? Not here!"

"You know what," stated Adrianna. "I wanted to come here and explain to you_ everything_. But I guess that doesn't even matter anymore." Annie folded her arms.

"Honestly, Ade," whispered Annie. "The word, _bitch_, is too nice for you. It's too nice." Adrianna gulped and quickly walked away. "Unbelievable."

* * *

Silver carefully assisted the camera men in the video booth as she continued to edit videos. Dixon appeared from behind her.

"Silver, we need to talk," stated Dixon to her. She continued to ignore him.

"I'm working," spat Silver. "I can't talk. Not that I want to." Dixon pulled Silver aside as he threw her camera to another person. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

"Why'd you send them off?" asked Dixon.

"Kelly and David?" asked Silver. Dixon nodded his head. "Maybe because I don't want them around me right now! Kind of like how I don't want you around me right now."

"Why not?" asked Dixon.

"Oh my God, Dixon! What part don't you get?" screamed Silver on the verge of tears. "I don't want them to see me like _this_! It's hard enough that my friends see me like this! The hardest part is having to see you see me like _this_!"

"Like what?" asked Dixon.

"Like_ this_!" repeated Silver, pointing at her headscarf. "...Dixon, I don't even want to see myself like this." Dixon reached out to her. "The worst part about this cancer...is feeling like _this_. Feeling so insecure about my body that I push my own family and everyone I care away from me."

"There's nothing wrong with you," murmured Dixon, wiping Silver's tears away. "That's all in your mind." Silver shut her eyes. "You are still Silver to me!"

"...I can't help but to think this way, Dixon," confessed Silver. "It's difficult for me." Dixon longed for her. "My life's _difficult_. It's always been. I feel like it always will be."

"Silver," muttered Dixon.

"Look," interrupted Silver quietly. "I know you're just looking out for me...I don't know why, but I just need to go through this right now." Dixon nodded his head. "...I have to get back to work. Naomi's gonna rip my head off if she knows I'm not filming the party." Silver smiled shortly and walked away. "We'll talk later."

* * *

Liam and Annie close by the bar as they gazed at Naomi greeting the entire ballroom on stage.

"Thank you all for coming to Naomi Clark's Event Planning Launch Party!" thanked Naomi. "I appreciate all of you for coming! I really do! Don't forget that I have contact information in the booth right next to the Naomi Clark cut-outs for all of you to take home. If you are loving this party, imagine what I can do for you!"

A large applause arose from the crowd.

"Now please give a warm welcome to my very close _friend_," began Naomi. "A rising star in the music industry, Miss Adrianna Tate-Duncan!" Annie scoffed as Adrianna walked across stage and took the microphone.

"Ugh," spat Annie, taking a sip of her drink.

"What is the matter with you?" asked Liam frustratingly, knowing what Adrianna has been going through. Annie, suddenly shocked, turned to her fiance.

"Don't tell me you're taking her side, Liam?" asked Annie, surprised. "You know what she did!"

"I'm not taking any sides here," responded Liam.

"It certainly doesn't feel like it," muttered Annie desperately.

"Annie," Liam began. "You're overreacting."

"Oh," replied Annie, offended. "So you think so?"

"Actually, yeah, I do," said Liam, trying to knock some sense into his girlfriend. "Maybe if you tried talking to her to you would understand her side of the story. You have no idea what Ade has been going through."

"Oh, so you do?" Annie stated.

"Listen, Annie," said Liam, feeling Annie's heat. "It's not in my place to tell you-"

"Liam, I'm your fiance!" argued Annie angrily.

"Just talk to Ade," whispered Liam, holding Annie. "...it's important. She's just been going through a lot lately - she hasn't even told Navid about it. She can't."

"Then tell me," pleaded Annie.

"I can't," responded Liam. "I think she just needs her friends to know from her. Navid can't carry her through this by himself. Just like how Silver couldn't just hold on to your brother for support. She needed all of us."

"So let me get this straight," gritted Annie, combing her hair back. "Adrianna has Navid. Silver has Dixon. Tell me, Liam: who do I have?" Liam breathed deeply and watched Annie walk away.

* * *

Navid finally found Teddy drowning himself with liquor at the bar. Navid quietly sat down next to Teddy and asked for a drink.

"Don't hit me!" warned Navid. "I'm just getting a drink."

"Navid," muttered Teddy. "Look, I'm sorry how I've been reacting." Navid listened intently. "You know how sensitive I am about - you know? I should have talked to you about it first. I''m sorry man."

"Yeah, I know," replied Navid. "I'm sorry that story got put out there on the paper. That was never meant to be sent out. Someone must've done it."

"It's already out," added Teddy. "I can't do anything about it anymore." Teddy took another shot. "I'm just tired of not being able to do normal things without getting judged."

"I hear you," added Navid. "How's the tennis career going?"

"I'm good," answered Teddy. "But I'm also _gay_."

"Someone's going to look past that," said Navid. "Don't worry, man."

"You know, even though I don't have a career going for me right now," said Teddy, chuckling. "I'm glad I have friends like you."

* * *

"Thanks again for setting up the music, Dixon," thanked Naomi. "Adrianna is perfect."

"Thank you for hiring me," replied Dixon sweetly. "It took a while for her to finally get me some of her songs..." Naomi continued to oversee her party. "And it took a while for me to get time in a recording studio for her."

"Are you still complaining about that studio?" asked Naomi.

"Seeing that my beach house was blown up," muttered Dixon. "I don't really have a lot of my-"

"Why don't I rent you a space for now," began Naomi. "And maybe you and I can work together. My company and your record label."

"Really?" asked Dixon. "Are you serious?"

"Well, duh," spat Naomi. "I'm talking about me. This is serious."

"Well thanks, Naomi," thanked Dixon, pulling out a letter. "...I was gonna wait till after the party to give this to you - this came in the mail the other day." He handed Naomi the letter. "I couldn't find the time to tell you...It's from - it's from _Max_."

"My _Max_?" asked Naomi, surprised, quickly taking the letter.

"Yeah," said Dixon, turning her attention towards the double doors. "Your _Max_." Naomi turned around and saw Max Miller glide in the ballroom. Her jaw dropped to her knees as she couldn't believe what she was seeing."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Very heated episode! I'm sorry if Annie sounds annoying in this one! Please keep on reviewing and stay updated for the next chapters!


	9. Ill Communications

**90210**

**Episode 609**

**"Ill Communications****"**

**Cast: **Annie Wilson, Dixon Wilson, Naomi Clark, Erin Silver, Navid Shirazi, Adrianna Tate-Duncan, Liam Court, Teddy Montgomery

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 90210.

**Author's Note: **Sorry I've been away! Get ready for some intense drama!

**Full Summary: **Season 6 finds Annie and Dixon Wilson, along with the rest of the Beverly Hills' gang, lost, loved, and strengthened through each other. It's a new and different time for them, as the stakes are much higher and there is a lot more to lose. Old flames are ignited and broken families are reunited. Coming from a world of glamour and privilege, with endless possibilities in front of them, anything can happen. All in all, it's just another day in the world's most famous zip code.

* * *

"Ill Communications" Drama/Romance. Shenae Grimes, Tristan Wilds, AnnaLynne McCord. Series ******Naomi is shocked when Max returns to Beverly Hills. Navid finds out the truth about Adrianna, while Silver avoids Dixon. Liam throws a launch party at Offshore for his new Surf Shop.**

* * *

**000**

Naomi's Mansion - Living Room:

_She_ could not help but to keep staring back at his handsome face quietly, carefully tucking her blonde hair behind her ear. The early sun poured in to her spacious living room, breathing life in the cold space. Max tightly clasped his hands together as he stared back at her lost face in silence.

_He_ still looked the same, Naomi thought. Maybe a little different, but overall the same. She kept a straight face so that he couldn't tell she was thinking about him. She sensed that he matured a little, but that was about it. She still longed for him desperately. Her heart somewhat felt _right_ with him. But she was still crushed.

Max heaved a deep sigh.

"I guess I should say something, huh?" muttered Max through his breath, chuckling softly. Naomi kept a straight face, and Max's nervous smile quickly faded away. Naomi scoffed.

"...I think I deserve something_ honest_ from you," gritted Naomi through her teeth. "You did just show up out of the blue." Max wet his lips.

"Honestly, Naomi," began Max nervously. "You're_ not_ making this any easier for me..."

"What do you expect from _me_, Max?" spat Naomi, thinning her eyes. "The last time I saw you, you picked up your bags and _left_ me." Max looked away ashamed, as Naomi began to collect pools of tears in her eyes. "Now...now you're here. In my house? Seriously..." She rose to her feet. "Max, a husband..a _husband_ is supposed to _stay_ with his wife." Naomi's voice broke. "You broke your _promise_, Max! The promise you made to me!"

"Well I'm _here_," added Max, standing up to his feet. "I'm here _now_, Naomi."

"Why now?" asked Naomi.

"To tell you that I'm _sorry_," replied Max genuinely. "And to tell you that my heart belongs with you. It always _has_ and it always _will_."

"Well good luck trying to find mine," gritted Naomi bitterly, a tear shooting down her thin face. "It _disappeared_ when you did." Naomi collected herself and slowly walked away.

"You know," gritted Max bitterly. "Ever since I've been back, it feels like you've been waiting to push me away." Naomi turned around slowly and scoffed. "I can't even get a word with you without feeling like you don't want to hear what I have to say!"

"_Push_ you away?" muttered Naomi, thinning her eyes. She was now at the brink of tears. Her heart felt as though it was being ripped into millions. "Max, I am not trying to push you away! I am holding on for dear life! I need you to need me back!" Max gulped nervously as Naomi wept hysterically. "All I want from you is the truth!"

"Naomi," whispered Max, trying to calm her down.

"Why did you _leave_ me all by myself?" spat Naomi, heartbroken. "Why wouldn't you call when you were away? Why didn't you tell me you were coming _home_...and why don't you ever just let me all the way in?!" Naomi's tears rolled down her cheeks as she breathed heavily.

"Is it impossible for you to ever forgive me?" begged Max. Naomi had a confused look on her face. "I did..."

"For what?" spat Naomi, confused.

"For sleeping with Austin," Max carefully stated. Naomi's heart disappeared in an abyss as her stomach twisted and turned.

"Seriously?" whispered a distraught Naomi, taken back. "I loved you so much for that. You had such grace in that moment when you loved me." Naomi breathed heavily. "But I can't believe you would use it against me now!"

"I'm not!" quickly retorted Max.

"Yes, you are!" replied Naomi. "You just did!" Max stayed silent as Naomi brushed her hair back with her hands. "I have to go...I have a wedding rehearsal to coordinate." Naomi picked her head up slowly. "I have to make a toast to the bride and groom...about_ love_."

Naomi wet her lips and walked passed him.

"Please," begged Max, stopping Naomi in her tracks. "Please don't be mad, Naomi."

"I'm not mad, Max," murmured Naomi, biting her lip. "I'm not _mad_."

* * *

**90210**

* * *

Adrianna's House:

Adrianna tightly wrapped her body with a silk bathrobe as she dragged her tired feet to her piano in the corner of her bedroom. She smoothly tied her long hair into a loose bun as she wet her plump lips. She gently placed her fingers on the keys, exhaling to the cadence of the melody.

"_I gotta find a peace of mind_," she sang quietly, her voice breaking softly. "..._I_..._gotta find a peace of mind_..." Navid slipped into her dimmed bedroom and sat comfortably on her bed with a cup of warm tea cradled in his hands.

Adrianna dropped her hands on her lap and shut her eyes painfully. She began sobbing desperately.

"_I gotta find a peace of mind_...," she tried singing once more. Flashbacks of the attack crossed her mind once more. She held onto herself and sobbed louder.

"Ade?" called Navid softly, quickly embracing her in his arms. "Ade? What's wrong?" She turned her head and buried herself in his arms. "Ade, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on." He stared deeply in her tortured eyes.

"Navid," muttered Adrianna helplessly.

"I want to _help_ you, Adrianna," stated Navid strongly. "Let _me_ help you."

"...Okay...," breathed Adrianna slowly. "I never fell down the stairs..." Navid had a confused look on his face. "I never fell down the stairs."

"What are you talking about?" asked Navid calmly.

"I was attacked," added Adrianna, taking deep breaths. "It was after Leila's graduation...I was dragged out of my car at a stop light..." Navid took deep breaths. "...they just kept hitting me..."

Navid kept quiet.

"Say something," pleaded Adrianna, sobbing desperately. "Navid. Say something."

"Campbell did this, didn't he?" spat Navid disgustingly. "That son of a _bitch_."

"Navid, it's over," responded Adrianna. "Just drop it."

"I will not drop it, Ade," snapped Navid. "He _touched_ you." Adrianna gulped. "He could've killed you!"

"There's no use of confronting him now," added Adrianna. "He fled...remember?" She begged Navid to sit down. "I just need for you to tell me that everything's going to be okay from this point on." Adrianna gently rested her head on his shoulder. "I just need to hear it from you."

"Everything's going to be okay," whispered Navid comfortingly, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"And promise me, you'll leave this alone," begged Adrianna. Navid wet his lips. "Navid?"

"I promise," responded Navid quietly.

* * *

California University: Student Center

"Annie, watch out!" called Dixon from his seat, as Annie almost ran into another student with their breakfast. Annie quickly halted and tightly held on to her script and tray of food.

"Look where you're going next time, Author X," spat the annoyed student.

"Sorry!" apologized Annie sweetly, shrugging her shoulders. She took a seat across from her brother and began to pick on her food. She buried her face in her script as she continuously tossed her food around her plate.

"Annie," said Dixon loudly, trying to get her attention.

"What?" murmured Annie, not looking up.

"You are completely obsessed with this play," replied Dixon, crossing his arms. Annie thinned her eyes piercingly. "You are!"

"No, I'm not!" defended Annie strongly. "I am just trying to be prepared for my audition. I don't want to look like a fool." Annie heaved. "We all know how talented Emily is and well I'm not really that worried about Adrianna." Annie scoffed.

"You really need to talk to her," added Dixon. "Ade's a good person, Annie."

"Oh, okay," spat Annie sarcastically. "She's trying to _steal_ my role in this play, Dixon. She pulled the _I-changed-Silver's-bipolar-medicine-and-now-I'm-a- good-person_ act at the playhouse the other day."

"Annie," retorted Dixon.

"Okay, I'm sorry," apologized Annie. "I just don't understand how she can do that behind my back when I told her how much this meant to me. Friends don't do that to each other. She even said it herself that she didn't want this, what a joke."

"Annie," interrupted Dixon.

"I mean, didn't she make her big music return already?" added Annie.

"She's sort of still in the process of writing her songs," mentioned Dixon.

"Unbelievable," scoffed Annie. "You do everything you can to help her get back in the music industry, and now she's not even doing her part to help you out in your career. Typical Adrianna."

"Annie," began Dixon. "There's something you need to know about Ade." Annie listened intently. "She never fell down the stairs, Annie. She was attacked."

"What?" breathed Annie worriedly. "She was attacked?"

"That's what she was trying to tell you at Naomi's party before you went all crazy mode on her," explained Dixon.

"Oh my God, I feel so bad," whispered Annie. "Does she know who it was?"

"Campbell Price," answered Dixon slowly.

"What?" said Annie, taken back. "Campbell did this? Is she sure?"

"She's almost positive," added Dixon. "She couldn't stop crying about it at the studio the other day." Annie heaved a deep sigh. "That's why I told her to take her time with her songs. I'm in no rush right now."

"I guess I should go and apologize to her, huh?" stated Annie. "She didn't deserve all the crap I put her through."

"Well, she dropped out of the play this morning," added Dixon.

"What?" said Annie.

"Yeah," responded Dixon. "She didn't want to do it in the first place, Annie. That's what she was trying to tell you."

"And I wasn't listening," finished Annie.

"Like to Liam?" added Dixon. Annie bit her lip and nodded her head. "Have you called him lately?"

"I should," answered Annie. "I am marrying the man. We should be able to communicate."

* * *

Silver's Apartment

She carefully wrapped her headscarf around her head as she poured hot tea into two small teacups. The fragrance of the herbs and hot water filled her senses and soothed her body.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Silver swung the door open and found Liam standing in front of her door with his arms wrapped around a box.

"You called?" asked Liam with a smile.

"Yes," replied Silver, welcoming Liam in her apartment. "Thanks again, Liam." She passed by him. "You can set the box on my bed."

"So what exactly is in the box?" asked Liam, burying his hands in his jacket.

"Nothing really," responded Silver. "They're just tapes that I have to edit for school." Liam nodded his head. "I would have gone to CU this morning myself, but I had an appointment."

"Are you okay?" asked Liam.

"You know, I wish everyone would just stop asking me that," snapped Silver. "I'm alive. I'm breathing. So, yes, I am okay."

"I'm sorry," replied Liam. "I didn't mean to -" Silver shut her eyes and rested her head on her hand.

"No, I'm sorry," apologized Silver. "It's just, sometimes I wanna feel normal again. I just wanna get through one normal day without having to think about the fact that I have cancer."

"Silver," said Liam.

"That's another reason why I called you today," added Silver. "I didn't want to hear Dixon -"

"Hear him what?" interjected Liam. "Tell you the truth?" Silver breathed deeply. "Silver, Dixon loves you enough to tell you the truth...the truth that you don't have normal days anymore."

"It's my choice. I don't wanna listen to him," snapped Silver. "And I don't appreciate you taking his side."

"Then you're being stubborn," responded Liam. "Dixon cares, Silver. He cares about you."

"I didn't ask him to," muttered Silver.

"Exactly," breathed Liam. "You didn't have to. He already does." Liam opened the door. "Think about what I said, Silver. Dixon _cares_."

* * *

Naomi's Mansion:

Annie strolled in the mansion and made her way into the kitchen where she found Naomi submerging herself in a bucket of ice cream.

"Two questions," stated Annie. "One: What the hell is Max Miller doing in my apartment sleeping on the couch?" Naomi rolled her eyes. "Two: Why are you eating ice cream in the middle of the day?"

"One answer," replied Naomi tiredly. "Max is a coward and is dumb."

"Technically, those are two answers," muttered Annie.

"Oh shut up," spat Naomi. "I'm devastated, I can say whatever the hell I want." Annie whipped around the corner and embraced Naomi. "He really hurt me, Annie. He really broke me this time."

"I know, sweetie," comforted Annie. "I know." Naomi pouted. "You know he's back for good this time, right?" Naomi slowly pulled away.

"What do you mean?" asked Naomi.

"Apparently, Alec stopped by the other day to ask Max to run their company from Beverly Hills," informed Annie. "Max took the job and is back for good." Naomi buried her head in her hands. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," answered Naomi slowly. "I am a successful event planner. I am going to put Rachel in her place and I will not have Max distract me."

"Sounds like a plan," replied Annie.

* * *

Offshore:

"I like the sound of it!" praised Old Salty. "Sounds like a plan, Navid!" Navid smiled cheerfully as Liam entered the bar.

"What plan?" asked Liam.

"Oh, nothing really," responded Navid. "I'm just writing a feature on the new and improved Offshore!"

"What's new and improved about it?" asked Liam, confused.

"Well, a lot of things Liam," replied Navid. "The interior design is new. The beer is improved. And we're throwing a launch party for your new Surf Shop!"

"I told you it sounded great," added Old Salty.

"Navid," retorted Liam. "You know how I feel about this." Liam quieted his voice. "I don't want to throw a launch party unless I have found a professional surfer to advertise."

"I heard you clean and clear, Liam!" said Navid.

"Unless you found one," began Liam. "I'm out." Liam turned around and found himself staring at an old friend. The Bohemian surfer girl of Beverly Hills was leaning against the bar with a wide smile painted across her face.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Ivy. Liam joyfully embraced his old friend.

"Ivy!" called out Liam.

"Am I good? Or am I good?" asked Navid.

"You're more than good!" said Liam excitedly.

"Of course I found a professional surfer," added Navid. Liam focused his attention to Ivy.

"What are you doing here?" asked Liam.

"I just finished a surf tour in Brazil when Navid called me," explained Ivy. "He said you guys needed my help." Liam smiled at Navid. "Well here I am."

"You're professional now," breathed Liam.

"Yup," replied Ivy.

"The real deal," added Navid.

* * *

Dixon's Studio:

Adrianna rested her thoughts on her paper as she sat quietly in the studio.

"Hey," whispered Annie sweetly from behind. Adrianna dropped her pen and turned around.

"Look, Annie," began Adrianna, standing up. "I'm not looking to start a fight -"

"That's not what I'm here for," interjected Annie carefully. "Trust me." Annie took a hold of Adrianna's hands and motioned her to sit down. "I need you to hear me out."

"What is it?" asked Adrianna.

"I know, Ade," muttered Annie. Adrianna had a confused look. "I know."

"What are you talking about?" asked Adrianna.

"I know about the attack," added Annie. Adrianna bit her lips. "I am so sorry for acting like a total _bitch_ to you." Annie shut her eyes. "I feel really horrible about it and I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"Of course I do, Annie," replied Adrianna. "I wanted to tell you myself, I did. I didn't want you to think that I was going behind your back." Annie nodded her head. "Annie, I never wanted this role."

"I know," muttered Annie. "And I should have trusted you."

"I dropped out of the play," informed Adrianna.

"I know, Dixon told me," said Annie. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah," said Adrianna. "The theater stage was never really my scene." Adrianna smiled and gazed over the microphone. "Music is where my heart is."

"That's good to hear," whispered Annie. Adrianna had a troubled look on her face. "What's wrong, Ade? Are you okay?"

"Lately," began Adrianna. "I can't seem to write. The attack just keeps replaying over and over in my mind. It's like it's on replay or something. I can't get it out of my mind."

"Have you seen a therapist?" asked Annie.

"I can't afford one right now," responded Adrianna. "Besides, I think seeing a therapy will just make me more crazy." Annie and Adrianna softly chuckled. "Thank you, Annie...for coming today."

"No problem," replied Annie. "I'm here for you, Ade."

"And so am I," said Adrianna. "I will be there for your audition!"

* * *

The Beach:

Ivy stabbed her surfboard in the soft sand as she unzipped her wetsuit. The ocean breeze swept up her long hair as the sun began to slowly set.

"I see nothing's changed," called out Silver, walking towards Ivy.

"Silver!" responded Ivy, wrapping her arms around Silver.

"Hey," muttered Silver happily. "It's great to see you back in Beverly Hills!"

"It's good to be back," added Ivy.

"You look good," said Silver.

"And for someone who's kicking cancer's ass," began Ivy. "So do you!" Silver smiled warmly.

"I've missed you so much!" embraced Silver. "You're one of the only ones who actually still sees me as a normal person."

"Are you kidding me?" scoffed Ivy. "Just cause you have cancer does not mean you get special privileges when you're around me."

"That's what I like to hear," smiled Silver. Silver watched as Ivy's hair danced in the wind. "I almost forgot how it feels to have the wind brush your hair into the air." Ivy grabbed her hair and tied it in a bun.

"Funny," murmured Ivy. "That's what Raj used to say when we were out here." Silver wet her lips. "I remember he used to say that he had better hair than me, even though he was bald."

"I miss that guy," spat Silver, her voice breaking. "Sometimes I wish I had his confidence."

"Yeah, me too," whispered Ivy. "How have you been lately?"

"To be honest," answered Silver. "It's been hell." Silver almost broke down to tears. "It's been really bad."

"You know," began Ivy. "I didn't just come back for Liam and Navid." Silver looked up. "I'm here for you, too, Silver."

* * *

Offshore: Liam's Launch Party

Liam and Navid slid across the bar as they did last minute preparations. Annie and Silver sat comfortably at the bar as people filed in.

"Are you okay?" asked Annie to Silver. "Do you need me to get you anything?"

"Yeah," Silver responded sarcastically. "How about my best friend, Annie? Have you seen her around lately?"

"Silver," replied Annie. "I'm being serious here."

"So am I," retorted Silver. "You don't have to keep checking up on me every two seconds." Annie smiled. "I'm fine."

"Fair enough," responded Annie. "I'll leave you alone."

"Have you talked to Liam yet?" asked Silver to Annie.

"I haven't gotten the chance to," answered Annie. Dixon appeared from the crowd and made his way towards the girls. "Have you talked to Dixon yet?"

"I haven't gotten the chance to," answered Silver, realizing that Dixon was nearly approaching them. "I have to go to the restroom. I'll be right back."

Dixon took Silver's seat.

"Where were you?" asked Annie.

"I had to lock up my studio and then lock up mom's studio," answered Dixon. "Mom and dad are making a trip to San Francisco for some film festival."

"Sounds fun," added Annie. Dixon took a deep breath and rolled his eyes.

"Where did Silver go?" asked Dixon.

"She, umm, she went to the bathroom," answered Annie.

000

Liam hopped on the stage and awkwardly held the mic to his mouth as the crowd quieted down. A bright spotlight flashed against Liam as he began to speak.

"Umm," began Liam. "Thank you everyone for coming out tonight!" The crowd cheered. "I am really excited about promoting and sponsoring Ivy Sullivan! Ivy is a professional surfer activist and it is our pleasure to be working with her and the new Surf Shop!" Ivy made her way on the stage. "Here she is everyone, Ivy!"

"What's up, everyone?" called out Ivy. "How are you guys doing tonight?" The crowd cheered louder. "I am happy to be back in Beverly Hills and to be helping my friends out with their new gig. Enjoy the night! Enjoy the food! And enjoy the beautiful music performed by Adrianna Tate-Duncan!"

The crowd cheered as Adrianna took the stage.

"I thought she couldn't write a song?" asked Dixon to Annie.

"Let's just say we had a girl to girl talk," explained Annie.

"She is good," added Dixon. "Whatever it is you did, Annie...thank you!" Dixon wrapped his arm around Annie's neck as he planted a big kiss on her head. "I owe you one, sis!"

000

"I knew I recognized that same unbrushed hair from a mile away," stated Naomi to Ivy. "Come here you hippie freak."

"Naomi," greeted Ivy. "Still witty."

"And fabulous," added Naomi. "You know, I told Liam I could have hosted a better party for you...but you know Liam...stubborn and brooding as always. My half-brother is actually the caterer for this event so this party doesn't totally suck."

"Mark's your half-brother?" asked Ivy. Naomi got distracted as a tall, handsome man appeared behind them.

"Oh my gay!" screamed Naomi excitedly. "Teddy!" Teddy emerged from the crowd as he happily greeted Naomi and Ivy.

"Naomi," muttered Teddy with a smile.

"Teddy!" greeted Ivy.

"What's up?" asked Teddy. "So I heard you're a professional international surfer now?"

"Yeah," answered Ivy. "Sort of." Teddy and Ivy laughed. "How about you? You a professional tennis player yet?"

"Nope, not yet," answered Teddy. "I'm actually enrolled at CU and I'm playing for the school team."

"Well it sounds like you're having fun," added Ivy.

"It has its moments. Maybe I should get away from Beverly Hills for a while and maybe I'll become a professional tennis player in a year," chuckled Teddy.

"Well look at me," interjected Naomi. "I left Beverly Hills to go to New York and now I have my own Event Party Planner Business." Teddy and Ivy exchanged glares. "Annie went to Paris and returned as a best-selling author! Nobody really brings up the fact that she was a hooker."

000

Liam stood alone on the balcony as he sipped on a cold beer. The moon's light reflected off the ocean and hit his beautiful face.

"Hey fiance?" Annie whispered to Liam. Liam slowly turned around and grabbed Annie by the waist. "...I'm so sorry." Liam smiled sweetly and planted a soft kiss on Annie's lips. "I am so sorry for the way I've been acting lately."

"I forgive you," Liam muttered sweetly, staring deeply in her eyes.

"I was overreacting and I was a complete _bitch_," confessed Annie. "I wanted this role so badly that I forgot what was really important in my life."

"And what's that?" asked Liam.

"My friends," began Annie, smiling. "My family...and _you_."

"I love you, too," responded Liam.

"I just want to let you know how proud I am of you," breathed Annie. "I am so proud of you, Liam." Liam smiled. "You deserve this night. You deserve all the happiness in the world."

"I couldn't have done it without you," whispered Liam. Annie smiled back and kissed him. "Are you ready for that private tour of the boat?"

"I thought you'd never ask," responded Annie, as Liam swept her off her feet and carried her in his arms.

000

Adrianna made her way into the girl's bathroom and found Silver hovered over the sink.

"Silver?" called Adrianna. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," answered Silver. "I just feel a little lightheaded."

"Have you been in here the entire night?" asked Adrianna. "Everyone's looking for you."

"About," answered Silver.

"Maybe that's why," retorted Adrianna. "Silver, Navid just had the bathroom repainted. The paint probably made you lightheaded." Silver held on to the counter. "Let's go, Sil."

"Hold on. Is Dixon outside?" asked Silver.

"I think so, yeah," answered Adrianna.

"I'll catch up with you," muttered Silver. "I'll meet you outside."

"I don't think so, Silver," replied Adrianna. "You don't look so good. You're really pale."

"I'm fine," muttered Silver.

"Why are you so worried about Dixon?" asked Adrianna.

"It's nothing," breathed Silver.

Suddenly, Silver's eyes rolled back to her head as she dropped to the ground. Adrianna quickly caught her with her arms and fell down on the ground.

"Silver!" shrieked Adrianna. "Silver!" Silver remained still and unconscious. "Help me! Somebody help me!" The door bursted open and Dixon quickly came to their aid. "Help!"

"What happened?" asked Dixon.

"She just passed out!" explained Adrianna.

"What?" breathed Dixon.

"Dixon, her breathing is slowing down!" informed Adrianna nervously. "We need to get her to the hospital now!" Dixon rapidly carried Silver in his arms and brought her out the restroom.

000

Max caught Naomi alone in the kitchen and made his way in the room.

"Max?" called Naomi. "What are you doing here?"

"Naomi," he muttered to her. "Before you say anything, I want you to hear me out." Max begged. "I just need to get this off my chest and I promise you that I will leave you alone."

"I'm listening," stated Naomi.

"I love you," confessed Max. "I love you more than life itself. And I always will. I just need you to understand that." Naomi's heart skipped a beat. "That's the truth, Naomi. And if that's not enough for you, then I don't know what is." Naomi listened intently. "Because out of everything I know, you are the only one that has ever made sense to me. And that's enough for me, Naomi."


End file.
